Until the Sun Dies
by Majestiiee
Summary: Whiskershadow, Skyflower, Moonfire, and Memoryclan has all been destroyed by Sanguis. They took everything form them. Their loved ones, mates, family members, their home. Now it's time to fight, until the sun dies!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Allegiances**_

 _ **Hey guys! Finally, finally, FINALLY! Until the Sun Dies is out! Took me a while, and I'm sorry but I was busy ok? I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! I'm kidding I love you guys! But if you are new to me, I'm warning you now, I'm a huge spaz sometimes but I'm just excited! If you're not new to me, I feel bad for you then XD No, but this is book two in the 'Storm Series' This is the book after Whisking Shadow, which you should read to understand the story more. You should also read my other stories Bloodlines and Storme Acadamy. Very good books, written by me with help from everyone else, my Ashes. I'm boring so I'll let you get on with the Allegiances, and Chapter 2 will be where everything starts. So buy guys! I love you guys! –Majesty**_

 _ **ALLEGIANCES**_

 **WARRIORS OF MEMORYCLAN**

 **Leader**

Zeldastar -tortoiseshell and calico she-cat with vibrant green eyes

 **Deputy**

Wolftail – light gray tabby tom

 **Medicine Cats**

Whiskershadow – dark gray almost black tom with midnight blue eyes

Runningbreeze – fluffy black she-cat with amber colored eyes

 **Warriors**

Skyflower – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Moonfire – black and white she-cat with light green eyes

Lightningfall – golden tom with white belly and white spots along his back with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice –** Daisypaw – white she-cat with light blue eyes

Snowsky – white she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Apprentice –** Dapplepaw – calico tom with dark amber eyes

Wishpelt – white and light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice –** Midnightpaw – black tom with dark blue eyes

Mudraven – dark brown tom with scar over his right shoulder and hazel eyes

 **Apprentice –** Sunpaw – light ginger, cream, and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Featherpounce – gray and cream colored she-cat with silver eyes

Berryfoot – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Petalheart – gray she-cat with black belly and legs and blue eyes

 **Apprentice –** Firepaw – ginger tom with light green eyes

Regnantstorm – light gray tom with lighter gray paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice –** Poolpaw – gray and brown tom with yellow eyes

Bumblecloud – dappled gray, white, and black she-cat with dark green eye with blue specks

Clawstrike- Russet colored tom with many scars and dark brown eyes

Juniperfrost – white and golden tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Grayfur – longhaired dark gray tabby tom with white paws

 **Queens**

Foxflame – white she-cat with ginger muzzle, paws, and ear tips

 **CATS OF STARCLAN**

Summerpaw – white, golden, and light gray she-cat

Stormwind - dark gray tom with black spots along his neck and some on his face

Summerfire – light ginger tom

Lionshade – fluffy golden tom

Thornlight – black tom with white belly and amber eyes

Windpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Briarstar – light brown she-cat with darker brown belly

Vitapool – white she-cat with one blind eye

Emberwing – pale gray she-cat with dark cream splashes

Sparkheart – vibrant ginger she-cat

Pouncer – small gray tom with dark amber eyes

Keeper – black she-cat covered in scars and has feathered black wings

Cinderblaze – light gray she-cat with white paws and belly with light blue eyes

Iceheart – white and ginger tom with green eyes

Sparrowflight – light brown she-cat with white spots along her back with a green eye and blue eye

Timberleaf- dappled brown tom with dark blue eyes

Larkstar – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Flamestorm – black and ginger tom with amber eyes

Bluestream – blue/gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Thornpaw – golden and light brown tom with amber eyes

Fishwhisker – white tom with amber eyes

Waterstar – pale black and gray tom with spots

Reedfur – dark ginger tom with green eyes

Blackfeather – black and white she-cat with crooked tail

Thistlerose – cream and white she-cat brown eyes

Heatherpelt – light ginger and light brown she-cat

Rabbitstar – white she-cat with splashes of gold and black stripes

Pinestar – Ginger she-cat with black stripe and scars on her face

Boucepaw – black tom with white splashes, and dark brown legs

Crowtalon – pitch black tom with amber eyes

Flamefur – light cream she-cat with darker cream stripes

Leopardheart – golden she-cat with black spots (looks like a leopard)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **And now here's the first official chapter of UTSD! Guys, this is really exciting and fun! So anyway enjoy this chapter, and PM or review on the story for ideas or OC's I'm always open to them**_ __ _ **Bye guys!**_

 _It's over it's all over!_ Terror's words kept replaying in Zeldastar's head as she led her clan to safety. _We lost everything, our home, our families, everything!_ Zeldastar scowled and suddenly stopped. "Enough of this! We've been hesitant for 4 days now! Regnantstorm has been missing for 3 days looking for a home for us and-" Her sentence was cut of by a series of pants and rustling leaves. Regnantstorm emerged looking ragged as ever, but smiling.

"REGNANTSORM!" Moonfire cried as she ran to her mate. They nuzzled each other for a while, but eventually looked Zeldastar's way.

"What did you find my brother? Please say something good," Zeldastar urged. Regnantstorm nodded and smiled.

"I-I've found a tunnel! Large enough for all of us! There's a small pond and even slight undergrowth!" Zeldastar smiled and faced her clan, a beaten up bunch of cats from Memoryclan and Starclan. One cat in particular caught her eye though, Keeper. The black she-cat was scarred with feathered wings and beautiful blue eyes.

Zeldastar only had brief memories with Keeper, but liked her very much. _She's strong._ Nodding, Zeldastar signaled for Regnantstorm to lead them to the tunnel, and they started walking. _Time to go to our new home for a while._

It took a till nightfall for Regnantstorm to take them to the tunnel. Zeldastar scowled in disgust at the tunnel, which was a narrow opening, protected by tree roots. _I guess it will do…_ Zeldastar followed her brother down the tunnel, shivering as she walking down the enclosed space.

Regnantstorm was smiling with joy finding the tunnel. "Isn't it great Zeldastar?! It has a small patch of undergrowth for Whiskershadow and Runningbreeze to work and heal our injured cats, there's even a ledge which can be your den! I'll work with Wolftail and Grayfur and get some dens in order," he meowed excited.

"Yes Regnantstorm, it will work," she smiled awkwardly. Regnantstorm took the hint and frowned.

"Listen sis, I know it stinks but at least we can live in it," he hissed angrily. Zeldastar sighed as her brother walked away, angry. _All I need, my brother angry with me when I have a hurt, hungry clan to care for!_ Zeldastar loved being a leader, but it was hard.

Zeldastar, her deputy Wolftail, and Regnantstorm led their clan down the tunnel. Whiskershadow snorted in disgust at the tunnel.

"You expect us to live here? This tunnel will hurt more of us that help us," he hissed. Suddenly Vitapool was by his side, whispering something that calmed him down. "Fine, but I need to search for herbs," he said grumpily.

Later that night, Clawstrike and Bumblecloud gathered some brambles and moss for some nests. "It won't be comfortable, but we'll be warm and safer at least," he grumbled. Bumblecloud smiled and kept weaving nests with Foxflame and Juniperfrost.

"Wolftail! Organize some hunting patrols! Everyone is hungry," Zeldastar ordered. He nodded and gathered two patrols. "Stay safe!" Zeldastar warned. He nodded and set out. Zeldastar walked off to where Foxflame was with all the apprentices. Just before Zeldastar and her clan were kicked out, she performed apprentice and deputy ceremonies.

"Dapplepaw we will be ok," Foxflame cooed as she snuggled the calico tom. Sunpaw was licking Dapplepaw's cheek while Poolpaw and Firepaw spared, and Daisypaw and Midnightpaw were talking.

"Dapplepaw you're a very strong young tom, and your mother and father is here to help you," Zeldastar smiled. "And I'm sure you'll be an amazing warrior when the time comes!" Dapplepaw smiled and nuzzled closer to Foxflame.

Smiling, Zeldastar started walking out to find her brother, but she bumped into Briarstar. "I'm so glad you're here Briarstar, I-I can't lead this clan you were a better leader than me!" Zeldastar cried. Briarstar nuzzled her and smiled.

"Zeldastar, you're already a great leader," Briarstar said sternly. "I am here to help you Zeldastar, I am always here for you." Zeldastar smiled and nuzzled Briarstar.

"Thank you," she whispered. Both she-cat smiled and went their way.

 _ **POV's switching to Pouncer…**_

Pouncer was helping Juniperfrost hunt when he collided into Keeper. His heart pounded out of his chest only to crumble when she started at him with sheer confusion. "Watch where you're going," she hissed as she helped Clawstrike compress the barrier for the nests.

"I-I'm sorry Keeper, I-I love you," he whispered. Keeper snorted and ignored him. Pouncer's heart crumbled more and more until he gave up and kept following Juniperfrost.

"Are you ok," she asked quietly. Pouncer nodded and killed a new by mouse in a swift movement. Juniperfrost stood in awe. "H-How did you do that?" Pouncer smirked.

"When I lived in Thunderclan, I left early on and trained myself as a loner. I learned how to hunt quickly and efficiently," he smiled sheepishly. "Want me to teach you?"

Juniperfrost nodded her head frantically and Pouncer laughed. "Ok you need to breathe and perk your ears up. Slow down, you're breathing to fast," Pouncer scolded. Juniperfrost giggled and focused. "Goof now, breathe. I can hear a mouse near your left paw. Very silently, swipe and hit its head."

Juniperfrost did as she was instructed and caught the mouse in a swift movement. "I did it!" Pouncer laughed and nuzzled her.

"Well done! Go brag, I'm proud of you," he smiled. She squeaked happily and carried the prey home. _She's like a small apprentice catching her first prey._ Pouncer smiled and followed her slowly. He heard rustling in the bushes near the tunnel, and an unfamiliar scent.

 _Who are you?_ Pouncer growled and pounced on the mystery attacker. "What? Let go of me!" The she-cat cried. Pouncer snarled and looked down to see a pitch black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

"S-Sorry," he shuddered. She smiled and laughed.

"No harm done," she said. "I have to go, but maybe I'll see you around," she purred.

"Wait what's your name!" Pouncer cried. She giggled and started walking away.

"Nightfall!" She called before dashing off. _N-Nightfall? Y-You were beautiful._

 _ **WHO THE HELL IS NIGHTFALL AND WHY IS POUNCER SO STUNNED! I'M RIGHT HERE POUNCER WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE ME! Sorry guys, as you know I love all of my male character's way to much XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **So if anyone that reads Storme Acadamy is confused, the reason I haven't updated for a while is because it's Fox's turn to write and she's having trouble with her iPad, so Storme Acadamy should be updated soon! Now onto UTSD! I hope you guys are liking it so far, and I know I was supposed to post yesterday, because I post every other day, starting today. So bye, and this chapter is told in Pouncer's POV, also please don't hesitate with comments or PM's giving me OC's and ideas. I'm also listening to a song called Wolf, and I think it reminds me so much of Starpounce XD but I'm boring so bye!**_

"Pouncer come here real quick," Foxflame said gently. Pouncer snapped out of his trance and nodded, following the queen into the make-shift nursery. Foxflame was bouncing with excitement.

"Yes Foxflame what is it?" Pouncer asked. She squealed and bounced around a little more. Pouncer laughed and slowed her down by placing his paw on her shoulder.

"Juniperfrost is expecting kits! She told me a few minutes ago!" Foxflame squealed happily and pawed at some loose rocks. Pouncer smiled.

"Grayfur will be so happy!" Pouncer smiled. Foxflame nodded and nuzzled Pouncer. She suddenly noticed his frown.

"Are you ok?" Pouncer nodded and looked away. Foxflame signed not believing him.

"Hey listen, you are one of my close friends especially when Memoryclan was created. You had my clan's back, and I want you to know I have yours ok?" Pouncer nodded and wiped the tear forming at his eye with his paw.

"Thanks Foxflame," he smiled. She nodded and licked his cheek.

"I…I also kind of sort of saw you with another she-cat, a strange black she-cat," Foxflame narrowed her eyes, and Pouncer blushed. "Do you like her? Because remember you're technically still her mate. O know, I know she doesn't remember you, but you love each other!" Pouncer shook his head and frowned.

"She doesn't love me, she's repulsed by me," he hissed. Foxflame frowned.

"I know you're hurt, but please just don't do anything stupid," she pleaded. Pouncer slightly smiled and nodded, nuzzling Foxflame.

"I love ya Foxflame, don't forget ok?" She giggled and pressed foreheads with him.

"I love ya too you big weirdo," she laughed and walked over to where Daisypaw was arguing with her mentor, Lightningfall. Pouncer perked her ears up to hear his small kin yowl at the golden tom.

"Stop Lightningfall! I hate you!" Daisypaw wailed. Lightningfall hung his head in despair and nuzzled the she-cat.

"I'm sorry please forgive me," he pleaded. Daisypaw shook her head, so Lightningfall pretended to die.

"NO LIGHTNINGFALL I'M SORRY I DON'T HATE YOU! YOU'RE MY MENTOR!" She squealed. Lightningfall popped up and nuzzled her smiling.

"I know, let's go hunting," he laughed. Daisypaw laughed and followed him out of the tunnel.

Pouncer smiled and walked over to where his daughter, Skyflower, was cooing Poolpaw.

"Is he ok honey?" Skyflower shook her head, revealing her cheeks stained by tears. "What happened?"

"When Stormwind saved him, Poolpaw hurt his paw, and permanently damaged it. It's hurting him now," she whimpered. Pouncer frowned and nuzzled the small gray and brown tom.

"Hey little one? You're ok, just remember that you're a warrior inside and out," Pouncer said. Poolpaw smiled and licked Pouncer's cheek. Skyflower nuzzled her father and smiled.

"Thanks dad, Pouncer nodded and walked away, until he saw Keeper, then he stopped dead. She was sitting in the back of the tunnel, eating a half eaten mouse. He decided to hesitantly walk over to her. She tensed when he sat next to her.

"What are you doing? Here to flirt with me? Let me stop all that now, because I don't remember ok?! You're not helping me! I only even hear whispers at night, coaxing me to remember my family! I want to be left alone! Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU! I can't keep helping this…this bunch of skinny wimps anymore! You're all a lost cause! Give up! I need to find myself, don't expect to see me again," she hissed before storming away. Zeldastar ran after her, while the fraction of Pouncer's heart plummeted and broke.

A few minutes later, Zeldastar let Keeper go, and announced that she was leaving, and most likely won't be back. Pouncer watched as his ex-mate spread her wings and leave, never once looking back. "YOU COWARD!" Moonfire yowled. When her form was completely gone, Pouncer let out a heartbreaking wail, scaring all the birds away.

He collapsed to the grass in a heap of sobs, crying his eyes out, letting his heart destroy. Whiskershadow walked over to his father. "D-Dad?" Skyflower placed her tail on his back and shook her head.

"Give him time Whiskershadow, Moonfire also needs time. Let's go, Midnightpaw hurt his tail training," Skyflower cooed, as she led her siblings away.

Pouncer ignored them, everyone who tried to help him that night, shutting himself down. _I loved her, I loved her so much and she hates me now. She's gone, she left me and our children._ Pouncer sniffled and allowed one single tear to fall, before bolting into the woods, running from his problems, running from his excuses, running from his memories.

He suddenly ran into the form of a cat, and was strike across the face. He fell to the ground in a silent yowl. He looked up to see Nightfall looking down at Pouncer, a shocked gaze on her face. "Oh I'm sorry mysterious tom I met two days ago!" Nightfall giggled and licked up the blood seeping down Pouncer's cheek.

"Pouncer… my name is Pouncer," he whispered. She giggled and moved closer to him. Pouncer tensed when he felt her sweet breath on his face. Nightfall pounced onto Pouncer and ran her paw over his facial features. His strong jaw and stern expression, yet still playful.

She leaned her face closer to his and whispered. "I'm sorry," she giggled. Pouncer felt his heart soar and speed up.

"N-No p-problem N-Nightfall," he shivered as she played with fur on his face. He slowly pushed her off, so to have her smash her nose against his. She looked up at him and giggled. Pouncer's heart flopped, and for a moment in his hectic problem, he felt calm and happy.

 _ **NO! POUNCER! YOU LOVE ME! (I GUESS KEEPER'S IN THE PICTURE TO -_-**_

 _ **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY LOYAL YOU STUPID TOM! Anyway, not that I've calmed down… HOW THE HELL DOES NIGHTFALL THINK SHE IS STEALING MY MAN! ***_ _ **De-compresses**_ _ *** I'm ok, but comment if you like or hate (like me) Nightfall. Also why did Keeper leave just like that?! Comment and tell me overall what you thought about this chapter! (cries over Pouncer) Don't look at me! -Majesty**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Ok so I was feeling way to inspired to not do another chapter tonight! And I've made the decision to do the whole book in Pouncer's POV, because I love him. But every 5 chapters, you guys can vote about what special POV I use for that chapter. If you're unhappy about Pouncer being the main POV, guess what? I DON'T CARE! Because I love Pouncer, and besides you guys get to vote every 5 chapters on the POV, starting tomorrow. Also I'm completely free tomorrow so expect a lot of chapters! Also don't hate me, but I ship Pouncefall, but not as much as Starpounce XD –Majesty out!**_

 _"Come on Pouncer, play with me." Nightfall purred._

 _Pouncer ran to her and tackled her, nuzzling her. "I love you, Keeper." He purred. With that, he watched as Nightfall transformed into Keeper. Her dark blue eyes filled with emptiness and nothingness._

 _"You said you loved me!" Keeper cried. Pouncer started at her in surprise and started running away. He soon bumped into Nightfall._

 _"What about us Pouncer? I-I thought we were special?" Her eyes were pleading, yet had a secret passionate spark in them._

 _"Leave me alone! I-I can't decide!" Pouncer cried._

...

Pouncer woke up with a jolt. It had been two days since Keeper left. The night after he had met with Nightfall, Pouncer had even found a feather from Keeper's wing and tucked it into his nest. _A promise, Keeper, for I will never stop loving you, but I will find my happiness._ Ever since, Pouncer had snuck out and met Nightfall and play with her. She had even begun helping him with training and hunting.

 _I love Keeper so much, but am I getting feelings for Nightfall?_ Pouncer shook his pelt and walked over to where Cinderblaze was sitting with Iceheart. "Hey baby sis!" She looked back and when she noticed her brother she smiled.

"Hey! I had a dream last night that I was in Starclan, and all the new cats that go to Starclan now stay there and can't join us! W-We closed the barrier Pouncer! I think we're all staying with Memoryclan until we die again! Pouncer we've been given another life!" Cinderblaze bounced happy.

Pouncer smiled. "I know, Cinderblaze," Pouncer laughed. She nodded and nuzzled her big brother. "Yes it's all exciting, now shoo." He laughed. Cinderblaze nodded and ran away with Iceheart. Pouncer smirked and walked out of the tunnel, hoping to see Nightfall.

When he was out of earshot, Pouncer called for Nightfall. "Nightfall? Are you there?" No answer, not even a meow. Suddenly he saw Keeper face, her blank expression. He used to be able to see through her blank, expressionless stare… but he only saw emptiness.

"Turn around Pouncer, you love me remember?" Said her voice, a mere whisper in the wind.

"No! You left me, you don't love me." Pouncer snarled at the air. He started looking for Nightfall again.

"Pouncer you love me; you don't know her. Go home." Keeper urged. Pouncer clawed the air in a vain attempt to rid himself of the ghostly figure. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD KEEPER OF THE STARRY NIGHT!_

"Pouncer, please." Her voice pleaded.

"Stay away from me," He hissed. He could feel her ghostly figure next to his body, except with no body heat, no... nothing. "You're not real, you're not real!" Pouncer started running from the voice, still looking for Nightfall.

"Pouncer!" He turned around to see Nightfall standing on a rock, a happy expression on her face.

"Nightfall! I've been looking for you!" He cried running towards her. But then Keeper's from appeared in front of him once more.

"She's a stranger Pouncer. Turn. Around. Now." Keeper demanded. Enraged, Pouncer yowled and attacked the air.

"No! You don't love me you left me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pouncer screamed in the empty air, only to face terrified Nightfall.

"I-I'm so sorry Pouncer, I-I guess I-I'll go." She whimpered. _Oh no!_

Pouncer ran and tackled her, forcing both of them to roll down an elevated patch of soft grass. The finally landed and faced each other.

"I didn't yell at you, I-I was yelling at… my inner demons." He said. Nightfall nodded and nuzzled his soft gray neck fur. Pouncer's heart beat faster by the second as Nightfall licked all the messy strands of fur on his pelt.

"Pouncer I know we've just met, but I know my feelings for you are deep. I think I'm in love with you." She purred. Nightfall had snuggled close to Pouncer, their pelts so close it was as if they both had gray and black pelts.

"Nightfall, let me tell you a story," Pouncer said. After explaining his life and family history and everything that needed to be explained, Nightfall stared at him shocked. "I'm afraid to love you Nightfall, I do, but I'm afraid ok?"

She nodded and touched noses with him, intertwining their tails. "Fear is my new confident for you Pouncer. We love each other, and we both know it," she purred. Pouncer nodded and licked her cheek. "I love you Pouncer." she said.

"I-I love you too Nightfall," Pouncer said, wrapping Nightfall closer to his body, feeling more safe and uncertain than he ever had in his life. "I love you." He whispered. _Keeper, I-I love you._

...

Pouncer had fallen asleep, and Nightfall was still sleeping next to him. _Oh no! I have to go now, but I don't want to leave her…_

He got up and splashed in the nearby puddle to disguise the scent. He grabbed the nearest flower, and placed it in Nightfall's paw. "I love you," He whispered. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Pouncer ran back home. When he got to the tunnel, though, he almost crashed into Whiskershadow. "You!" Whiskershadow spat like he had licked a rabbit dropping. "Come with me now." He hissed.

Pouncer nodded, and followed his son outside, under a tree.

"Whiskershadow, what's wrong?"

Whiskershadow narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"You know what you did, you… you… you deceiver!" Whiskershadow spat. He advanced on his father. "I-I saw you with _her!_ You're supposed to stay loyal to mom!" Rage filled Pouncer.

"Stay loyal to her?! NO ONE WAS MORE LOYAL THAN ME! She left me Whiskershadow! She left me, so I can't be happy?! She's happy being alone, with me, without _you_ and your sisters! Am I happy?! NO! I miss her like like I would miss _air!_ Please be happy for me!" Pouncer snarled.

Whiskershadow scowled. "You're a selfish bastard! She loved you! She can't remember! If you loved her, you would have never gone to seen your pathetic wench of a she-cat!" Rage overpowered him, and Pouncer screamed.

"YOU WILL NOT CALL NIGHTFALL THAT! I LOVED KEEPER BUT SHE LEFT! WHISKERSHADOW, PLEASE!" Pouncer cried. Whiskershadow looked down at his father.

"You're not my father, my father would have chased after my mother, even when she left. Do us both the favor and stay away from me." Whiskershadow hissed.

Pouncer stared at his son, hurt and anger in his eyes as Whiskershadow ran back to camp. Pouncer hung his head in despair. "I'm sorry Whiskershadow, I'm so sorry," he wailed silently. Dragging his tail, Pouncer made his way back to camp.

 _ **GOD THE FEELS! As for the Starclan thing, yes all the Starclan cats that came to Memoryclan are alive and were given 2nd lives. As for new cats joining Starclan, they stay in Starclan now, and can not come back down. Starclan is 100% normal now. As for Daisymist? She died before the Starclan cats were granted their 2nd lives. They got their 2nd life when Zel became leader. So like Tallstripe, Daisymist is gone (R.I.P My babies) Also, tomrrow's chapter will actually be told in Keeper's POV because we need to see her right now. You guys get to choose the POV in chapter 10 I swear! –Majesty ALSO LET'S THANK KEEPER FOR EDITING THIS! WOO HOO!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Hey Ashes! So this chapter is told in Keeper's POV for the special chapter, so be prepared! (sorry I was watching the lion king) ANYWAY! You know how Juniperfrost is expecting kits? Well Captain Bat chose the kits, so yay! Bye!_**

Keeper was walking through a silent forest. _Ah, great! I can't smell a single morsel of food!_ Keeper hissed in annoyance and settled down in a bramble bush, getting prepared to sleep. _Sleep, come to me please?_ She laid her head down on her paws and closed her eyes. After a while, sleep finally overcame her.

…

 _Keeper found herself in the Memoryclan tunnel. What the hell? Where am I?! "Hello? Anyone?" Am I dreaming? Keeper shook her pelt and lifted her nose up to sniff the air. A familiar scent filled her nose._

 _She turned around to see Whiskershadow scowling at her. "What do you want?" Keeper hissed and Whiskershadow shrugged._

 _"I want you to be my mother again," he whimpered. Suddenly Whiskershadow turned into a small black kit. Keeper suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, making her cry out._

 _"V-Vista?"_

...

Little Whiskershadow disappeared and Keeper woke up in a jolt. Her fur was clinging to her bones, and her wings puffed out. _What was that?! Whose Vista? Vista mean's sight, who in their right mind names a cat sight?!_ Shaking her fur, Keeper got up and started looking for prey.

The sweet scent of a mouse filled her nose, so she crept forward, wings pulled close to her flank.

Keeper leapt into the air, trying to pounce on the mouse, only to collide with a white she-cat. The white she-cat had three scars over her right eye and a few scars on her pelt. Her medium length white-gray fur was fairly groomed, and her blue-purple eyes were vibrant and sparking with anger.

"You just cost me a mouse!" She scowled. Keeper snarled and stared at the she-cat. Suddenly the she-cat's gaze wavered down the Keeper's wings. "I'm sorry, my name is Frost, "She smiled. "You must be hungry, come to my group and we'll feed and care for you." Frost promised.

"I don't need your help, I'll be fine on my own," she challenged. Frost laughed and shook her head.

"Ah honey, you won't last without me," she declared. Keeper snarled and was about to teach this strange cat a lesson, when felt another pain in her head. _UGH! I'm only going to fix my head, maybe she has someone who can help me._

"Fine, but try anything funny and your white pelt will become red," Keeper hissed.

"You're adorable," Frost cooed. "Now shut ya trap and follow me," she ordered.

Keeper hesitantly followed Frost through the forest, her uncertainty growing wider and wider as they advanced through the forest. "Where are we going? Can we go back? I don't even know you, if you try to kill me, I'll kill you first! Frost, what's going on?!" Keeper questioned Frost every two seconds. _If this she-cat tires to kill me, UGH that would be annoying. Obviously I could take her, but she looks very dangerous._

They stopped at old stone structure, vines growing everywhere, with undergrowth sprouting everywhere. Keeper was in awe. "Your camp is beautiful, so mysterious." Keeper commented. She noticed how all the cats in Frost's group were tough and ragged looking. _They seem intimidating… I like it._

Frost smiled and smoothed her fur. "Thank you! Now let me show you around!" Frost smiled and after showing Keeper around the camp. Frost sat her down in Frost's den. "Ok, so I brought you here because I noticed your wings, so let me get to the point. You're special Keeper, I can feel your aura. I know you're form the lab in Russia. My group and I are all decadents of the cats that survived the explosion." Keeper uncomfortably shifted on her paws and looked Frost dead in the eye.

"Frost listen, I just left a group of cats because I felt out of place, I just want to be alone! I feel like I have lost part of a memory, like I have a shadow where something is missing! And suddenly I'm here again. Everyone thinks I have I'm a savior or something with a mate and star-kits or something, but they are sorely mistaken! I'm used to my kind of crazy, which involves powers and differences. Now tell me why you've brought me here," Keeper hissed

"Your wings are beautiful, Keeper," Frost said, completely ignoring Keeper's question. "I know you can fly and speak many tongues, but as an acquired skill. My power involves all thing telekinetic."

"Frost how do you know this?!" Keeper questioned.

"Because I just do, ok? I have my sources, and you have yours, so get your nose out of my business and focus!" She snapped.

"Get your nose out of my business?! Frost this is _my business_! Forget it, I'm leaving," she hissed. Frost grabbed her tail and yanked her back. Keeper snarled and tried to strike Frost, but she moved away too fast. "YOU LITTLE-" Her sentence cut off when Frost flung a twig at Keeper's face, not even flinching.

"That's my power," Frost smirked. Keeper narrowed her eyes and watched as Frost kept moving debris everywhere, not even having to focus on the object.

"Quite impressive." Keeper said defensively. Frost smirked and ruffled her pelt up.

"I guess it's better than those giant feathers sticking out of your flank," she jabbed. Keeper glared at her and fluffed her wings out, imitating Frost.

"I stand corrected," she scowled playfully. Keeper rolled her eyes and huffed.

Suddenly a dark ginger she-cat with a white belly, ear tips, tail tip, and muzzle came bolting into the structure. "Frost! FROST! I heard you and a strange she-cat talking, and I've never her before, and I-I was just worried about you," The she-cat cried. Keeper just started at the strange she-cat.

 _How could she have heard us, when she looks like she's just run from the Memoryclan tunnel and back? Was she far away? She must have super hearing._

Keeper shook her head and kept listening to their conversation. "Majesty, please relax." Frost hissed. Majesty dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Frost, you're my best friend. And you would rather talk to-to this flying freak?!" Majesty growled and huffed. "Frost, when you're done talking to _this_ she-cat, maybe you would care that Holly is gone!" Frost gasped in shock and anger.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Frost snarled. "WAS IT DEER?! I'LL KILL HIM IF HE HURT HOLLY!" Majesty shrunk back, and shook her head.

"I-I don't know Frost! T-There were chunks of her fur scattered by the river, covered in blood!" Majesty shivered and Frost let out a caterwaul and ran out of her camp, Majesty and a few other cats followed her.

"What?" _Should I follow them? Yes, why not…_

…

Keeper spread her wings and took off. She started flying around looking for Frost. Spotting the white she-cat running alongside a river, rage and hatred flaring in her eyes, Keeper suddenly nose-dived down and landed by Frost.

Frost glared at her. "How nice of you to join us Keeper, now please, please help me find Holly." Frost snapped.

"Yes of course, what does she look like?"

"She's incredibly small, black with yellow eyes, and a stubby tail. She's so young- I promised her mother I would care for her!" Frost snarled and clawed at the dirt and grass, shredding it.

"Calm down, I'll help you Frost." Keeper hissed. Frost nodded and lifted her nose. Keeper did the same, and suddenly caught the horrid stench of blood. Crinkling her nose, she pointed at the brambles. "She's in there, I can smell her."

Frost dove into the brambles, ignoring them clawing at her fur and skin. She came back out, clutching a small black she-cat. She set Holly down on the grass and started licking her pelt. "Holly! Holly, are you ok?" Frost fretted. The tiny she-cat nodded and snuggled up to Frost.

"I-I'm ok, I got attacked by a hawk." She squeaked.

"WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU BY A HAWK?!" Holly shrunk back, but Frost grabbed her and faced her. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! Holly I wouldn't be able to live with knowing you were hurt."

"I'm so sorry Frost! B-But you said you were so hungry so I wanted to help you." She whimpered. Frost's eyes shone with grief, yet she was smiling.

"Awe, honey, I'll be ok. As long as you're ok, I'm ok." She purred.

Keeper smiled and the sight of the two cats, but was soon poked by Majesty. "Be careful flying freak. If you're staying with us, Frost will be very upset that you found Holly before her. She loves Holly like a daughter, and was close with Holly's mother, who died when Holly was born. And the fact that you found Holly first makes her feel likes she has failed." Majesty warned.

 _Oh, great…_

 ** _YES, I HAVE JOINED THE STORY! HOPE YOU LIKED! BYE! AND KEEPER HAD EDITED IT AGAIN SO THAT'S PROBABLY WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOOO GOOD XD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Ok this chapter is very special for Cap! Cap I hope you like! BTW we are with Pouncer again! Also please comment on the story giving me ideas, or OC's I'll always use them!_**

2 MOONS LATER…

Pouncer was sitting with Juniperfrost in the make-shift nursery, gossiping with her. "Oh please!" Juniperfrost snorted. "Sunpaw is in _love_ with Dapplepaw not Midnightpaw! These are our kin we're talking about Pouncer," she giggled.

"Whatever, we'll see you little brat," he laughed. She smacked him with her tail, then hunched over. "Juniperfrost? Are you ok my little minion?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?!"

"My kits are coming you idiotic moue! Get Runningbreeze and Whiskershadow," she shrieked. Pouncer ran to Whiskershadow his his den, where he was organizing herbs, and Runningbreeze was napping.

"What do you want old bat?!" Whiskershadow hissed.

"Listen you little brat! You're a medicine cat, so put your differences with me aside for now, and help Juniperfrost! Her kits are here!" Whiskershadow snapped out of his angry trance and ran to get herbs.

"DAMN IT! RUNNINGBREEZE WE'RE OUT OF CHERVIL AND BORAGE!" Whiskershadow yelled. Runningbreeze bolted awake and ran outside to get herbs, and Pouncer ran to Juniperfrost.

Foxflame was with her sister, massaging her belly and whispering soothing herbs. Grayfur was fretting, and was soon shooed with Wolftail, who led him outside.

"Juniperfrost are you ok?" Pouncer asked? She glared at him and weakly shook her head. Whiskershadow came running towards her, pushing Pouncer away, operating with Foxflame and Runningbreeze, who was holding herbs.

Pouncer walked over to where Grayfur was fretting. "Is she ok?! We can't afford to loose kits, we were broken when Summerpaw died," he cried.

"She'll be fine," Summerpaw interrupted. She had come back from hunting when she heard her mother cry out. "Why do we even have to stay in this retched tunnel?! We should be back at our camp by now," she hissed.

"I know, but until we're string enough to fight, and kill Terror, we're stuck here," Pouncer huffed.

"Can we stay on topic?!" Grayfur snapped. Pouncer and Summerpaw nodded, blushing. "Thank you."

Juniperfrost let out a shriek and everything quieted down. "JUNIPERFROST!" Grayfur screamed running to his mate. Pouncer followed him, barging through cats. He looked down to see Grayfur cuddling Juniperfrost and his three new kits, a giant smiled on his face.

"I have little siblings," Timberfrost smiled, nuzzling his mother. Pouncer looked at the tiny scraps of fur. "What are their names?"

Juniperfrost smiled and nuzzled the kitten that looked exactly like Grayfur. "This is Fogkit," Juniperfrost purred, pulling the tiny tom closer to her belly. She next pointed at the golden and white tabby she-cat. She had her father's markings and her mother's pelt colors. "This is Blossomkit." Finally, she pointed at the smallest kit. He had a dark gray pelt with a lighter gray back with a white muzzle, tail tip, belly, chest, and ears. "And this is Wrenkit," she purred.

"They're gorgeous," Grayfur smiled. "We have future warriors," he purred.

Whiskershadow was even smiling, nuzzling Vitapool. "Ok, every-cat out, Juniperfrost needs rest. Runningbreeze give her borage leaves, and look after her Foxflame." Both she-cats nodded, and stayed in the nursery while everyone else left the nursery. Grayfur reluctantly left his mate and new kits and followed Timberfrost.

Pouncer smiled at Juniperfrost and left the nursery. "Zeldastar?" Zeldastar turned around, and tilted her head. "May I go hunting alone please? I would like to clear my head," he asked.

"Yes of course, but don't take too long," she said. Pouncer nodded, thanked her, and ran out of camp. He needed Nightfall especially now.

"Nightfall?" He called. He lifted up his nose, in hope to find her scent. _I can smell her, she's close! I'll surprise her!_ Pouncer smiled and gathered a bunch of flowers, and held them in his jaws.

"Nightfall?" He mumbled through his jaws full of flowers. He turned around to see her arguing with a big white and brown tom. He perked up his ears in his curiosity to hear their conversation.

"Leave me alone Tree! I'LL GET IT DONE OK?!" She snapped at him. _Get what done?_ Pouncer waited until the tom, Tree, had left and walked over to Nightfall.

She had a shocked expression on her face but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Hey baby! I missed you," she purred. "Are those for me?!" She noticed the flowers and Pouncer nodded. She grabbed the flowers and nuzzled him. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Of course my love," Pouncer purred. He nuzzled her and breathed in her sweet scent. "I love you," he whispered. No matter how many times he told Nightfall he loved her, his heart betrayed him by thinking of Keeper. _She doesn't love you Pouncer, and I love NIGHTFALL not KEEPER!_ Convinced with himself, Pouncer tackled Nightfall.

"Who was that tom Nighty?" Nightfall sucked in a breath but exhaled.

"An old family friend," she answered. Unconvinced, Pouncer pressed forward.

"But what did he what?" He asked. She smiled and touched noses with Pouncer.

"Just some, some prey. But let's not talk about him, he's annoying," she whispered. Giggling, she got up and jabbed Pouncer with her paw. "Tag you're it!" She squealed.

"AH DARN IT!" Chasing her, Pouncer tagged her and started running to the river. With Nightfall on his heels, he made a hard left, causing her to fall in the river.

"Nightfall!" Screaming for his new mate, Pouncer jumped into the icy river and grabbed her black scruff. Dragging her onto the grass again, he licked her fur until she was dry. "Are you ok my love?"

Shivering, she nodded. "I-I can't swim, so I'm afraid of water," she whimpered.

Pouncer held her close in an attempt to warm her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, but you're safe with me," he purred. Nightfall snuggled close to him, and Pouncer wrapped his body around hers protectively. _You'll always be safe with me Nighty, always._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _YAY CHAPTER 8 ALREADY! Anyway, this book is going pretty well if I do say so myself XD. But yeah, I'm really liking UTSD, but getting to the point. I wanted to answer or talk about your comments from last chapter. Ok here we go!_**

 ** _CaptainBat: YES! JUPY IS A MOMY AGAIN! AND I CHANGED HIS NAME TO FOGKIT! XD_**

 ** _Foxstar354emma: Yes, Jupy has beautiful babies! And if you still love Starpounce like me, they do still have hope you just have to believe!_**

 ** _Keeper of the Starry Night: She commented last chapter, but anyway. I thought the lab was in Russia XD so sorry about that, and I'll look up amnesia so I learn more_** ** _J_**

 ** _Also please go check out these beautiful people's stories, they're absolutely amazing! Anyway, bye!_**

"Pouncer stop daydreaming!" Zeldastar barked. Pouncer snapped his head up and started apologetically at his leader.

"My apologies Zeldastar, "he said bowing his head. Flicking her tail in annoyance, she exhaled slowly.

"Come in my den now, please," she said, trying to maintain a calm voice. Pouncer nodded and followed her into her den. She sat in her nest and Pouncer sat in front of her. "Listen I know this tunnel isn't the greatest, but we're stuck here until we can take Terror down, and that won't be for maybe a few seasons."

Pouncer nodded and swallowed. "Excuse me, but where is this leading to?" She narrowed her eyes and kept her patience.

"Because I know you've been sneaking out." Pouncer tensed, but smoothed his fur down. "You need to get out of your loner style, and help this clan," she hissed. Pouncer's fur prickled in annoyance. "But it's fine, I just need you to prove that your in. So, with that, you will be included in very patrol everyday, and will at least bring one piece of prey to the tunnel everyday."

Pouncer sat there bewildered. "But Zeldastar!" She silenced him with the death glare.

"HUSH! My word is final, I would suggest you start now," she said, narrowing her eyes. Pouncer hissed in annoyance but nodded and smiled. He left her den, swearing under his breath. _Ugh, well better join the hunting patrol now._

"Iceheart! Wolftail told me you were organizing a hunting patrol," Pouncer said.

"Yeah of course, come on we're leaving now." He said.

"Who's coming?" Pouncer asked. Iceheart smiled and pointed at Grayfur, Waterstar, Poolpaw, and Regnantstorm. "Ah ok, good bunch," Pouncer smiled. Iceheart returned the smiled and set off.

"Hey Pouncer!" Regnantstorm called. Pouncer turned around to see the light gray tom bound up to him.

"Oh hello! How are you and my daughter," ha asked, narrowing his eyes when he mentioned Moonfire. Regnantstorm blushed and shuffled his paws.

"We're. she's, err, we're great," he stuttered. Pouncer started at him, confused.

"Everything ok?" Regnantstorm nodded and smiled. "Ok, just be nice, anyone who messes with my daughter, messes with me," he threatened. Regnantstorm nodded, utterly terrified. Pouncer smiled and joked around with him some more. "How's Sunpaw?"

"She's great! I love her to bits, and she's a very fast learner according to Mudraven," Regnantstorm smiled. Pouncer nodded approvingly, and focused on hunting.

After a while, Pouncer managed to catch two thrushes, and a vole with Regnantstorm. "Good job!" He said happily. Regnantstorm nodded, jaws full of prey and feathers. On their way to camp, Pouncer kept thinking about Keeper. _Does she still love me? Do I still love her? No, no I can't, I love Nightfall now. But does she still love me?_

When he got to camp with the patrol, Pouncer ran to the nursery to check on Juniperfrost. He ran into his son on the way. Whiskershadow gave him a partially angry glare, before resulting in a pathetic stare.

"Whiskershadow I'm so sorry," Pouncer said, sorrow coating his voice.

"I-I, I-I'm sorry too," he said. Pounce smiled and nuzzled his son. "I shouldn't have been so mean, I was just upset about mom," he whimpered.

"Me too, but stay strong for our clan ok?" Whiskershadow nodded and even smiled at his father. He set off with Vitapool and Runningbreeze a few minutes later, and Pouncer made his way to the nursery.

Foxflame was snuggled up to her sister, cooing at the little kits. "Aren't they cute?!" She cried excitedly. Pouncer laughed and nodded.

"They're little angels. Well I came to check on you she-cats, I should get going though. Take care," he smiled.

"I'm always careful," Foxflame laughed. Pouncer smirked and walked out of the nursery, aching for his nest. When he got to his nest, he collapsed in exhaustion. _Ugh I was so tired, but put on a straight face._ Smiling, Pouncer soon fell asleep.

 ** _Switched a quick POV to Nightfall…_**

Nightfall ran into his den, anger and fear building up in her heart. _He better be proud of me; this was the hardest task he's ever forced me to do._ She walked into his den, a scowl forming on her lips. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hello love," he cooed.

"Hello boss," Nightfall spat.

"Now is that anyway to talk to me?"

"No Terror, my apologies," Nightfall said. Terror smiled his menacing smile and started playing with his paws.

"Have you been a good kitty and performed your tasks?" Nightfall choked back a snarl and smiled. "Because you remember our deal, am I correct?" Nightfall nodded.

"Yes Terror, Pouncer is in love with me I believe." Terror let out a happy giggled and danced around.

"MARVELOUS! I want him destroyed, but of course you already know that dearie," he hissed. Nightfall nodded. "GOOD! Now give your matey a little kissy," he cooed. Nightfall slowly walked up to Terror and licked his cheek, accidentally-on purpose- biting him a little. _Ugh, only for my promise._

"Ah, is little Nighty a little salty?" _Only he can call me Nighty._

"No boss, everything is perfect," she smiled. _This kills me, yet somehow feels kind of ok._ Smiling, Nightfall nuzzled her mate and got some prey.

 ** _WHAT THE % & #!? ID SHE BREAKS MY POUNCER I'LL MURDER HER! OK ANYWAY BYE BABES!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **OK! So I kind of wanted to do a special-feel-packed chapter so don't hate me! I have only a few notes before I leave! 1. Yes I am continuing Storme Academy, just a little later on, so BE PATEINT! 2. If you read Bloodlines, you would know Flamestorm moved on from Larkstar when she died, and that Larkstar claimed she was fine. She lied. Larkstar was broken, and honestly still is. So without further ado, this surprise chapter starting Larkstar!**_

Larkstar was sitting in her nest when Flamestar entered with Bluestream, so close, that they were touching pelts. Larkstar immediately felt her heart sink, but she smiled. _Put on a straight face Larkstar, come on._ Larkstar forced her smiled.

"Can I help you?" She asked, partially snapping. Flamestar snickered and Bluestream moved closer to him.

"Now Larky stop snapping," he snickered. Butterflies filled Larkstar's belly, but she forced them down.

"Don't call me Larky," she snapped, frightening them. Flamestar smiled sheepishly and pulled Bluestream close. "What do you want, shouldn't you two be off flirting somewhere?" Larkstar saw how her jab made Flamestar tense.

"We just came to tell you that you need to join us on the border patrol," Bluestream smiled. Her beautiful tabby silver fur was glossy and groomed, while Larkstar's pelt was ragged and messy. She immediately started smoothing her fur down, making Bluestream giggle. _Oh I really want to call her my naughty word, but she's way to likelable1_ Larkstar scowled and followed them to the tunnel entrance where Sparrowflight, Stormwind, Berryfoot, and Reedfur were waiting.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was on this border patrol, I was still sleeping," she hissed, glaring at Flamestar, who only shrugged and winked at her. _Mouse-brain._

"It's fine," Sparrowflight said smirking. "I guess in your old age you forget easily," she smirked. Larkstar flicked her tail annoyed and butted her daughter playfully.

"I'm not old!" Larkstar cried. Everyone laughed, and Reedfur smiled at her.

"Ah Sparrowflight, your mom's not old, still gorgeous at lest," he cooed. Larkstar blushed and Sparrowflight made a gagging noise.

"Save it for your nests," Sparrowflight gagged. Larkstar flicked her daughter with her tail.

"Oh shush," she said blushing. "Let's patrol!" Berryfoot rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your permission Larkstar," she sighed, obviously annoyed. Larkstar gave her a puzzled look, but Berryfoot only shrugged. _Whatever, her loss! I'm an amazing cat!_

During the patrol, Larkstar suddenly felt a tug on her tail. She snapped her head back to see Flamestar frowning. "Hey what's your deal today?" He asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?!" Larkstar snapped, louder than intended.

"Hey shush! I just mean, you were flirting with Reedfur and everything, and I was wondering if you two were like a thing or something," he said nonchalant. Larkstar felt very, very angry now.

"Oh I see how it is you little tomcat! So it's ok for you to get a new mate, WHEN I DIE! But it's not ok for me to harmlessly flirt with Reedfur when you've obviously moved on?! Ugh I can't believe you! Stay out of my sight!" Larkstar snarled at her ex-mate.

Flamestar stood there. "Who's to say that I don't care about you?" He said in a voice that was barely a whisper. Larkstar stared at him, appalled. "Larky, of course I still care about you, and yes I have moved on but I'll always love you. I mean I'm sure Reedfur is fine and all but-" Larkstar silenced him with the death glare.

"Well done ruining a nice speech. Oh watch this!" Larkstar pranced over to Reedfur, putting on her best, 'I'm adorable' face.

"Oh! Hey Larkstar," Reedfur smiled. Larkstar suddenly smashed her nose against Reedfur's, causing shocked gasps to fly between her patrol.

Mom?!" Sparrowflight cried, chuckling nervously.

Larkstar finally pulled away, smiling. _Wow._ Reedfur sat there stunned, as did Flamestar and Bluestream. "W-Why did you d-do that?" Reedfur asked, shaking a little in happiness.

"I wanted to, I might be falling for you," she cooed. Larkstar nuzzled Reedfur, purring loudly. She looked to where Flamestar was walking back to camp, tail dragging. Larkstar felt a pang of guilt.

"Flamestar?" Bluestream called, before chasing after him. "What's wrong my love?" Larkstar heard her mumble. _D-Did I just ruin something?_

Sparrowflight shot her the 'I'm happy for you look' before walking over to her mom. "Nice job momma, Reedfur really nice, and I think dad will be ok, after all, he did get another mate too."

Larkstar led her over to a quiet corner. "Spar, I love you, but… ugh I don't know," she said exasperated. "I like Reedfur and all, but I don't know if I want another mate already, I think I'll take it slow with him," she said. Sparrowflight nodded and smiled.

"I love you mom, so I spurt you. But I think you need to talk to dad," she said. Larkstar nodded, but looked back at Reedfur. Sparrowflight noticed and giggled. "I'll tell him you had something to take care of," she winked.

Larkstar nuzzled her daughter and ran after Flamestar. After running for a while, she finally found him sitting under a tree, frowning. "Hey," she said awkwardly. He stared at her, his eyes shone with pain.

"D-Do you really like him?" He asked. Larkstar tensed and and nodded. Flamestar hung his head sadly.

"Well I love you, but I kind of like Reedfur, besides, you love Bluestream."

"Of course I love Bluestream, b-but that doesn't mean I like it if you have feelings for someone else." He explained. Larkstar didn't know how to feel. Happy that he still loved her? Or angry that he wasn't ok with you moving on, when her CERNTAINLY had? Both.

"Flamestar I love you, but please doesn't my happiness mean anything to you? You moved on, and now it's my turn," she half pleaded, have ordered. Flamestar just started at her, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh Larkstar," he cried. "I loved you, we had a daughter, but you're right. We have to move on," he said sternly. _Duh I knew that! I just told you that! Humph._ "I'll always love you, but I love Bluestream," he hissed, suddenly angry.

"Flamestar I know, I- "

"No, let me finish," he hissed, cutting her off. Larkstar just started at him. "I _loved_ you Larkstar," he cried. "Why, why did you do this to me?!"

"DO THIS TO YOU?! YOU MOVED ON A WEEK AFTER I DIED!" Larkstar screamed. Flamestar stood his ground, matching her angry mood. "I had to sit in Starclan, waiting for you, only to see you move on from me," she cried. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you confess your love to Bluestream?! You broke me!"

Flamestar frowned and let a few tears fall. "I-I'm so sorry Larkstar, I-I'm so sorry," he said sadly. She stared at him, sympathy filling her heart.

"Flamestar let me find my happiness, because you found yours," she said finally. "I love you and always will, but I like Reedfur too ok? Please," she pleaded.

Flamestar looked into her eyes and finally smiled. He nodded and licked her cheek. "Yes, yes of course," he said, wiping a tear away. He leaned in close, inches away from her face and whispered. "I will always love you."

He walked away, and left Larkstar shivering and confused. _Ah Flamestar, you confusing tomcat._

 _ **Not too bad for feels, but this was hard for me to write XD -Majesty**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 ** _So sorry I was so absent but I had testing this week and have two more tomorrow, but then I'm free! Also I want to inform you Ashes that Keeper of the Starry Night has an amazing story called Winter Eternal and it's amazing! AGAIN KEEPER OF THE STRAYY NIGHT HAS A BUNCH OF AMAZING STORIES! So does Foxstar534emma and Captain Bat! Fox even has a forum called Fireclan and Friends, and it's so very amazing! So please go check all of their stories out and stuff if you're awesome! And we can thank Keeper for editing this chapter and inspiring me for this chapter. Ciao babes!_**

Pouncer was playing with Juniperfrost's three little kits, now each a moon old. Pouncer gave them his best badger face as a growl rumbled in his throat. "I'm going to eat you all up!" He threatened, looming over Fogkit, Wrenkit, and Blossomkit. They squealed and started running away from him. Pouncer started chasing them, his paws pounding into the earth as he mimicked the white and black beast.

Wrenkit tripped as his littermates ran past him. "Wait! Come back for me!" He squealed. Pouncer grabbed the little kit and started swaying. Wrenkit was squeaking with fear, but giggling with happiness.

"I'm suddenly tired," Pouncer said faking a yawn. "I think it's time you come to my den so I can gobble you up!"

"No please Mr. Badger! My momma will miss me! Daddy the badger's got me!" Wrenkit shrieked.

"Wrenkit, I'm coming for you!" Fogkit yowled as he jumped onto Pouncer's back, digging his tiny, thorn-like claws into his scruff. Blossomkit focused on batting Pouncer's haunches while Wrenkit dangled in his jaws.

"Oh no, I'm dying!" Pouncer cried as he dropped Wrenkit on his littermates and fell over, faking his death. Blossomkit jumped on Pouncer's flank, letting out a yowl of triumph while her brothers kept batting Pouncer's fake dead body.

"ROAR! I'M SUDDENLY ALIVE!" Pouncer shrieked, jumping to his paws, startling the kits. All three kits were sent tumbling across the nursery floor, giggling until they couldn't breathe. Pouncer went over to collect the kits and lead them to their mother.

Juniperfrost tsked when she saw Pouncer and her kits walk over to her, fur in tangles and eyes crazed with excitement. "What did you do to them?" She asked, sighing. Pouncer shrugged sheepishly and grinned.

"Aw, Juniperfrost, they're fine. We had the best day- Right, little warriors?" Pouncer asked, winking.

"Uh, yeah! We had really fun! We killed him!" Blossomkit puffed out her tiny chest out in pride while her brothers nodded. Juniperfrost smiled and laughed.

"Oh, that's wonderful dears! Now let Pouncer be on his way, I think I heard Zeldastar say she needed you on a patrol." She said, facing Pouncer. He nodded and left the nursery, but heard the quiet mumbles of Juniperfrost and Foxflame (Who was sitting in her nest), talking to the kits about the proper way to fight.

Chuckling lightly, Pouncer made his way over to Zeldastar, Regnantstorm, Poolpaw, and Thornlight. "You wanted me on the patrol, Zeldastar?" Pouncer asked. Zeldastar nodded and focused her attention to Thornlight.

"Didn't you say you could smell a strange metallic stench?" She asked, green eyes swirling with curiosity.

"Well, yes. I was hunting with Berryfoot and Emberwing when something made a weird noise, and the stink of metal filled our noses. Terrible." He said, wrinkling his nose. Zeldastar nodded, intrigued.

"I bet it's a twoleg," Poolpaw spat. Regnantstorm hushed him by flicking him in the ear. Poolpaw winced and soon quieted down to a soft grumble. "Stupid twolegs." He mumbled. Regnantstorm hushed him again and stared at his sister and Thornlight.

"Whatever it is, we should check it out." He meowed sternly.

"Yes, but stay cautious." Zeldastar warned, leading them out of the tunnel. Pouncer followed after his patrol, falling behind Regnantstorm, right next to Thornlight.

"Was it creepy?" He asked the black and white warrior. Thornlight nodded and shook out his pelt.

"Yeah! I got chills and started to feel like there were ants crawling in my pelt!" Thornlight shivered and began to advance forward, Pouncer following. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" Thornlight asked.

Pouncer smiled and shrugged. "I'm good. Juniperfrost's kits have made my life more fun, and I'm sure Grayfur is over the moon happy." he smiled. Thornlight let out a purr and smiled.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure Grayfur would kill me, but I have the biggest crush on Juniperfrost." Thornlight said, blushing. Pouncer let out a laugh and rested his tail on the young warrior's back.

"She's beautiful and very fun, but _way_ off limits," He teased. "Grayfur would very much kill you if you even gushed at Juniperfrost." he laughed. Thornlight flattened his ears, embarrassed, but laughed. Suddenly, chills started to creep up Pouncer's spine and he felt exactly like Thornlight had described: Terrified.

Darkness suddenly swirled around them, causing Pouncer's vision to go dark. Stumbling blindly, he heard Regnantstorm rush pass him, and a soft "Oof" come from Zeldastar.

"Hello?" He called, straining to see. A few seconds later, a response came from his left- Poolpaw.

"Over here!"

Angling his ears toward the sound of his voice, he began to shakily make his way over there. His brain felt muddled, he couldn't think clearly. _'What In Starclan's name caused this?'_

Suddenly, a shadow, darker than night, reared up in front of him. He could barely make it out against the blackness pressing against his eyelids. It looked vaguely twoleg-ish, but hulking, bigger, much bigger. Green, luminescent slime oozed in places on its body. Strange green growths could also be seen on it. Pouncer's heart was pierced with fear, and his head was suddenly filled with images of everyone he cared about dying, or something worse. _Moonfire. Whiskershadow. Skyflower. Nightfall. Cinderblaze. Keeper._

Letting out a whimper, the normally brave and cocky warrior was reduced to a shivering mess in seconds. The shadow loomed over him, and with a jolt he realized that it was not in fact black- Rather, it showed no color, simply a void, and his eyes were merely perceiving it as such. **(1)**

The shadow drew nearer to him. Its mouth opened, revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth, each of them easily a tail-length long, all of them dripping with black venom. It loomed in front of him, and Pouncer shut his eyes, praying to anything, to everything he could think of, to help him-

And then a screech sounded, long and harrowing, making Pouncer's bones tense up and his heart quake with even more fear. Another screech sounded, from right in front of him, and he managed to realize, through the muddled mess that were his thoughts, that the shadow must be communicating. A series of more screeches followed, each of them worse than the last, and by the end Pouncer was just wishing for it to end. _'Please, please, stop...'_

He barely registered the crunching sound as the hulking shadow, taller than two two-legs and three times as wide, moved away. He barely noticed the red light shining through his eyelids as sunlight returned. All he knew was that it was over. And he was filled with sweet, glorious relief.

 ** _If you couldn't tell, those last few amazing paragraphs (From 'Darkness suddenly swirled...' onward) were from the beautiful mind of Keeper, so thanks Keeper!_**

 **(1)- Inspired by Book 2 of the Magisterium series, titled The Copper Gauntlet -Keeper of the Starry Night**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _So I'm very sorry for my absence again, I got a little sick, so sorry. Also I'm scarping Storme Academy because I lost interest in writing it, and got sidetracked, but after the Storm Series ends, I'll be making a book similar to Storme Academy after so don't worry. Also Cap, Fox, and Keeper would you like to help me write that book after the Storm Series? ANYWAY! This chapter is in Nightfall's POV, and Keeper edited this chapter, so thanks Keeper! Bye guys! Also be sure to check out Deerspot's Path, written by KalypsoKari87! It has a lot of potential and is really good! BYE!_**

Nightfall was curled up next to Terror in his den. She moved a little farther away from him, feeling disgusted with herself. _I can't do this, I can't! I need to get out!_ She carefully padded out of his nest, but squeaked slightly when she stepped on a bur. Nightfall suddenly smiled and grabbed the bur with her teeth and placed in Terror nest. _That'll teach you to treat me like your pet!_

Nightfall then began to sneak out of Terror's den, which was originally Zeldastar's den, from what Pouncer had told her. Nightfall, feeling very proud of herself, began to cautiously sneak out of Terror's camp. Canine was guarding the entrance, so she had to navigate around him. Suddenly she felt a tug on her pitch black tail, pulling her away from the exit. "Let me go Canine," She hissed quietly. She heard a purr rumble in his throat, and finally a smile emerged on his face.

"Come on, Nightfall, you shouldn't be sneaking out." He laughed. Nightfall flicked her tail in annoyance once Canine let her go.

"I'm not a kit anymore, Canine! Please, I just want some air," She hissed. Canine flashed her a sympathetic glance and stared back at Terror's den. Nightfall shuffled her paws and sniffled. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine. Just be safe, if Terror losses you he'll be devastated." He said sadly, looking distant.

"Canine, please. He would move on if I died to some poor she-cat," She said dejectedly. Canine shrugged and focused on the territory. _I do love Terror, but I also love Pouncer! Ugh, the price I pay for being naïve._ "I'll see you around Canine, I just need to clear my head," She mewed.

"He'll never love you as much as Lily," He snarled. Nightfall stopped dead at the mention of her sister, her fur rising along her spine. Canine smirked and flicked his tail. "It's true, you're just another she-cat to him. Once you leave, you'll be nothing to him." He said, still smirking.

"Don't mention my sister," She growled. Canine curled his lip, facing Nightfall.

"And what if I do?" He challenged. Her fur spiking up in rage, Nightfall suddenly pounced on Canine, pressing his muzzle into the dirt with her paw.

"Mention her again and I'll tell Terror your _little secret!_ "She snarled into his ear. Canine swallowed a yelp and blinked in agreement. "At least he loves me a little, and he'll never love _you_ at all," She taunted. She watched as Canine let a tear fall down his cheek. Frowning, she let him go. "Canine, I-I'm sorry-" She started to say, before Canine jumped up and attacked her, using his huge body and muscles to hold her down.

"Don't ever say that again," He hissed. Nightfall nodded, suddenly terrified. Canine bared his fangs and bit her ear, drawing a think line of blood. Letting her go, he stormed back into the camp, tail dragging on the ground.

Nightfall limped into the forest and found the spot she and Pouncer always meet at. "Oh, Pouncer, I'm so sorry," She whimpered before laying down in the soft, green grass. Soon, her eyelids got heavy and sleep consumed her. _Goodnight, Pouncer._

Sunlight dappled the grass and leaves around Nightfall when she woke up. She drowsily opened her eyes and shook out her black pelt. She traced the three scars on her muzzle that Terror has given her, and the one over her eye, wincing when her paws skimmed over the newest scar. It was still pink during its healing session. _I-I should get back to Terror so he doesn't get suspicions._

Nightfall started running to his camp, and when she arrived her heart crumbled. Terror was sitting on the ledge that marked his den, with a pretty she-cat. His tail was wrapped around her waist and his nose pressed against her ear.

 _T-This is what Pouncer would feel is he found out, i-it's horrible._ Nightfall slowly padded up to Terror, her face revealing the pain she was feeling. The she-cat's fawn colored pelt was freshly groomed and glossy. "W-Who are you?" Nightfall asked, her voice trembling.

Terror rolled his eyes. "Her name is Sunrise, and she's pretty," He purred. Nightfall let a few tears roll down her cheeks, and looked up in Terror's cold eyes, pleading. He sighed and whispered something in Sunrise's ear, and walked down to Nightfall, leading her to a quiet corner in the camp.

"Listen Nightfall, I love you and all, but you're getting old," He said matter-of-factly. Nightfall sniffled and hung her head in despair. Terror used his paw to hold her chin so that she faced him. "Maybe one day I'll love you again, but until then, just stay out of my way." He ordered.

 _Lily was right, he's horrible._ Nightfall sighed and limped away from him into a den. From her nest she watched as Terror fawned over Sunrise, but then she left, not looking back. _He deserves it!_

Terror just shrugged and walked over to Nightfall, smiling. "Okay, she left so you can be my mate again," He smiled. Nightfall tilted her head. _If I say yes, I can use this to betray him! I can be with Pouncer overall!_ She noticed Terror's challenging smirk, willing her to say yes so that he could play her heart. _Game on!_

"Of course, she isn't worth it if she left you," Nightfall purred, willing that she won't double over in disgust. Terror smiled and licked her cheek.

"I'll see you later love, I need to hunt," He said, leaving Nightfall to think about her plan. _You'll feel the pain... You'll feel the pain you've caused me and everyone else!_

"Hopefully I'll be as good as Lily..." She whispered darkly. Nightfall say Terror tense and scowl, before shaking his pelt and running out of camp. _Step 1: Guilt!_


	11. Chapter 11

Pouncer drowsily opened his eyes to see his clan-mates bloodied and hurt. Weakly, he limped over to Zeldastar and nosed her. "Are you alright? What was that?" Pouncer asked concerned

"I don't know, but yes I'm fine," she sighed. Pouncer helped her up while Thornlight helped Poolpaw.

"Is everyone alright?" Thornlight called. After a series of nods, Zeldastar led them back to camp.

"REGNANTSTORM?!" Moonfire called as she ran to her mate, checking his wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine," He purred, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"What happened?!" Wolftail yowled running towards Zeldastar.

 **-** MemoryClan's leader grimanced. "I... I'm actually not quite sure. We... We were attacked."

"Attacked?" Foxflame asked. "By whom?"

"That's just the thing," Thornlight interrupted. "We don't know. It was..."

Regantstorm finished his senctence for him. "Terrible," He said. "I never saw it. But I... I _felt_ it. This strange blackness descended, wrapped around us. Couldn't see a thing. But... It was like all my worst fears were flashing before my eyes. Saw all my loved ones dying, tortured..." He shuddered and wrapped his tail around Moonfire, to which Zeldastar humphed and turned her nose in the air, drawing herself up to her full height.

"I saw it," Pouncer ventured. "And I think Poolpaw might have, too," He continued, looking at the apprentice. The while Clan was looking at him now. "It... I hate to even describe it. All I can say is that it looked like it came from the depths of the Dark Forest."

"Big, hulking, fangs as long as a tail- Longer, even. And dripping with acid. It was black as night... No. It wasn,'t black. It was just a void, void of a soul, void of color, void of anything, and I simply saw it as black. Green slime and growths. Like Regnantstorm said, it felt horrible. Like all my sins were pressing down on me... I can't describe it. But I never want to go through that again."

Instantly cats began yowling ideas.

"A twoleg?" Jupinerfrost proposed.

"Nah," Cinderblaze responded. "Doesn't make sense. How would a twoleg do that?"

"Have you ever met a twoleg?"

"You're both wrong," Lightningfall interrupted. "It was probably an omen. From StarClan."

"Hah!" Rabbitstar laughed. "I've been in StarClan for a while, youngster, and I can assure you it's nothing of the sort."

Crowtalon narrowed his amber eyes. "Maybe they were hallucinating?" He suggested. The tom had awakes been skeptical- Didn't believe in StarClan for a long time.

"As if!" Poolpaw protested. "I know what I saw."

"Aliens!" Treepaw- A StarClan cat who arrived later on- exclaimed, shooting up.

Hawkleap (who had also arrived later) frowned at his once-apprentice. "What's that?" He meowed, amused.

"They're like... Weird creatures from beyond StarClan! I dunno, I talked to a kittypet called Han **(2)** one time and he said that they were, like, gross creatures from outer space! Which is apparently beyond the sky, but StarClan is in the sky, so it must be from beyond StarClan."

"Well, that's idiotic." Wishpelt huffed, turning away.

"Oh yeah?" Treepaw said, bristling. "I'd like to see you suggest a better one!"

Bluestream nudged in between the two cats. "There's a legend in the Tribe," She said, accent afflicting her words. "Of creatures of night, whose arrival will herald the end of the word."

"I agree." Iceheart said quietly, earning him a glare from Cinderheart, who was leaning towards Lightningfall's side of the argument.

Emberwing cleared her throat. "I met a rouge once," She said. "Called Yggdrasil **(2)**. He was raised on stories of gods and monsters, and he told me about an event called Ragnarok-" Pouncer and several other StarClan cats stiffened at this- "which was the end of the world, as well. When the Tree of Life- which he was named for- cracked in two, a great battle would ensue- Loki leading the monsters, the rest fighting on the side of Asgard. Or something simalar- It's been a while."

Vitapool appeared to be talking to empty air, with Skyflower looking at her worriedly. "Maybe," She said after a while. "Maybe Sanguis has something to do with it." But she was ignored.

There was a full-on argument now, with some cats standing next to Ember (made up majorly of those in the group she had led), some- Mostly former kittypets or loners who hadn't been part of Ember's group- siding with Treepaw (Pouncer included.) Bluestream and Iceheart led a small group of about 6, and Jupinerfrost stood next to her family and a few other cats. Crowtalon and a few others were standing a little ways away from the others, watching through narrowed eyes. Lightningfall had the largest group by far.

The groups were hissing at each other, fur raised, spines arced. "At least my theory makes sense!" Lightningfall spat.

Zeldastar, who had gone to Ember's side, laughed disdainfully. "Sure it does," She laughed, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Face it, hotshot- The evidence stands against you."

Mudraven, who was standing with Jupinerfrost's group, snorted. "Oh, and I supposed the 'end of the world' is a better choice?" He retorted.

The leader of MemoryClan snarled at him. "Why, you little-" With a yowl of rage, she leapt toward him, teeth flashing, claws glinting, eyes filled with the light of a true warrior.

The cavern broke into chaos. The pent-up rage that had been festering under the skin for weeks was let out, rearing its ugly head, rejoicing in the discord and bloodshed.

Pouncer found himself battling cat after cat, not paying attention to who, letting the old ThunderClan training honed by his time as a loner take over, acting on instinct, letting that spark of rebellion run free. Presently he found himself facing Zeldastar- If the MemoryClan leader was even there.

The tortoiseshell tabby's eyes glinted with an alien light, a hunger for bloodshed and a thirst for the battle alongside with an insane glint that could only be described as _savage_. The she-cat was covered in blood, a particularly nasty scratch causing it to run down the side of her face, yet she seemed considerably well-off compared to the others. It was then that Pouncer rembered the stories of how this cat, alongside her brother, had nearly beat Terror one time, as well as the countless other times she had demonstrated her strength in battle.

A nagging feeling in his gut told him that he should go, that this cat- _not Zeldastar, someone else, someone savage-_ could beat him easily- But he was too stubborn to do that. With a snarl of rage, he lunged for the leader, amber eyes burning.

Zeldastar reacted on instinct, moving out of the way with ease, one paw darting out to slice his belly as he leapt. Slamming into the ground, he grunted before getting up and charging at the she-cat, who stood smirking at him over by the river.

Smiling cruelly down at him, Zeldastar leapt up into the air, over his head, claws hooking onto his pelt and carrying her along with him. With a cry of pain, he collided with the rocks by the riverbank, and then before he could react he was shoved unceremoniously into the water.

Gasping in shock, the water returning him to his senses, he realized with a sense of dread that Zelda- _not Zeldastar, this was a cat unfamiliar to him-_ must be acting on some old instinct, some long-forgotten memory of a time when lions and tigers ruled the land, the instincts passed down to the cats of the present day. "Zelda-" He choked, before his head was shoved underneath the water and the liquid flooded his mouth, choking him.

 _'She's not going to let go,'_ He realized. _'She's ready to murder.'_

 _"What do we have here?"_ Zeldastar purred in his ear, her voice- _no, not hers-_ silky smooth and utterly terrifying. _"Oh, poor kitty... Think you can beat me?"_

"NO!" A yowl sounded, but different, familiar, and then the weight of Zeldastar's paw was lifted and he could breath again, _sweet, glorious, air._

After the black spots faded from his vision and he could see again, he sucked in a breath at the scene before him.

Moonfire and Zeldastar were fighting, screeching, claws tearing at flesh and teeth sinking into skin. It was a batte of wills- And maybe, if this had been a normal batte, if Moonfire had had her powers and Zeldastar had not suddenly gone savage, Moonfire could have a chance. But this battle was not normal- It seemed as if Zeldastar was aided by some outside power, some demonic force that reminded him eerily of the encounter earlier that day.

As he watched, Skyflower leapt across the stream, poised to bowl into the tortoiseshell, but Zeldatsr was quicker. Whirling aloud and leaping up into the air, she met Skyflower mid-leap and carried them both to the ground- But before impact, she let go, colliding into the rock wall.

Or, at least, she would have if she hadn't spun around, kicked off the rock wall, and crashed into Moonfire before his daughter had a chance to react.

Gasping in pain, Moonfire tumbled to the ground, Zeldastar standing triumphantly over her, one paw poised to kill. The others had long since stopped their fighting and turned to watch in horror.

"STOP!"

Regnantstorm threw himself in the way of his sister's killing blow, who, some different instinct compelling her, managed,to pull up before her outstretched, bloody claws caused any more harm.

"Zeldastar," Regnantstorm breathed. "Why? I love her... Why would you do this to me?"

And then the problem exploded into the open.

"That's exactly it!" Zeldastar snarled, eyes glinting with pain and hurt, no longer shining with that savage light. "You love her- And you've forgotten about me! Oh, sure, you may have ran to me when the thing attacked us, but if _she_ had been there, then what you would have done?"

"You would have ran to her. Don't lie to me, _Regnantstorm-_ " Pouncer saw the cat's eyes widen in horror, he had never been called that by his sister before, always Regnant- "I know you would. Ever since she came here, you've forgotten all about me."

"Do you remember, when we were little? When we met the SkyClan cat, when we first ventured into the forest? Do you remember when you would have nightmares and I would sing you to sleep? When we were best friends, siblings. Family? Do you remember that?"

"And where did that go? All the love you had for me- Gone, disappeared. Going to her. Going to the one who was somehow able to make you FORGET ABOUT ME! After she came, I wasn't your sister anymore, Regnantstorm. I was just another cat, warrior."

"And you know what? You know what I never told you, what you never knew? What I kept secret from you, because if I told you then you would be in terirble danger?"

"We are royalty. Yes, that's right- Royalty. I don't know how, or why. But our parents, somehow, they were important. No, I don't know why. I've asked countless cats. But I never found out."

"And you know what that means? We were _wanted_. Oh, yes, there are countless people out to kill us. That's what I was protecting you from. But now? I think you should know. Because I have gotten hurt, countless of times, because if you. Those scars I never told you about, or why I got them? Well, now you know."

"Well now, you do know. And you want to know why I'm telling you? Because I won't en there to protect you anymore. I'm leaving. I am TIRED! of having all my love thrown away for one she-cat, who you barely got to know before you fell in love with her. I'm sick of it. I am _sick_ of sacrificing myself for you."

"So you know what? Goodbye. I. Am. Leaving. I never wanted to come here. I came to protect you. And U don't want to make that effort if you aren't going to pay attention to me. Goodbye, Regnantstorm."

And with that, Zeldastar- Zelda, he supposed- turned tail and walked away, head high, tail swishing across the ground behind her, green eyes challenging anyone to stop her. Regnantstorm stared after her, tears welling in his identical green eyes, his heart shattering into pieces and hitting the ground as his sister walked out of his life.

* * *

 **(1)- Star Wars reference, for the fans of the Saga.**

 **(2)- Norse tree of life, from mythology.I'm**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, you probably hate me now. :P Oh well.**

 **There is a legitimate reason for Zeldastar- Sorry, I mean Zelda's- savage insanity. You'll find out later on.**

 **Thanks to Majesty for letting me help with this chapter- She gets to claim the rights to the intro. Everything after the bold dash was written by me. Although, she did give me the idea for one of the theories. Thanks again, for everything- Letting me work on this, advertising my story, and just being a great friend in general.**

 **So, I hope you don't mind my little guest chapter here- I don't mean to be rude. But I do hope that you enjoyed it, and any feedback may be sent to me via PM or via email, which is on my profile.**

 **Best regards,**

 **~Keeper of the Starry Night**

 _ **Hey y'all it's your bae...ME! Thanks sooooooooo very much to miss Keeper for writing this chapter, that's why the font is different, but it's all amazing! Also the Starclan thing is bit confusing so let me explain. All the Starclan cats the came have been given a second life on earth, but they'll go and stay in Starclan if the die. Hawk and Tree came but i forgot to mention them, which is why Keeper wrote they came later. But some of the cats from Bloodlines (Sunwhisker, Cherryfrost, Refern, etc.) didn't make it in time, so they're still in Starclan and will stay there. Starclan is totally normal now. But this chapter really made my cry because it's so well written and just UGH so amazing! -Majesty**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **So thank you again Keeper for writing chapter 11, it was amazing! So be prepared to feel a little emotion in this chapter, not heavy feels, but enough to make you frown sadly. I don't know, it will make say "AWE NO!" Anyway enjoy the chapter, and I hope you enjoy the chapters I made today, with Keeper's help! Thanks Keepy!**_

* * *

Pouncer let out a yawn as he padded out of the warriors den with Clawstrike. He saw that everyone was still confused from yesterday's argument. Zeldastar had abandoned them, and exactly when they needed her. Most everyone had suggested the Wolftail receive nine lives, but he refused, saying their rightful leader would come back for them. Pouncer shook out his pelt and walked into the nursery, where Foxflame was grooming Juniperfrost's kits, while Juniperfrost was sleeping. Pouncer watched Foxflame's bulging belly rise and fall as she exhaled. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"I wonder how many kits you'll have?" He said teasingly. Foxflame started grooming her belly self-consciously. "You look beautiful, when did you find out?"

"About a week ago," She gushed. "Wolftail is going to be so happy!" Pouncer nodded and cleaned the fur around her ears. Foxflame let out a little giggle and smiled at Juniperfrost. "Thornlight keeps trying to impress her, and now Grayfur won't stop glaring at him," She giggled.

Pouncer smirked. "I told him Juniperfrost was off-limits," He teased. Foxflame nodded and started at her belly. Pouncer had a feeling what she was thinking about. He set his tail on her flank. "Hey, Daisymist would have been so happy for you Foxflame. She may not have made it, but I'm sure she'd be very proud of you." He purred. Foxflame wiped her unshed tears with a ginger paw.

"Thanks, Pouncer," She whispered. He nodded and licked her cheek before walking over to Juniperfrost's kits.

"UNCLE POUNCER!" Blossomkit screamed. Her brothers and her started attacking Pouncer. "Surrender Terror!" She screeched while batting Pouncer with little paws. Pouncer pretended to die, but they didn't quite believe his act.

"I-Is he really dead?" Wrenkit whimpered.

"No you mouse! He's pretending… right Blossomkit?" Fogkit mewed nervously. Blossomkit shrugged and poked Pouncer in the cheek.

"Hello? Uncle Pouncer? Are you dead?" Blossomkit cried. Pouncer popped up and toppled all three kits.

"I ate all of you! YUM YUM YUM!" He pretended to eat them by nibbling on their paws. Blossomkit smacked him in face and glared.

"I thought you died," She huffed, but eventually started laughing when Pouncer tickled her. "I forgive you!"

"Ok, I have to go kits, but be good to your mother!" Pouncer called over his shoulder as he walked out of the nursery.

"WE WON'T!" They all said in unison. Pouncer purred and walked over to Clawstrike. Pouncer could tell everyone was trying to stay calm considering the situation, except for Regnantstorm, who was a mess.

"Want to hunt? I need some air." He said. Clawstrike nodded and followed Pouncer out of the tunnel.

"Zeldastar is a coward," He hissed. "How can she abandon us at a time like this?! Just selfish." Pouncer looked at his paws. An uncomfortable silence wavered in the air until Clawstrike shook out his pelt and meowed an apology. They walked side-by-side all the way to the forest, when Clawstrike stopped dead, sniffing the air.

" _Him…"_ Clawstrike said darkly, unsheathing his claws into the soft earth. Pouncer looked at him concerned and realized who Clawstrike was talking about. "Sanguis, they're here. Terror, I can smell him," He growled, a growl so deep Pouncer felt vibrations in his paws.

"Clawstrike, hang on let's get Wolftail-" He was cut off when Clawstrike started running through the brambles towards the direction Terror was coming from. Pouncer ran after him, dread weighing down his paws.

"Clawstrike!" Pouncer yowled. When he bounded out of the brambles, he saw Clawstrike being held down by Terror, Canine and a black and silver she-cat. He heard Canine tell the she-cat, Dusk, something. "Let him go," Pouncer snarled at Terror.

"Make me," Terror hissed, digging his claws into Clawstrike neck, but not far enough to draw blood.

"No, Pouncer,mthis is my fight not yours," Clawstrike growled. "He's the reason Briarstar was killed, he killed her!"

"Briarstar is back with you! Let him go Terror! Clawstrike stop being stupid, if you don't stop talking, you won't see Briarstar for a long time," Pouncer said, a growl threatening to rise.

"NO! He killed Briarstar!" Clawstrike spat. He raised his claws and sliced at Terror's forepaws. Terror screeched and let Clawstrike go. Before Clawstrike could attack Terror, Pouncer grabbed his scruff and pulled him back.

"LET ME GO!" He screeched. Pouncer held him tighter.

"It's not worth it, we won't win! We're outnumbered!" He growled in Clawstrike's ear. Pouncer started to relax when Clawstrike started to stop struggling. Still a little nervous, Pouncer let go of Clawstrike's scruff and started backing out of the clearing, Terror and the two other cats watching him warily. "You made the right decision," He said quietly.

"I know," He grumbled. Suddenly breaking into a run, Clawstrike ran back to Terror and tackled him.

"CLAWSTRIKE!" Pouncer called. He watched, horrified, as Clawstrike and Terror wrestled and someone's blood splattered on the lush grass. Dusk tackled Pouncer spitting angrily until she realized it was Pouncer.

"Y-You're P-" Her sentence was cut off when Canine kicked Pouncer in the flank, which sent him tumbling into the ferns. Dazed, Pouncer say Terror bite down Clawstrike's neck with a sickening crunch, Clawstrike's eyes roll back, and his body slump onto the bloodied grass.

"Clawstrike!" Pouncer cried rushing to his side. Terror smiled and led his group away from the scene with a single warning.

"Be warned!" Were his words before disappearing into the ferns. Pouncer was too busy looking down on Clawstrike. He started running his paw over his wounds, the fur on his paws turned from gray to red.

"I-I knew your father Clawstrike, when I was a loner. He was a really good cat, he was always looking for you," He said, voice trembling. "Your father, Russet, he loved you. I h-hope you find peace and good hunting in Starclan." Bowing his head, Pouncer buried his face in his fallen friend's bloodied scruff. "Stay safe," He whispered.

Pouncer had dragged Clawstrike back to camp, heart heavy with grief. "Pouncer!" Briarstar called. "Pouncer where-CLAWSTRIKE?!" She yelped, running to her mate's side.

"Sanguis, w-we saw them, and Clawstrike attacked them! I tried to hold him back, I did! H-He wanted revenge," Pouncer cried, hanging his head in despair. "I failed him."

"Clawstrike no…" Briarstar moaned sadly. "Please don't leave, please," She cried. Pouncer watched as Skyflower whispered something in her ear. Whiskershadow and Moonfire soon appeared by his side.

"He was a good friend," Moonfire whimpered. Whiskershadow nodded and smiled sadly. Vitapool quietly appeared by her mate's side and nuzzled his cheek.

"We should prepare her body for burial," Vitapool whispered quietly. Whiskershadow nodded and licked Pouncer's cheek.

"Take care of him," Pouncer whispered. Whiskershadow nodded sadly and padded away. Pouncer pressed his nose to Clawstrike's forehead. "Enjoy Starclan, my friend," He whispered.

Wolftail soon took his place next to Pouncer. "Zeldastar would have known what to do, but for now I will take care of our clan. Clawstrike's death will not be in vain," He whispered grimly. Pouncer looked into Wolftail's blue yes, usually soft and full of laughter: now grave and deadly.

"I will avenge him one day," Pouncer swore. Wolftail nodded and touched his nose to Clawstrike's russet fur. "Check on Foxflame," he smiled softly. "She has something to tell you." Wolftail's eyes grew wide until he noticed Pouncer's smile, and bounded over to his mate. Suddenly, Regnantstorm and Moonfire's pelts filled his vison. Perking up his ears, he listened in on their conversation.

"Regnantstorm, please eat something," Moonfire said, voice pleading, while she leaned on his shoulder. He shook her off with a blank expression. It broke Pouncer's heart to see his daughter's sad expression and crestfallen look. "R-Regnantstorm," She sniffled, as her mate walked away, tears running down his cheek.

Pouncer felt a growl rumbling in his throat when he realized the tom's sister had just left, and he was bound to be broken. _Poor tom… BUT IF HE HURTS MY MOONFIRE!_

Sunpaw ran to her father, clutching his hind legs. "Daddy! Daddy I caught my first vole! Mudraven said I'm the best apprentice ever! Well not as good as Dapplepaw," She purred. Regnantstorm shrugged and Moonfire snuggled her daughter close.

"He's unhappy, love, leave him be," Moonfire said quietly, swallowing a sob. Sunpaw wailed and jumped onto her father, digging her claws into his pelt.

"Daddy, please stop! Don't be sad! I'll b-be a better daughter I swear to Starclan!" She wailed. Regnantstorm started at her sadly as Sunpaw's tears fell down her cream cheeks.

"Honey, you're an excellent daughter. I'm just sad that Aunty left," he said, his voice wavering. He got up and left after licking his daughter's head.

"Daddy please!" She cried, chasing after him. Moonfire let her head back and wailed into the dark sky. Skyflower ran to her side and led her into the warrior's den, cooing her. Pouncer scowled, narrowing his eyes at the tunnel Regnantstorm had left through, and Sunpaw was still wailing, desperately following her dad. _I'll kill that tom if her hurts my family in his grief-forsaken mood!_

* * *

 _ **Daddy Pouncer's a liiiiiitle overprotective of his daughters, fun fact! Pouncer threatened to kill each tom her daughter's liked in their dreams if he hurt his little babies XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _Ok so be prepared for some feels y'all! But before I go on, I would like to ask Captain Bat and Foxstar534emma to write a chapter for me! I would love it if girls could write a chapter for me in the future, I would truly appreciate it! But this chapter is told in Regnantstorm's POV because Keeper said that we should look and see how the poor sap is doing. CIAO!_**

Regnantstorm was aware of his young daughter chasing after him as he walked to the Starpounce waterfall, just north of the tunnel. Once he arrived, he sat on the white sands of the waterfall's peaceful shore while Sunpaw frantically ran to him Finally she was by his side, tears rolling down her cheeks in fat lumps. "Daddy please," she cried.

Regnantstorm avoided her gaze and stared at the quiet rushing water, remembering when he and Moonfire would sneak out here. _She would cry, "Regnantstorm stop splashing me or I'll claw your ears!" I would always laugh and end up touching noses with her before splashing her._ He smiled until he would see his sister's green eyes, flecked with abandonment and loneliness.

"DADDY WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE OR MOMMY! I HEARD EVERYONE! THEY ALL SAY YOU'LL LEAVE US TO FOLLOW HER…TO…TO ABANDON US LIKE THE COWARD ZELDASTAR WAS!" Sunpaw cried, running away from him like he was a fox. Regnantstorm's heart smashed as he raced after his daughter.

"Sunpaw come back!" He screamed. He cut the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A two-leg was standing over Sunpaw, it's fat, pinky paws poised to pick her up. Sunpaw was paralyzed with fear and too afraid to move.

"SUNPAW MOVE!" He screeched. Suddenly a memory flashed back to him, and everything went white…

Regnant stood there, scared out of his fur, as a two-leg kit came rumbling towards him. "Help, help, help!" He mewed terrified. Suddenly a flashed of tortoiseshell fur blurred past him as Zelda jumped on the two-leg kits, batting it with her tiny kitten paws.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER EVIL TWO-LEG!" Zelda spat. The two-leg started to make a weird sound before running away. Zelda helped her brother up, licking all the fluffed up fur on his shoulders. "You look like a pinecone," she giggled, narrowing her green eyes at the two-leg.

"D-Did you hurt it?" he whimpered. Zelda scoffed and started walked away, her tiny tail wrapped around her brother's back.

"Who cares, all that matters is that you're safe," she smiled…

Regnantstorm snapped back to reality as he saw the two-leg pick up his daughter and carry her away. "SUNPAW NO!" Screeching with fury, Regnantstorm leapt onto the two-leg and clawed it's pink, hairless pelt until it dropped Sunpaw. Sunpaw was immediately dropped onto the grass while the two-leg ran away, weird noises coming from it's huge mouth. Regnantstorm rushed to his daughter and started licking her fur, wrapping his body protectively around hers.

"A-Are you o-ok?" He asked shakily, his voice trembling. "D-Did it hurt y-you?" Sunpaw trembled and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine," she whimpered, snuggling close to her father. _Thank Starclan! I would have killed it if it hurt her!_ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he lapped his daughter's spiked up fur. _I-I can't leave my clan; I-I can't leave my family!_

 _…_

Once Sunpaw was safely back at camp, he had left for his den, completely ignoring Moonfire, who kept fussing over Sunpaw. He soon fell asleep in his nest, ignoring his clan's chatter.

"Regnantstorm? Why didn't you come with me? I've risked my life for you countless times, never leaving your side. I would never have abandoned you, if only you loved me like you loved Moonfire," Zeldastar cried into the starless night.

"I would never abandon you!" He wailed. "I'll leave now and come find you! Wait for me Zelda, wait!" Regnantstorm woke up with a start, his pelt sticky and wet. _I have to leave; Zelda has done everything for me!_ Regnantstorm snuck out of his nest, and ran to the flower patch west of the tunnel. _Moonfire deserves a proper goodbye…Moonfire! I-I can't leave her! And Sunpaw, I'm her father!_

"Leaving? I knew it would come to this," Pouncer's gravely voice made Regnantstorm stop in his tracks. Pouncer advanced on him, a scowl so menacing it sent chills up Regnantstorm's spine. "You're just going to abandon your clan, like your sister did? To run away like a coward, for her? You left being a rouge to join Memoryclan for a new start! What are you doing now? Running back to your sister to live as a rouge, to leave the future and family you've created here," Pouncer hissed. "Think about the cats you're affecting _Regnant_ ," Pouncer spat his name like it was poison. "Moonfire would be broken, and you'd be leaving your daughter without a father! Sunpaw would have to grow up without you, she'll only have her broken mother! He swished his tail in his rage and flattened his ears. Pouncer leaned close to him and snarled. "Leave for your sister to be free and repay her for everything. Or stay with your family and have the chance I never truly had, to experience your kit's warrior ceremony there, and you're mates next litter," Pouncer's voice wavered.

Regnantstorm hung his head sadly. "Moonfire can't have another litter, we found Sunpaw remember? She'll never be able to have her own kits," he said quietly. Pouncer's eyes glazed over with tears and an emotion Regnantstorm couldn't read, before walking away. _What was I thinking?! I can't leave! B-But I must? OH STARCLAN WHAT DO I DO!_

Regnantstorm had waited until dawn to make his decision, yet he still couldn't decide. He sadly walked over to Moonfire, until another memory flashed in his eyes…

"Regnant, are you sure we can trust them?" Zelda asked, narrowing her eyes at the Memoryclan cats. Regnant shrugged, eyeing the pretty black and white cat.

"I don't know; they seem nice I guess?" he said smiling. Zelda relaxed and licked her brother's shoulder.

"I'll go, but the second something hoes wrong, we turn tail and become Zelda and Regnant, together forever," she smiled. He crossed tails with her, promising.

"I promise Zelda," he said sweetly…

Regnantstorm blinked a couple times before padding over to Moonfire, Pouncer sitting next her. "I see you decided to stay," he said narrowing his amber eyes, tail protectively over Moonfire. Moonfire's eyes grew as wide as moons.

"Y-You were going to leave?" she asked, her voice cracking. Her light green eyes seemed to drain of her usual happiness. "I-If y-you are, I-I love you, and want y-you to follow y-your heart," she managed before bursting into tears.

Regnantstorm wrapped his tail around her waist, surprised to feel a tiny bump. _Maybe she swallowed something funny._ "My love, I-I don't know yet," he cried. He started directly into her eyes, feeling the spark he always felt. "I-I love you more than anyone else in this whole entire world, I love you," he repeated, wiping the tear rolling down his mate's face. "Zelda had been there for me my entire life, I-I can't leave her," he sighed.

Moonfire quivered, turning away from him. "I was there for you too Regnantstorm, I never left you either," she whimpered, her back to his face. "I-If this is what you must do, then go. Go find your sister and live the life you've always wanted," she said, a hint of bitterness in her meow. "I'll always love you, and will never stop. I'm sorry if I never had the chance to prove it, but I love you with all my heart. "You must think _Zelda_ loves you more, more than me, more than your daughter," her voce was cracking with anger and grief. "MORE THAN YOUR UNBORN KITS!" She screamed before running away.

Regnantstorm's stomach flopped, but before he could run to her, another memory overwhelmed him…

"R-Regnant?" Zelda squeaked. Regnant opened his tiny kit eyes and blinked until he adjusted to the light. "Mother left, I don't know where she went!" Zelda's terrified mewl made Regnant's blood turn to ice.

"A-Are we going to die alone?!" He cried. Zelda wrapped her tiny body around her brothers, calming him down.

"It doesn't matter if she left us," Zelda mewed, sticking her nose in the air. " _I'll_ always protect you…even…even if it kills me," she vowed to him. Regnant snuggled close to his sister. This, this was pure love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 _ **Ok so! So of you may/or may have different feeling about MC's reaction to Regnantstorm's reaction last chapter, but oh well! So you guys know the drill, who is chapter 15's POV! I give you three choices! 1. Zeldablaze, 2. Terror, or 3. Moonfire! OH OH OH! And I don't mean to be snappy at all, but I'm going to try and write 15 tonight, and it would be awesome if you guys tell me today, but if not tomorrow it is! But yeah, ciao babes!**_

* * *

Pouncer woke up to Moonfire wailing at the top of her lungs. _He left, he really left._ Pouncer ran to his daughter, wrapping his gray body around her black and white body. Moonfire was shaking with sobs. "He left! He left us!" Moonfire wailed. Pouncer licked her cheek, rubbing her back with his tail. He noticed Sunpaw sneak out of camp, but was to occupied to notice. _Sh'e sportily hunting, she has her own way of hunting, bless her._

Skyflower, appearing at his side, quickly ushered her father away. "Moonfire, it's okay," She whispered. "He loves you. Regnantstorm only wanted to be with his sister, it's okay..." She whispered gently into her sister's ear. Moonfire leaned on her sister's shoulder, sobbing her heart out.

Pouncer swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _She's broken, she's utterly broken._ Pouncer bounded over to Whiskershadow, who was hiding away in the makeshift medicine cat den. "Why are you hiding?" Pouncer asked his son. Whiskershadow puffed out his fur, surprised.

"I-I don't know how to react," He said awkwardly. Pounce stifled his purr of amusement, and nuzzled his son. Whiskershadow leaned on his father's shoulder, sighing. "She's broken, more broken then I was when Daisymist died," He grimaced. Pouncer felt as if he was being watched, and looked behind his should to see Vitapool.

Whiskershadow noticed her, too, and soon looked like a monster was rushing towards him. "V-Vitapool, y-you know I love you." He whispered. Vitapool smiled sadly and started at the empty space to her right.

"I'm sure he loves me," She whispered, and then turned her head. "But what if he loves Daisymist more?" Whiskershadow cried out, running to her, but Vitapool shuddered away. "You're right, I should give him space," She said to the space, before dashing away. Whiskershadow bolted after her.

"Vitapool come back! I love you!" Pouncer sighed. _Our clan is falling apart!_ Pouncer raced out of camp, escaping the drama, hoping to find Nightfall. _I need her so badly right now!_ Rushing through the twisting tress, the rushing wind causing his tail to stream out behind him.

"Nightfall?" He called. _I haven't seen her in a while, i-is she mad at me?_ He ran past the great willow tree where Nightfall loved, and saw her sleeping up in the soft branches. Smiling, Pouncer scrambled up the trunk and landed next to her.

Nightfall stirred, but soon fell back asleep. Pouncer smiling and leaned down to her ear and blew on the soft tuffs of fur, making her flick them in annoyance. "My love, wake up," He whispered.

"Let me sleep," She huffed, stretching her limbs. Pouncer laughed quietly and licked her cheek. She opened her two beautiful eyes and smiled, jumping onto Pouncer. "Pouncer!" She cried, all tiredness gone.

Her impact forced both of them to fall onto the soft earth in a fit of laughter. Pouncer snuggled her and breathed in her sweet scent, eyes widening when he thought he could smell Terror on her fur. _No, no it's not true. Terror roams these woods too; her fur must have caught onto something he's marked._ Pouncer pushed the bad thoughts away as he cuddled Nightfall.

"I've missed you," Ne smiled. Nightfall nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

"Me too! I'm sorry I've been absent too, my mother fell ill and I was taking care of her," She smiled, twitching her ears uncomfortably. "But let's not talk about it, I want to hear about you and Memoryclan!" She giggled, running her tail over his fur.

Pouncer sighed. "My daughter's mate left to find his sister, and my son is now having complications with his mate," He sighed, exasperated. Nightfall frowned.

"At least we're doing well," She smiled, a quiver in her voice. Pouncer nodded. "I have an idea! Let's race to the stream!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Okay! But you're warned-" Nightfall started running to the stream, cutting Pouncer off. "You cheater!" He called, racing after her. They raced for a while, until Nightfall won. "You…cheated," He gasped, out of breath.

Nightfall flicked her ears, smiling. "So? You cheat at everything else!" She giggled. Pouncer sighed and took a deep breath, until Nightfall pushed him into the river. Pouncer's head broke the surface, sputtering water out, glaring at Nightfall.

"You're so dead!" He screeched, jumping out of the river. Nightfall squealed and started running away. "Come back here Nighty!" he ran after her.

Nightfall giggled as Pouncer tackled her, play-biting her paws and ears. He started into her eyes, smiling. "You're so beautiful," He swooned. Nightfall blinked and blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered sweetly. "I want to spend my life with you," She smiled, but then looked away, wiggling away from him.

Pouncer fidgeted with his paws and hen decided to make a bod move. He leapt onto Nightfall pinning her down, a determined look in his eyes. "Join my clan! Join us, Wolftail will happily welcome you, he's the nicest tom ever-" Nightfall cut him off by placing her tail over his mouth.

"I-I can't!" She cried. Pouncer staggered back as if Nightfall had slashed him. Nightfall noticed, and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry Pouncer, I can't."

"Why?! We love each other, a-are you leaving me?" _Just l_ _ike Keeper…_

"What?! No! Never! I-I just need to take care of my family, alone. Hopefully in the future I'll live with you," She smiled softly. Pouncer nodded, and turned away before his disappointment would show.

"Y-yes of course my love," He said sadly. "I-I have to go back to the tunnel, see Juniperfrost and her kits." He smiled sadly, turning away. Nightfall jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Pouncer I love you, don't forget," She smiled, licking his cheek. Nightfall bounded away into the forest. Pouncer felt his sadness melt away as he neared camp. _Nightfall loves me, she's just taking care of her family!_ Smiling, Pouncer made his way to the nursery where Grayfur was snuggled up with Juniperfrost, and Foxflame was playing with the kits. Her belly was growing beiger everyday. Pounce snickered and nuzzled Fogkit.

"Go give your daddy a nip on the ear, to wake him up," Pouncer winked. Fogkit blinked twice, their secret message system, and whispered the mission to his litter-mates.

"March, march, march!" Fogkit whispered, sneaking behind Grayfur with his litter-mates. Pouncer ran out of the nursery before it got any worse.

"Good luck kits!" He laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 _ **So I decided to do Zeldablaze, by popular demands XD. But yeah, Keeper inspired me to do the idea for the chapter, which will you see soon! But yeah, be excited for Zeldablaze! –Maj**_

* * *

Zelda scoffed as she padded past a two-leg nest. A pretty cream and white kittypet was sunbathing herself on a strange object. She blinked her beautiful green eyes and stated at Zelda. "Hello! Who are you?" She purred. Zelda rolled her eyes. _Why should I tell this kitty-pet anything? Ugh now she's smiling! Whatever, just to get her away._

Zelda sighed and sat down on her haunches. "I'm Zeldastar-Zelda!" She corrected herself quickly and smoothed down her ruffed fur. "My name is Zelda," She hissed through gritted teeth.

The kitty-pet blinked and tilted her head. "Okay, well my name is Deli," She smiled. Zelda held in her growl, this kitty-pet was seriously starting to annoy her. "Why did you say Zeldastar first?" Deli asked. The growl Zelda was holding in escaped, and Deli shuddered.

"It was…nice to meet you Deli, but I must be going," Zelda hissed, claws unsheathing. _Don't hurt her, she's just stupid._ Deli's eyes brightening and she gave a little bounce.

"Can I come? My two-leg bores me, she's mean, too," Deli shuddered.

"No, stay away from me kittypet," Zelda snarled, silver claws threatening to slice through Deli's fat belly.

"Please? I want to join you on your journey!" Deli pleaded. Zelda shook her head and left Deli, staring sadly at her. _She would have just slowed me down anyway._ Zelda started running towards the towering oak trees in the distance. Suddenly, feeling like she was being watched, Zelda snaked around and attacked the cat the was sneaking up on her. She wiped out her claws but stopped her self when she recognized who she had tackled, her niece, Sunpaw.

"S-Sunpaw? What are you doing here," Zelda asked, releasing her claws from her niece's shoulder. Sunpaw stifled a cry and weakly sat up to face Zelda.

"I n-need to find you! Dad left Memoryclan to come and be with you," Sunpaw whimpered. "I had to find you and bring back my father and my aunt! Memoryclan needs both of you!" Sunpaw lashed her tail, but put on a smile on. Her cream, ginger, and white fur was prickling in annoyance.

"Sunpaw go home, I'm not coming back," Zelda hissed. Sunpaw's crestfallen look made Zelda feel a pang of guilt, but pushed it down. _WAIT! She said Regnantstorm came to find me? He left everything to come find me?!_ Zelda smiled slightly at the thought of her brother leaving everything to come find her.

"Sunpaw, please go home. I'll lead you home, and then I will find Regnantstorm," she smiled. Sunpaw frowned.

"Please Zelda, please. Our clan is lost without you," she mewed sadly. Zelda scowled.

"It's not _our_ clan, it's _your_ clan," Zelda hissed. Sunpaw's eyes glazed over with unshed tears and she turned tail, and started to run away. _Oh, Sunpaw, please forgive me..._

* * *

Zelda had decided to follow Sunpaw, just to make sure she would make it home safely. Suddenly a leaf crunched behind her, and Zelda perked her ears up. _Someone following me again?!_ She opened her jaws to catch a scent, and found one that was familiar. _Deli?!_

Zelda whipped her body around and stared at Deli trying to creep up on her, a smile on her face. "Deli what are you doing here?" Zelda snapped. Deli shrugged and padded up to Zelda, who snarled and stepped back from the stupid kitty-pet.

"I wanted to join you!" Deli whimpered.

Zelda rolled her eyes and pawed at the earth. "Deli… you know what?! Go home!" Deli looked crestfallen and whimpered.

"Please! Zelda, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Deli wailed.

"Fine, if, _if_ you stay out of my way," Zelda snarled. She was surprised to see Deli nod eagerly. _What have I just done?!_ Deli rubbed her cheek against Zelda's. "Don't touch me!" She snarled, clawing Deli's ears.

"Ow! Sorry," She mewed, licking the blood trickling down her cheek. "Actually, you're mean," Deli mewed sadly. "I don't want to come with you anymore," She said, running away.

"Good, don't need you anyway," Zelda mimicked, following the way Sunpaw had gone.

* * *

Once the sun had set, Zelda had reached MemoryClan's skeptical, she opened her jaws again, hoping to catch a whiff of Sunpaw's scent, but instead smelled a scent only too similar. _Terror!_

Zelda heard a cry come from Sunpaw somewhere. Zelda ran towards the sound of her crying nice, determined to save, but found Terror, two other cats, and Sunpaw, dangling from Canine's jaws. "Nice to see you again, Zelda," Terror smirked.

"We found your rodent, and thought she needed a little discipline," He snarled.

"Leave her alone, let her go Terror," Zelda hissed, unsheathing her claws, ready to attack. Terror stared at the earth where Zelda's claws were unsheathed.

He shook his head in disappointment. "Now, now, now, dear Zelda. No need for claws," He cooed.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll sink them into your throat," She spat. Canine tensed, ready to defend Terror.

"Fiiiine," He pouted. "We'll let her go if you agree to fight me one on one."

"Deal, now let her go," She hissed. Canine released the apprentice, who came rushing to Zelda's side.

"Don't worry Sunpaw, go. Run back to camp where it's safe," She whispered urgently. Sunpaw shook her head bravely through the pain that Canine had caused. "What do you mean no? You're bleeding, go now." Zelda snapped.

"I won't leave you," Sunpaw promised. "I'll be in the bushes behind you, in case you need help," She said excitedly, eyes shining. "Not that you'll need it, you're the best fighter ever!"

Zelda smiled slightly, before ushering her away. Focusing her attention to Terror, baring her sharp, white teeth. "If you want to fight, bring it on," She challenged, feeling confident. _For the pain you've caused, I'll rip your throat out!_

"As you wish, little Zelda," he taunted. Zelda snarled and leapt for Terror, claws extended. _Prepare to bleed!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 _ **K so this is a special chapter for Fox, and you'll see why! Kaly, if you're reading this, I'm moving your "special idea**_ _ **wink, wink**_ _ **" so yeah enjoy this chapter! CIAO!**_

* * *

Pouncer opened his eyes drowsily. _There isn't any sunlight flittering through the den roof anymore, I'll never get to used to it as long as we're stuck in this tunnel._ He stretched out his legs in the stuffy den, joints aching. He noticed Wolftail fussing over Foxflame, who's belly was now round with kits. _She's ready to kit any day now!_ Pouncer walked over to Foxflame, but stopped when he noticed Moonfire.

She was out of her den finally, and even talking. Sunpaw had left for a few days, but Pouncer knew she was only grieving for her father's absence. _I know Cinderblaze went through a period like this when Tallstripe died, just let her grieve._ Moonfire was in good paws, she had Skyflower. _Her mother should be here with her._ The tabby pushed down his sad thoughts about his ex-mate and focused on now.

"Wolftail can I lead a patrol? We're starving," Berryfoot pleaded. Wolftail nodded. Berryfoot mewed a thank you, and gathered Pouncer, Wishpelt, Petalheart, and Windpaw. Foxflame scurried over to the patrol, belly swaying.

"Can I join?" She meowed hopefully.

"Oh no, no, no," Wolftail said sternly. "You're staying in the tunnel, where I can watch you, Foxflame."

"No! I want to stretch my legs, feel the breeze through my fur!" Foxflame argued. Wolftail lashed his tail. "Whiskershadow? Can I go on a patrol?"

Whiskershadow poked his head out of his den, smirk on his face. "Let her go Wolftail," He smiled. He ran over and checked her flank. "She'll be fine, just take it easy okay? Petalheart, watch over her," He whispered. The gray she-cat nodded sneakily and kept her eye on the white and ginger queen, who was bouncing with excitement.

Pouncer chuckled. _Foxflame has always been giddy._ He smiled at Whiskershadow, who cast him a 'watch the she-cat before she falls over' look. Pouncer winked and padded after his patrol out of the tunnel.

He ended up side by side next to Petalheart, who kept eyeing Foxflame. "So how's Lightningfall?" Pouncer asked, smirking. Petalheart's fur ruffled up in embarrassment, and she soon smoothed it down.

"I-I, um, he's nice and sweet, and-" She blushed thinking about the golden tom. Pouncer laughed and nuzzled the young she-cat. "Whatever, weirdo," She giggled.

"Shut up, both of you," Berryfoot hissed. "You'll scare off all the prey!"

"Shut up both of you, you'll scare off all the prey!" Pouncer mimicked. Petalheart stiffed a purr. Berryfoot snapped her head back and glared at them, killing them with a stare.

Suddenly Foxflame hunched over, and wrenched her face in agony. Pouncer ran to her side. "Foxflame? Are you ok?" He asked, voice trembling with worry.

"No, you mouse-brain! My kits are coming!" She yowled. Pouncer stepped back, scared out of his fur. Berryfoot nosed him away, rubbing Foxflame's flank.

"I've had three kits; I can handle her. Windpaw you're the fastest, get Runningbreeze and Whiskershadow! Petalheart, find some moss for Foxflame," Berryfoot snapped. Petalheart and Windpaw rushed off without another word. Berryfoot was whispering soothing words to Foxflame, and rubbing her flank. "Pouncer, can you help?"

"I don't know what to do!" He cried. Berryfoot glared at him, a challenge sparking her gaze.

"You had three kits!"

"I didn't watch, I had to leave!"

"Ugh! You're useless! Go get Foxflame some wet moss, now!" She snapped. Pouncer nodded, rushing towards the river. He heard Foxflame cry as he ran away, thankful to not have to see Foxflame in pain.

He stopped on his way back to Foxflame, when he saw Sunpaw hiding in the bushes. He grabbed her scruff and she shrieked in surprise, causing Zelda to turn around. Sunpaw relaxed when she realized it was Pouncer. "What are you doing? And why is Zelda back?" He asked.

"I tried to find her, and she came back when Terror took me! She's fighting him now!" Sunpaw said, watching as Zelda kicked at Terror with her hind paws. Knocking him to the ground, and making him hit his head on a tree trunk. He lay still, but Pouncer saw his flank rise and fall.

"TERROR!" Canine screeched, running to his leader. "Come Sanguis! We must get Terror back to camp!" He snarled, grabbing Terror's scruff.

"What about the she-cat?" A cat challenged, hackles raised, as she stared at Zelda, glaring. The tortoiseshell responded with a glare of her own.

"Leave them!" Caine spat. He ran into the forest, Terror in his jaws, the other cats eventually followed him, spitting in rage.

Pouncer started at Zelda and Sunpaw. "Your mother will talk to you later," He pointed at Sunpaw. "As for you," He said, glaring at Zelda. "Just come!" He led them to Foxflame, where Whiskershadow and Moonfire had appeared.

"Where's Runningbreeze?" Pouncer asked his daughter.

"Poolpaw's leg again," She said sadly. "She thinks it will become lame if he strains it again." She directed her gaze towards Zelda, suddenly spitting with rage. "Y-you!" She leapt for Zelda knocking her over, snarling. "You took Regnantstorm away form me!"

"You took him form her first!" Zelda retorted, attacking Moonfire, spitting. Pouncer and Wishpelt dragged them off each other.

"Enough!" Whiskershadow snapped, eyes burning holes in their souls. Both she-cats glared at each other, snarling.

Foxflame let out a cry as Wolftail appeared. "Why is she here? Why isn't she in the nursery?! Foxflame, are you ok?!" Whiskershadow pushed him off.

"She went into kitting during the patrol. I can feel three kits, now shut up! She'll be fine, Dad, I need you to hold Wolftail back," Whiskershadow snapped urgently, working on Foxflame with Berryfoot. Pouncer grabbed Wolftail's scruff, pulling him back. Luckily the giant tom didn't put up a fight.

"One kit, a she-cat!" Berryfoot cried, licking the little scrap of fur, nudging the black she-cat with white spots to her mother's belly. A few minutes later, a dark ginger tom was born, and then a cream colored tom with fawn colored spots. Pouncer released Wolftail, who ran to his mate's side.

"Foxflame!" he cried. "They're beautiful," he exclaimed, eyes shining. Foxflame nodded, touching her muzzle to her mate's cheek, purring loudly.

Whiskershadow smiled sadly, nudging he dark ginger kit, eyes hollow with grief. "Foxflame?" he said silently. "H-he passed," He sad quietly. Foxflame nudged the ginger kit, eyes misting.

"N-no," she whimpered. Foxflame stifled a cry and closed her eyes, whispering a silent prayer to Starclan. "He needs a name," She whispered. Wolftail nodded, eyes clouded with grief. "He will be named Flamekit, Starclan watch over you my son." She touched her nose to his tiny forehead, tears falling from her cheek.

"Shimmerkit," She said pointing to black and white she-cat, who sneezed and nuzzled closer to her mother. "Name one, my love." She said, tired.

"Barkkit." He said instantly to the cream tom.

"Those are beautiful names," Whiskershadow whispered. "Wolftail come with me to bury Flamekit, Moonfire and the rest of you take Foxflame and her kits the the nursery, and supply her nest with extra moss and feathers!" He called over his should her Wolftail lifted the tiny lifeless kit, following the medicine cat.

Pouncer followed the patrol home, casting glances between Zelda and Foxflame. _She will grieve for her lost son, but also care for her new daughters. Zelda, on the other paw, well, she'll be in for a lot of questions._

* * *

 _Edited by Keeper of the Starry Night_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Yeah so I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I had a bit of trouble making it, but thankfully Keeper was there to save my butt! Thanks Keeper! And as you guys know, every five chapters a new POV is chosen for that chapter. Now I'm going to give you the options early just to be prepared. Here they are: 1. Regnantstorm 2. Terror 3. Moonfire 4. Keeper. There you guys go, and I don't mean to sound annoying, but I would love if you Ashes comment on the chapters, it just makes me happy**_ __ _ **you can always comment on plot ideas or OC's or PM me if you're more comfortable**_ __ _ **-majesty**_

"Foxflame!" Juniperfrost cried, rushing to her sister's side. Pouncer and his patrol had made it to camp carrying the kits, exhausted. Zelda brought up the rear as they entered the tunnel. Juniperfrost was nuzzling Foxflame, fussing over her and Wolftail entered a few minutes later, eyes misty.

Petalheart led the queens to the nursery, while everyone stared at Zelda. "What are you doing here?!" Thornlight spat, fur ruffled. Many surprised mews and yowls rose up, questioning their old leader.

"Coward!" Lightningfall hissed. Sunpaw stood protectively next to Zelda, hissing at any cat that challenged Zelda. Moonfire glared at Zelda, eyes vivid with rage.

"Sunpaw get over here!" She snarled.

"No!" Sunpaw snapped. Moonfire's fur ruffled up in rage. Her eyes closed, and she walked away. "Mom wait! I'm sorry!" Sunpaw cried, racing after her.

Suddenly, a cream and white shape came pelting into the tunnel, a curious smile on her face. "Zelda!" She cried, jumping onto Zelda, nuzzling her cheek.

"Deli get off of me!" Zelda hissed. She pushed Deli off of her, claws sheathed. Deli kept smiling, tail brushing against the tunnel ground excitedly.

"Who is _she_?" Grayfur asked, staring at Zelda.

"Her name is Deli. She's incredibly annoying, and I found her in a kitty-pet den," she answered sharply.

 _Kitty-pet den? So she's a kitty-pet._ Pouncer cast his attention to Wolftail, who was staring at Zelda. Finally, the gray tabby walked up to his ex-leader, and stared her right in the eye.

"Zelda, I won't ask you about your journey, I'm just glad you're back," Wolftail smiled. Zelda stared at him, not making a sound.

"I'm not staying," she said quietly. No one said a word, no one dared to speak up.

Pouncer finally puffed out his chest and walked over to Zelda. "Why did you come back?" he asked gently.

The tortoiseshell she-cat's green eyes flared. "I saw Sunpaw in danger, Terror had her in his jaws, literally. I saved her, ok?" Pouncer smiled at her, and Moonfire walked up to them, eyes wide.

"Y-You saved my daughter?" Zelda nodded, eyes sharp as claws. A smile crept onto Moonfire's face, and she licked Zelda's cheek. The tortoiseshell stiffened, claws unsheathed. "Thank you for saving my daughter," she purred, voice thick with emotion.

Zelda nodded, eyes softening a little bit. "She's my kin too, I would never abandon her," she said quietly.

"Zelda I owe you an apology, I-I'm so sorry I was rude to you. I blamed you for taking Regnantstorm away, and I shouldn't have. Zelda, I-I'm expecting his kits," she cried.

Zelda stepped back a little, stunned. "Moonfire, it kills me to say. But I'm sorry as well. I hated you for a long time, for taking my brother away from me. He's all I have."

"You have Sunpaw now, and me as well," Moonfire replied, smiling. Zelda returned the smile and nuzzled her.

"I'll find Regnant, and bring him home." She swore. Zelda made her way to the front of the tunnel, ready to make an announcement. Before she could make an announcement, Deli leapt onto her. "Deli get off!"

"Just know you have me too," Deli purred. Zelda stiffened, and even gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you Deli," she laughed slightly, before facing her clan-mates. Pouncer watched, interested. "Memoryclan! I would like to apologize for my absence," she stared, clan-mates listening intently. "I needed my space, but now I'm here, and I'm staying here!"

Wolftail smiled, eyes shining. "Wolftail, you've filled in for leader position wonderfully, thank you," she purred. "I would love for you to continue to be my deputy."

"Of course Zelda _star_ ," he smiled. He touched his nose to her muzzle, and then ran into the nursery. _She's Zeldastar again, I know she won't leave us again._

Pouncer noticed a few of his clan-mates bristling with anger, Larkstar the most. "Zeldastar! You weren't here for Clawstrike's death! How do we know you won't abandon us again?!" She challenged.

Zeldastar glared at her, green eyes burning. "Choose to believe in me or not, but I'm your leader," she hissed. Larkstar hissed and lashed her tail in annoyance, before leaving to hunt.

"She's seems happy about that," he snickered. Cinderblaze, who had sat next to him when Zeldastar was speaking, laughed queitly.

Cinderblaze flicked her tail tip at her brother's ears. "That's my best friend's mother your talking about, dork." Pouncer shrugged. _Larkstar has always been a grump one, and sassy._

He padded over to Juniperfrost, who was sitting with her kits outside the nursery. "Pouncer? D-Did Flamekit live at all? I should have been there with her!" She clawed at the weeds living in the cracks of stone, ripping them to shreds.

Pouncer laid his tail on her back to comfort the queen. "Flamekit's destiny was planned in the stars, nothing could have saved him," he said sadly. Juniperfrost sniffled and buried her face in his fluffy gray fur. "Hey, your kits are becoming apprentices soon, right? And then Moonfire will move into the nursery, you'll become a warrior again!"

She smiled and fluffed up her white and ginger fur. "Well I guess it is great that I'll be a warrior again, Grayfur and I will get to patrol and hunt again without him fussing over me like I'm a kit," she blushed.

Pouncer chuckled and pressed his nose to her ear. "Grayfur will always fuss over you, warrior or queen. I-It's what mates do," he smiled cheerfully, but inside his heart pinged. _Keeper used to care for me…What am I think?! Nightfall is my mate, and we love each other!_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

 ** _So yeah Ashes! It's me Majesty, but I'm not staying because Keeper wrote this chapter! I did the intro too, but she'll probably tell you at the bottom of the page! Bye! *Gets sucked into a void so Keeper can take over* REMEMBER ME ASHES!_**

* * *

Zeldastar was sitting in the medicine den with Runningbreeze. The black medicine cat was preparing her leader for the journey. Whiskershadow was currently trying to get Vitapool from talking to the herbs.

"Vitapool come here! Stop nuzzling the coltsfoot! Vitapool!" Whiskershadow called for his mate, exasperated. He chased her out of the medicine den, and whispering to her in a hushed tone.

"Remind me again why you're leaving _already_?" Runningbreeze snorted, wrapping Zeldastar's herb bundle. The tortoiseshell she-cat rolled her eyes. _How many times to I have to tell her?!_

Zeldastar gritted her teeth, and smoothed her pelt. She set her tail on the medicine cat's back. "I'm leaving to find my brother, to bring him home. He wouldn't have gone far, so I'll be able to find him fast, besides, Wolftail took over leader while I was gone, he'll be find for another few days," she snorted. Runningbreeze nodded, and pushed the herbs over to Zeldastar.

"Eat these right before you leave, they will give strength. I have to find Whiskershadow, before he goes crazy." Runningbreeze left the den, leaving Zeldastar alone. _Better eat these weird things so I can get going. Regnantstorm will come home._ She ate the herbs, crinkling her nose in disgust.

As Zeldastar exited the medicine cat den, Deli pounced on her. Deli giggled as she clung to Zeldastar's fur like a burr. "Get off," she hissed. The cream and white she-cat only giggled, bring Zeldastar down. _I would murder you if I didn't feel like I had to watch over you like a hawk! She's basically a kit!_

"Deli get off, I need to go find my brother," she said quietly. Deli nodded sadly, and stated to pad away.

"Okie dokie Zeldastar, I'll miss you though," Deli mewed.

 **-** Zeldastar sighed and walked out of the camp, feeling the wind ruffle her fur. _Leaf-bare should be coming soon_ , she noted.

Smiling as she walked further away from camp, she rembered coming here as a kit. _Oh, how things were different back then. I could do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whomever I want... And no stupid Moonfire to ruin anything._ She smiled bitterly. _I've always been a loner at heart, eh? Always will be, too. Sure, I may be a Clan cat now, but I've always preferred the freedom of the life of a loner to Clan life._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Zeldastar began to think about where Regnant (She had always stubbornly refused to call him Regnantstorm) would go. Suddenly, she rembered the plateau to the north, with the vast underground cave system they had loved to explore. _Good thing MemoryClan doesn't know about those caves. They're not meant to host a clan._

Zeldastar had always loved the caves, but when she had left MemoryClan she had wanted to explore the South. She and Regnant, on their many adventures back when they were inseparable _(Back before Moonfire had come)_ had never gone too far that way, simply having their attention drawn to other places.

Zeldastar remembered that time, longed for it, longed for a time when her brother was her best friend and her partner in crime and neither of them could dream of having a mate, neither could dream of ever leaving the other.

When they were free.

 _Zelda bounded among the rocks, her more timid sinking following behind. "Come on, Regnant!" She huffed._

 _Her sibling sighed. "One day, you're going to get yourself Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of_ **(1)** _._ _Reprobate," He added._

 _The tortoiseshell grinned at him. "Yeah, well you'll be stuck in that moment right next to me."_

 _"Stuck in Vertigo_ **(2)** , _Where The Streets Have No Name_ **(3)** _? I think I'll pass, thank you very much."_

 _"Heh, sure you will- Woah, Reg, check this out!"_

 _"What is it- Oh, wow indeed." Her brother breathed, coming up beside her._

 _In front of them loomed a cave, black and dark but with an air of mystery to it that simply called out to the duo to explore it. They could see a little ways in, and it looked fascinating- Stalactites and stalagmites everywhere, strange rock formations and all._

 _And so they had gone in that day, and been fascinated by the rock formations, and the different colors, and occasionally strange marking on the wall resembling two-legs. And then night had fallen and they had slept in the cave, Regnant finding some moss growing on the walls that they used for makeshift bedding._

 _The next day, they had gone deeper, finding a beautiful, magnificent, enormous chamber that held a waterfall that spilled out from a gaping hole near the ceiling and fueled a lake. They had spent the rest of the day there, marveling in the strangeness and awe of it all._

 _They had left the day after, but returned a few sunrises later, and so the cycle went on, and one time they had found a chamber filled with strange crystals on the walls. Another time they had found a strange assortment of bones in another cave. There were many other discoveries, too- And Zeldastar was sure that the age still held some other age-old secret, one they hadn't found yet, and another after that and so on._

And so it was that Zeldastar found herself wandering through the halls of that same cave, marveling over everything even though she'd seen it s thousand times before. Her paws eventually led her to the chamber with the waterfall, that same chamber they had found all those moons ago when they were young. All those moons ago, when Sanguis was just a warning to not go into a certain part of twolegplace, when Regnant had put Zelda above anyone else.

And, as she entered that cave, the sound of the waterfall filling her ears, she saw Regnant himself perched on a stone ledge overlooking the lake. "Regnant?"

Her brother turned sound, shock evident in his green eyes that were identical to hers.

"Zelda?"

* * *

 **1 through 3- Any U2 fans in here? Yes? No?**

* * *

 **A/N: WOW U2 REFERNCES GUYS**

 **Anyway. I'm... Actually not sure what this chapter is supposed to be. I just kinda let my mind take over, and... Yeah. This happened. So I'm not too sure on how I feel about it, but hey, it's here. :P It was fun to write though, I find it interesting to see Zelda's thoughts as well as seeing the relationship between her and Regnant.**

 **So... I've been popping up a lot lately, haven't I? XD Sorry about that. (Annnnd I just typed that in a British Accent.)**

 **So thanks to Majesty for letting me write this little scene, and thanks to all her fans for supporting the series. Really, this book needs more comments.**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **-Keeper of the Starry Night**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

 ** _Today, this chapter will be told in Deli's POV! And for chapter 20, it's either Moonfire, Regnantstorm, Terror, or Keeper. Please vote in the comments! So, bye! Also thanks for Keeper for writing the last chapter, and Kaly for inspiring me for this chapter!_**

Deli was laying on her back next to the nursery, white belly up. _I miss Zeldastar, does she miss me? I like Zeldastar, she's really cool! Does she like me?_ Suddenly Fogkit poked the cream and white she-cat in the belly. Deli grunted, but smiled when she saw the cutie. "Hello sweetie! How are you?"

Fogkit blinked and smiled. Deli giggled. "Do you want to play moss ball with us? Foxflame's kits are too small, but your fun, Deli! Mama is too busy fussing over the new kits, and we're bored!" He cried.

"Ok! How do I play?" His sister, Blossomkit, came padding over to them. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"You toss the moss ball, and we catch it, it's not that complicated," she giggled. Deli flattened her ears in embarrassment at her stupid question.

"Well you be a-a…" _What the word again? Warrior!_ "An excellent warrior when you grow up," she purred. Blossomkit puffed out her chest in pride, eyes twinkling. Fogkit scowled.

"What about me!" He mewed. Deli giggled, and noticed one of the kits was missing. She saw Wrenkit snuggled up to his mother, little chest rising and falling. _Awe, little mother's tom._

"Of course you're going to a great warrior, Fogkit! As will your brother!"

"I will be the best warrior!" Blossomkit yowled, tacking her brother. Both kits started to tackle each other and play fight. Deli laughed, and started to pad away. _I guess no moss ball then!_ She started to head over to the black cat's den. _What was his name again? Shadow-something? Whiskershadow!_

She ran into the small cave-in, vines dangling over it for privacy. _For a temporary home, they did pretty good! But this place is still gross and smelly!_ When Whiskershadow came into view talking next to a small fluffy, black she-cat. "Is this is a bad time?" _I need to tell him that's I need to visit my home!_

"Yes of course, just hold on for a moment," he sighed. "Runningbreeze please be more careful next time! You almost died just reaching for that catmint!"

The other black cat, Runningbreeze, only snickered. "I _had_ to get that catmint! Leaf bare is just around the corner, and we need all the catmint we can get! Crowtalon has already started coughing!" She retorted. Whiskershadow sighed and nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry, I just care about you as if you were my daughter, if something happened to you, I would be crushed," he purred. Runningbreeze laughed and licked his ears. "Now go treat Crowtalon, he's strong and we can.t afford to loose him," Whiskershadow warned. The hyper she-cat nodded, and then bolted away.

He finally turned his attention to Deli, a smile across his face. "Whiskershallow, I just wanted to say that I need to visit my old home. I have a few friends that know about clans, they would want to join this clan! They've always wanted to live in the wild."

"First of all, Whisker _shadow_ ," he said, quite annoyed. "And why should we let them join the clan?"

"Well… Fluffy is quite keen and agile, and every time her mother, Snowy, get angry she can fight as well as a warrior," Deli smiled. Whiskershadow looked confused, and then nodded.

"They seem fine enough, but it's Zeldastar who will make the final decision." He shook his pelt. "But go to them, and take a warrior with you." Deli thanked him before bounding over to the only warrior she knew, Skyflower. The gray she-cat was mooning over a brown tabby tom with a white chin.

"Can I help you, Deli?" Skyflower asked sweetly. Deli nodded and explained her situation. Skyflower nodded and got up after touching noses with her mate, who's name was apparently Timberfrost. "I'll be back soon, love."

"I'll be here, and be careful!" The tabby tom warned, eyeing Deli. Her fur fluffed up in protest. She heard Skyflower whisper, _Don't worry she's just a kitty-pet._ The gray she-cat led them out of camp, smile on her face. _I'll show you I can be brave- Oh my goodness what the hell is that?!_ Deli bristled at the sight of a dead bird, it's feather's bloodied and smelling of burnt wood.

Skyflower giggled slightly. "It's probably been run over by a monster, it's ok." _It was gross!_

 _…_

Deli led the them through the two-leg nest, knowing every turn. "Are we going the right way?" Skyflower asked, paranoid by all the stuff usual to Deli.

"Of course! I did grow up here you know!" Suddenly, two white shapes came into vision. _Snowy and Fluffy!_ Deli started running to them, feeling nostalgic. _My friends!_

The smaller white she-cat perked her ears up, but when she saw Deli, she immediately came running to her side. "Hello Fluffy! I've miss you," she purred. Fluffy purred back, rubbing her pelt against hers. The other white she-cat glared and hissed at Skyflower. "Don't worry Snowy, that's Skyflower. She's a friend!"

Snowy walked up to Skyflower, inspecting her. "You're incredibly beautiful, and Skyflower? Interesting name, WAIT! You're a clan cat," she cried, bouncing on her paws. Snow started to fall, making Deli shiver. _My thick pelt should protect me! Ugh, cold season is the worst!_

Fluffy shook her snow-white pelt, showering Skyflower in cold snow.

"I love leaf-bare because it's so beautiful, but hate that my paws will freeze and fall off!" she mewed agitated. Deli nuzzled the gray she-cat's cheek, warming her. Skyflower quickly shook her pelt, just as her brother had. "Anyway, we're here to ask you to join Memoryclan. There is a cat named Terror. He and his group took over some of our territory, and we will take it back!" She yowled triumphantly.

"Of course we'll join! Our life is boring right now anyway, right mother?" Fluffy said, eyes pleading. Snowy nodded excitedly.

"Great! Let's go home!" Deli said leading them home. When no one followed her, she turned around to stare at them. "What's wrong?"

"Um, Deli? Wrong way," Skyflower mewed quietly. Deli felt her hot prickle with embarrassment. _I should probably learn my home!_

"Ok this way!" She cried, leading them the right way finally. She heard muffles of laughter along the whole way. _I'll never be able to live that down!_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

 ** _Oh wow! Thanks Ashes for no comments, really makes me happy_** ** _L I'm just kidding, but more comments would be nice if it's not too much to ask. And since no one commented, I chose Keeper for the POV. But yeah, enjoy the chapter and please comment guys, I would really appreciate it_** ** _J And let's all give Keeper (the person not the flying cat) a round of applause because she beta's so many chapters and this one! Bye lovelies. -Majesty_**

Keeper padded around Frost's camp, taking in everything one last time. She walked over to Frost, who was grooming her long, white fur. She turned to face Keeper, purple eyes sharp with a retort ready. Her gaze relaxed once the black winged cat sat across from her in the wilted, but still comfortable grass. "Can I help you?"

Keeper nodded. "I want to thank you for allowing me to stay in your camp, it was an honor to meet you," she smiled slightly. Frost started at her, puzzled.

" _Was_? You mean you're _leaving_?" She questioned, eyes narrowed. Keeper nodded and stood up. Frost quickly jumped to her paws and held her paw on the black cat's shoulder. She shook her off, eyes sharp.

"Frost, I'm leaving. Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm destined to be alone, and it will stay that way. Forever and now," she snapped. Frost scowled.

"Where are you going?"

"Frost, I'm meant to be alone, and I want to stay that way. I need to live life on my own, feel the wind rushing through my fur." She answered calmly.

"Fine, leave then and-" Frost's sentence was cut off by Majesty yowling.

"FROST! We have to leave camp, now!" The dark ginger she-cat yowled. Frost ran to her friend's side, purple eyes blazing. Outside the camp, a raging fire crackled.

"What happened?!"

"Two-legs! One of them poured strange yellow water on a tree and then set it on fire!" Majesty yowled. Frost scowled.

"Get everyone to the hill near the river, Keeper go with them! Help me save my cats then you can go waltz around on your lonely expedition!" She snapped. Keeper scowled, but didn't disobey. The jet black she-cat ran off with Majesty to find Frost's cats.

Two small kits mewled as their mother hunched over in a fit of coughing. "Mother come one!" The brown tom kit cried. Keeper scooped him in her jaws while Majesty grabbed the other kit and helped the mother.

"Come on! We have to get them to the hill! Keeper, give me Mud, go get Max! He's our wise cat, he's still in his den!" Majesty cried, pushing Mud onto her back. She thrust her nose to Max's den, a tangle of roots, near the entrance. _Easy, grab the flea bag and get out!_ Frost's pelt was all ashy and covered in soot as she directed the last of her cats to the hill.

Keeper ran into the roots to find Max's ruffled, mottled pelt, eyes glazed over. She grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him out of the flame's reach. _Please don't be dead!_

Once everyone was at the hill, Frost, Majesty, and Keeper checked all of the cats. Everyone had made it, luckily. Max was the only one in bad shape, only because he he swallowed too much smoke. He had strongly long claws, and very sharp teeth.

Keeper watched as Frost stared into the distance, watching her camp get engulfed in flames.

"Everything I had, had lived: is gone. My home," she whispered, sadness filled her tone. "Those stupid two-legs ruined my home!" She snarled, tearing up the earth with her sharp claws. Keeper awkwardly pat her shoulder with her paw, trying to comfort her. Frost glared at her through the angry tears pooling in her purple eyes.

"They ruined my home, everything is gone!" Suddenly a cat with dark amber eyes and a ginger pelt with black ear tips, tail tip, paw, and a white chest appeared a few feet away, suddenly rushing towards them. Keeper got into a fighting position, lip curling revealing her sharp teeth.

"Who is _she?!_ " Frost whispered, voice strained with emotion and anger. "She moves like a fox!" Frost stood her ground next to Keeper as the cat walked up to them, eyes darting from cat to cat, neared them, creeping forwardly slowly like a clumsy dog. _What a strange cat! She doesn't look dangerous though._

"Hi. _Yip_ , _yip_ , _yip_. I _yip_. See fire, want to _bark_ help cats _bark_ cause _yip bark_ with the scratchy eye hurted my _yip yap!_ I not allow bad _bark yip_ me family _,_ if helped cat help family, _yap bark!"_ Keeper nodded. _Ok all she said was, Hi, my name is Hoyttaler. I s-saw fire and want to kind of help small cats maybe because the cat with the scratch over his eye hurts my family. I will not allow the bad cat to hurt my family, and if that means saving you, then so be it._ Keeper whispered the translation to Frost.

The white she-cat relaxed slightly. "Oh, hello. Yes, my camp burnt sadly, but what are you trying to say?" Frost demanded, a littler harsher then intended.

Hoyttaler flinched and barked at them. " _Bark snarl! Yip!_ I try help cat. I _bark_ place call _bark, bark!_ You wanted Hoyttaler to _yip yap_ you? _Bark yip_ cat scratchy eyed bad!" she shuffled her paws, eyes stern. Keeper nodded again. _This time she said, I'm trying to help you cat! I know place called…Memoryclan. You want Hoyttaler to help take you but only if you help me and family take out scratchy eyed cats_

Again, she whispered the translation to Frost, who flicked her ears and sniffed. "We need all the help we can get, might as well have her take us to safety. We'll help you take out the scratchy eyed cats, but can we trust you?" she hissed.

Keeper jabbed Frost in the ribs. "We should have her help us, there was some cat in the camp she's talking about, his name I think is Whiskershadow, but I'm not sure. But he uses herbs and undergrowth to heal cats, maybe he can help you?" Frost scowled, but nodded stubbornly. _She thinks they don't need help, but just because we're special, doesn't mean all of them aren't hurt. I have a burn on my muzzle!_

"I no trust cat if _bark yip_ trusts me! _Yip bark_ me and family _bark_ bad cats. I love family more _bark yap_. I helped cat if cat _yap yip_." Hoyttaler smiled hopefully. Keeper looked at Frost, who nodded sadly before returning to her cats.

"Thank you, Hoyttaler, we can't thank you enough for helping us. We will defeat the scratchy eyed cats, and your family will be safe," she said quietly. Hoyttaler bowed her head and walked over to a puddle and lapped at it eagerly. Keeper smiled and chuckled at Hoyttaler, who was drinking like a dog. _Well at least it's my normal now with the cats I'm with. And I know the cats she's talking about, Sanguis. The cats that killed so much of the gray cat's group. We'll help them, then I can be alone forever, just the way I like it._

 ** _Hey y'all! I just wanted to announce a new contest! It's been a while since I had a contest XD But this one is really special because you may or may not know, that Canine is in love with Terror. And they're are one of my favorite scenario couples, and with that: the contest is any of you guys can write a little one-shot of Terror and Canine, any way you want! Here are the rules, please don't rate your story to be anything over T, because come on. Rule two, if you enter, you need to PM me and then we can set up a DocX account. And here's the prize, well the list of prizes: 1. You can write a chapter, 2. You or me can write a chapter with your favorite couple, 3. You can create your own characters, any character you like and it will become someone important. And finally 4. You can become my servant forever XD. Also, the winner(s) will get to have their stories advertised on UTSD, but only if you like. And i said winners, because there will be 3 winners! Comment below if you're going to enter! Everyone that enters will not go unnoticed, there's something in this for everyone! I love you Ashes, and please enter the contest. I spent a lot of time on it :) -Majesty._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

 ** _Hey y'all! Please don't murder me for being absent, but my mom was having back surgery (she's all good now, it was an easy surgery) and I was with my grandparents, and I didn't have internet connection. But everything is good now, and I can get back into the swing of things! Remember that contest? Well, the latest you can enter if Friday May 13, 2016. Ha-ha, Friday the 13th and Terror is basically bad luck XD Bur, enjoy this chapter in Zeldastar's POV, and goodbye! –Majesty_**

Zeldastar stared in disbelief at her brother. He seemed so close, yet so far. "Regnant, y-you came to the t-tunnels," she couldn't stop trembling, and Zeldastar had only trembled once: when an owl tried to take her as a kit. Regnantstorm's was unkempt and had dirt in grime scattered through his pelt. His emerald eyes had a wild, but hollow look to them

"Zelda? Y-You came!" He cried, rushing to his sister. Zeldastar purred and nuzzled her brother…even though he smelled like fox breath.

"Of course I came, but for a reason," she replied through a purr. He smiled.

"Are you coming with me? Because I left, I left Moonfire and Sunpaw to come with you," he smiled, but Zeldastar noticed the tremble in his mew. "And Poolpaw, I'll miss his warrior ceremony, and-" She swished her tail over the fallen leaves to get her brother's attention. Regnantstorm chuckled and smiled.

"Regnant, I have to take you home, to Memoryclan, back to your family," she added with a hint of bitterness.

"But Zelda…"

"Zelda _star._ Regnant, I would love nothing more than to live like we used to, alone with only the wind. But, I am a leader now, and I cannot abandon, will not abandon my duties." She replied sternly, feeling quite proud.

Regnantstorm nodded slowly, until he suddenly snapped his head up. "HOW FAR AWAY FROM THE TUNNEL ARE WE?!"

"Three days' maximum, but maybe two if we leave now- "Regnantstorm bolted out of the beautiful and mysterious tunnel, into the cold leaf-bare morning. _Goodbye tunnel, I'll be back for you one day…one day._ She lightly patted the tunnel wall before joining her brother outside.

"We have to get back, Moonfire is expecting kits! I'm a horrible father!" He cried.

"Now stop, you're a great father, stupid, but a great father. And you're my stupid little brother," she chuckled, licking his forehead. Regnantstorm smiled and started walking the direction towards the tunnel.

"Zelda _star,_ " he added with a glint in his eyes. Zeldastar butted him with her hip, smiling. "Firepaw is almost ready to become a warrior, Windpaw should too. Don't tell anyone, but I've been secretly training her so that she could become a warrior with her brother. It seems right."

"Regnant, that was very considerate of you, the poor dear deserves it, she died so young." Silence passed for a few moments, for both if them were thinking the same thing.

"Does that mean all the cats from Starclan are alive again, and they kind of got a second chance. So if they die the go to Starclan again?" _That was deep. But wow, is it true? Did everyone who die get a second chance?_

"I'm not sure baby brother. I believe so," she shrugged. Suddenly a bark broke the silence, and Zeldastar snapped her head back to see a dog snarling and barking at them entered her vision. The dog came rushing towards them, saliva dripping down it's protruding muzzle. "Slash the muzzle, I'll claws its hind legs," she whispered, a challenged edged her mew.

"You got it big sister" he winked before jumping in front of the dog and clawing its face, hissing and spitting. Zeldastar leapt and landed behind. the dog, and started to claw in legs. The dog snapped its large jaws inches above Regnantstorm, who ducked just in time.

"DON'T. MESS. WITH. MY. BROTHER!" She snarled, tearing a few lumps of dark brown fur. The dog whimpered while Regnantstorm's claws came down on its muzzle and eyes. The dog finally ran back to the two-leg, tail between the legs. "We…showed…him," she smirked between pants.

Regnantstorm collapsed into the cold grass, relief written all over his expression. "Good…job." Both cats eventually shook their pelts and started walking in the direction of the camp.

Once the sun had set, Zeldastar had found a tangle of willow roots offering just enough coverage for the night. Regnantstorm started to lay down, but Zeldastar smacked his head. He looked at confused. "Little brother, I love you… but you smell like fox dung," she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"Wow thanks Zelda, you're too kind," he grumbled, but finally started to groom his fur, smoothing the fur sticking up in strange places. "Better?" _No you still smell bad!_

"Err, why don't you roll in some frost to smell better?" He rolled his eye and rolled in the frost, teeth chattering. "Ok you're decent, you may no sleep," she smirked. Regnantstorm chuckled before settling down in the tangle of roots. Zeldastar cuddling next to him, enjoying his warmth. She tucked her paws close to her belly, and laid her head on the front paws. Drowsily closing her eyes, sleep soon came to her.

"Goodnight Zelda, thank you for coming to get me," he smiled before cuddling closer to his sister. Soon sleep came to him as well. "Goodnight."

Zeldastar opened her eyes to see sunlight flittering through the roots. Zeldastar noticed Regnantstorm's gray, and newly cleaned, pelt right next to hers, offering a sense of comfort and safety. _I've missed you little brother._ She nosed him, trying to wake him quietly.

"Ugh, let me sleep more, I love sleep," Regnantstorm mumbled, voice thick with exhaustion. Zeldastar licked him with tail tip but laughed quietly.

"Get up, lazy lump! The early bird gets the worm!"

"I am neither a bird, or have the desire to eat worms," he grumbled. Sighing, Zeldastar dragged his pelt out of the makeshift den, into the icy snow.

"Fine, the early tom gets to see his family soon," she corrected. Regnantstorm finally got up.

"Ok let's go," he smiled. _Remember to use that when he's lazy, which is all the time. Ah my little weirdo_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

 ** _Ok so I'm pretty proud of the last chapter, not to pat myself on the back of course! Please don't think I'm rude! But I have a message for Captain! Hey Cap, your little babies are becoming apprentices! Also a message for Fox: thank you for your entry it was truly amazing! If you want to check out Fox's entry, it's called Emotion, and you can find it on her profile, Foxstar534emma. Thanks girlies! Last message, HI EVERYONE! This chapter will be told in Moonfire's POV, so, bye now! –Majesty_**

Moonfire sighed as something kicked in her belly. She was laying on her side next to Skyflower and Deli, both her chattering like starlings. "Did you hear Whiskershadow and Vitapool aren't doing so well? Such a shame, I hope they make up," Skyflower mewed.

Deli nodded. "I know! And I can't wait till Zeldastar comes back, she's so smart and brave." Everyone giggled. "What! I like Zeldastar, she's like a big sister." All three she-cat turned their heads to see Whiskershadow glaring at them.

"When you two are down _gossiping_ like elders, I would like to see Moonfire," he hissed. Skyflower shuffled her paws in embarrassment, while Deli nosed Moonfire to her brother. _Good luck_ she mouthed. Moonfire followed her brother to the medicine den, while her sister and Deli kept gossiping. _Thanks for nothing guys!_ When both cats entered the den, Runningbreeze flicked her tail as a welcome, but Vitapool quickly exited.

"I have to check on Foxflame," she whispered to no one in particular as she left.

"Vitapool wait," Whiskershadow whimpered, placing his tail on her back. "You know I love you more than anyone." Her fur puffed up and her eyes glinted with sadness.

"Don't talk to me like I'm Daisymist, Whiskershadow. Because I'm not! Daisymist is our, my daughter," she said sadly. Moonfire could feel her brother's heart crumble that moment.

Moonfire walked up to Vitapool and whispered something in her ear. "Be gentle with him, Vitapool. He loves you, he's just mourning Daisymist. He knows he has the most beautiful she-cat in the world, just be patient," she smiled. Vitapool looked at her thoughtfully by dipping her head, purring.

"Thank you," she whispered before rushing to the nursery. Whiskershadow gave his sister a questioning look but only shrugged, obviously upset.

He looked and pressed his ear to her belly. "Your kits should come in about a moon, so you have a small amount of freedom left," he added with a hint of smile.

Moonfire smiled. "It's a blessing. If only their father could be with them." She tried to hold in the tears, but a few managed to fall down her cheeks before she broke down, choking on sobs. "Why! Why did he leave?!" She wailed.

Foxflame and Juniperfrost both bolted into the nursery and shooed Whiskershadow away. Vitapool ran in after them. "Foxflame be careful!"

"I'll be fine," she hissed before leading Moonfire away with her sister, leaving Whiskershadow and Vitapool in the den. Runningbreeze had just left.

"Sweetie, tell us everything," Juniperfrost said quietly, rubbing her back while Foxflame glared at every cat that gave them a funny look.

"Back off! We're dealing with a crisis!" The white she-cat snapped at Crowtalon, who backed away slowly.

Moonfire was choking on sobs, eyes burning from tears. "Y-You know how R-Regnantstorm left, a-and I'm expecting. We won't have a chance to s-see them!" She wailed. Juniperfrost nuzzled her.

"It's ok," she mewed. "We'll be there with you."

"Yes! We're basically you're second mothers," Foxflame smiled. Kits started wailing so both she-cats ran back to the nursery. _Thank you, so much._

…

Later that day, yowls and cheers filled the tunnel. "Zeldastar! Wait who are you?! Are you Zeldastar's mate?!" Moonfire heard Deli's voice when she stumbled out if her nest. _Zeldastar is back? Zeldastar's MATE?! WHAT!?_ She ran to where Pouncer was hissing at none other than…Regnantstorm. Their eyes locked and hearts fluttered.

She nosed her way to the front. "W-What are doing here?" She whimpered, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"I-I came back from you, for us," he replied. Pouncer was suddenly there, tail around his daughter.

"Hi remember me? Yeah of course, and since you broke my daughter's heart? I'll break you," he hissed. Zeldastar stood in the way, eyes stern.

"You will do no such thing. Now everyone, carry on with your duties, Wolftail please arrange everything, and Deli let go of me!" She snapped. Cats cleared out of the tunnel soon, leaving only her and Regnantstorm. Zeldastar had left to hunt.

"You left Regnantstorm, how can I just welcome you back with open paws?!" She snapped. He looked hurt but nodded, touching her flank with his tail tip.

"I love you Moonfire, I will wait. Please, just please don't forget about us," he whimpered, his voice cracking with grief. Moonfire looked away, hoping her tears wouldn't show. He licked her cheek, removing her tears, "I will wait…for us," he whispered.

"Moonfire heard his heavy paw steps as he walked away, she could practically hear his heart crumble in each step.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry my love," she whispered before leaving the tunnel for some air. She walked over to the river. She bent down to drink her fill when her belly ached with pain. _Ugh, what's, what's happening?!_

Moonfire doubled over in pain. "H-help," she whimpered. Suddenly a sliver she-cat with black spots along her back ran over to Moonfire. "S-Stay a-away."

"Don't worry young one, I'm here to help, but you can't tell Terror, he'll stop playing with me," she whined. _Playing with you?! She's one of Terror's she-cats!_ "My name's Dagger by the way!" Dagger started to rub Moonfire's belly, whispering soothing things.

Moonfire let out a wail as a spasm racked her black and white belly. A small kit slipped and landed into the soft grass, mewling and crying. _M-My first kit._ She let out another cry as the second and last kit was born.

"T-Thank you, Dagger," she wheezed. Dagger nodded and net down to tell her something.

"I have to go, but keep your little kits safe," she winked before running off.

Suddenly the world got hazy and darkness started to overcome Moonfire before she finally closed her eyes. _Help…me…_

"MOONFIRE!" Regnantstorm's cry was the last thing she heard.

 ** _DUN DUN DUN DUN!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

 ** _Ok first of all, sorry Cap! I promise your babies will become apprentices either this chapter, or the next, so sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Told in Pouncer's POV…_**

Pouncer was in the woods, looking for prey in the harsh leaf-bare when he heard Regnantstorm's cry. _Moonfire?! What did he do?!_ Pouncer started running towards the sound of his voice. He burst through the undergrowth to see his daughter motionless on the ground, Regnantstorm, and two tiny kits. _Oh my Starclan, she had kits too early!_ "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He snarled, tears blurring his vision.

"Her kits must have come, but there's no blood. Someone must have helped her and ran away," he replied in a rushed and grief filled tone. He picked Moonfire up with his jaws. "Grab the kits, she's still breathing! We have to get her to camp, now!"

Pouncer grabbed the tiny black and gray tom and the white and silver she-cat in his jaws. He started running back to the tunnel with Regnantstorm. _Please let her be ok!_ Both toms burst into the tunnel. Skyflower let out a wail when she saw her sister. "MOONFIRE!" She wailed, rushing over to her. "Whiskershadow, Runningbreeze, Foxflame, Vitapool!"

All four cats ran to them, Foxflame grabbed the kits, and the three medicine cats took Moonfire. _Let her be ok, let her be ok!_ Zeldastar rushed over to her brother and Pouncer, confused as ever.

"What happened?" She demanded. Regnantstorm had more tears falling down his cheeks than the waterfall.

"She had her kits too early, I think she passed out from exhaustion, why did I ever leave?!" Pouncer set his tail on the young tom's back. _I may have hated you were crushing my daughter, but you truly love her so I'll let it slide. But I got my eye on you!_

Regnantstorm sniffled and looked Pouncer in the eye. "D-Don't you h-hate me?"

He shook his head. "I do, but I can tell you love my daughter, so you're forgiven," he smiled softly. Regnantstorm nodded.

Whiskershadow walked out of the medicine den, a relief expression. "She's ok. Exhausted, but ok. Her kits came to early, probably due to stress," he added, glaring at Regnantstorm. "She'll be fine."

"Thank you, Whiskershadow. When will she be in the nursery?"

"Juniperfrost said that her kits are going to become apprentices tonight, so once those kits get into the apprentice den Grayfur built," he smiled. "Until then, Foxflame can nurse them, then Moonfire's milk will come and she'll be able to stay with Foxflame." Pouncer nodded and nuzzled his son.

"Thank you." Whiskershadow dipped his head, and bounded back to the medicine den. Pouncer and Regnantstorm followed. Moonfire was laying in a nest, eyes closed but he flank was rising slowly.

"Hello my beautiful daughter, your kits seem beautiful, I'll visit them once I leave," he whispered, stroking her flank. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "He really does love you, and I'll always be there for you."

Pouncer left the den, but not fast enough, for he heard Regnantstorm whisper soothing words to his daughter. "I love you Moonfire, please know I love and will never leave you."

Sunpaw was sitting outside the medicine cat den, eyes bleary with tears. "Is my mother ok?!" She wailed, crashing into Pouncer.

"Yes my dear, she's ok. Why don't you visit her after Regnantstorm, but for now come see your new siblings?" She sniffled and nodded, walking into the nursery with him.

Foxflame had Moonfire's two tiny kits at the curl of her belly, whispering to them. "I wonder what they'll be named?" The white and ginger she-cat smiled, eyes soft with love for every kit she laid her eyes on.

Sunpaw walked closer to her new brother and sister. "They're so precious, I'll protect them forever," she mewed quietly. Pouncer nuzzled her.

"We don't you name them, dear?" _It sounds ridiculous, but she needs cheering up!_ Sunpaw's eyes lit up happily.

She pointed the the tiny black and gray tom. "Nightkit, aunt Skyflower said that Keeper of the Starry _Night_ was their mother's name, so I thought it would be special," she mewed. Pouncer smiled. _A beautiful name._ The name sent chills down his spine, but he smiled. "And her, my little sister. I want to name her Shellkit, see that spot on her forehead? I found a shell that shape a few days ago, so it fits!"

"Those are wonderful names, darling. Thank you," Foxflame purred. Sunpaw smiled and nuzzled her new siblings. _Thank you Starclan, thank you._

…

 ** _Switching to Moonfire's POV…_**

She drowsily opened her eyes to see Regnantstorm stroking her fur. "What happened?" She asked quietly. He smiled softly.

"Moonfire, you had kits early, but your father and I were there to save you. We have two new kits, both amazingly beautiful." His gaze grew intense. "Moonfire, I'm so sorry I left, please forgive me, I love you so much."

 _I forgive you._ "I-I forgive you Regnantstorm, I really do. I want us to happily raise out kits," she smiled. Regnantstorm's gaze brightened as he pressed his nose to hers.

"I love you," he whispered happily…

…

"Let all cats old enough to hunt meet in the tunnel entrance!" Zeldastar called. Juniperfrost was cleaning her three kits, while Sparkheart fussed over Firepaw. "Firepaw? Come here please. Regnan _tstorm,_ is Firepaw ready to become a warrior?" Regnantstorm nodded, and cast a happy glance at the bright ginger tom. "Wonderful, then Firepaw, you will now be known as Firewind, in honor of your sister," she claimed after preforming the ceremony.

"It's also come to my attention that you've secretly been mentoring Windpaw, Regnantstorm, is that true?" She smiled. Her brother smirked and nodded. "Then Windpaw will also become a warrior! You will be named Windblaze," she mewed, performing the ceremony.

Finally, Juniperfrost's kits became apprentices. Fog _paw_ was given to Skyflower, Blossom _paw_ was given to Petalheart, and Wren _paw_ was apprenticed to Timberfrost. Moonfire smiled as her sister and new apprentice danced and played around. _She'll be a great mentor, hopefully._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

 ** _SUP ASHES! So, I'm posting today, obviously. XD but anyway, guys can you please comment on chapters? It makes me feel very happy to gear feedback_** ** _J. Another thing to know, contest is over this Friday, comment or PM me if you have plot ideas. Also to motivate you (again) the prizes for the contest are create a new character, write a chapter, make a new couple (ship), or being my personal slave forever and ever! And remember, three people will win! Well bye y'all! CHAPTER TOLD IN NIGHTFALL'S POV… -Majesty_**

Nightfall woke up to see Terror and a strange white she-cat with light brown speckles, laying next to him. Nightfall's heart burned with anger, pity, and sadness. She grabbed the she-cat by the scruff and dragged her out of the den. "Bu-bye darling!" She purred, slashing her tail.

"Hey! The name's Smudge, and don't test me _Nighty_ ," she growled, curling her lip to reveal sharp teeth. Nightfall turned around to see Terror chuckling, watching both she-cats intently.

" _Mrrow,_ she-cat fight," he smiled, eyes vivid with an untold emotion. Nightfall growled.

"Next time, don't _play_ with your she-cat in _our_ den, Terror," she snapped. She turned tail and walking into the clearing, where Canine was challenging a younger tom.

"Next time, catch your own prey! Terror said everyone catches their _own_ prey!" He snarled, leaping onto the poor tom. Canine started clawing him scattering scarlet droplets onto the dead grass and snow.

"Please!" The tom wailed. Canine kept clawing at the tom, blood started pooling and fur started flying. "Canine…" suddenly his eyes rolled back, and the tom's body slumped lifeless. Nightfall turned away. _Useless bloodshed, that's all we need._

Terror was watching with pride as Canine kicked the lifeless body of his rival, snickering at the praise in his leader's gaze. "Well done Canine, we need all the prey we can get in cold season, and useless pelts like _that_ ," he said scowling at the pooling puddle of blood in the clearing. "Will not be allowed to eat, unless their claws are stained with blood!"

The clearing was muffled with gasps, but mostly murmurs of excitement. Nightfall's deep blue eyes only portrayed hurt and aguish. _Murder, he's a murder._ Terror walked over to her, wrapping his tail around her. Nightfall instantly felt ashamed when butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

"Are you ok, little bug," he teased. Nightfall flattened her ears when she heard the simple nickname he used to call her, back when she could 100 percent say she loved him. Before Pouncer came into her life. The gray cat awaited his "mate's" answer.

She shook out her jet black pelt." Yes, I'm fine dear, I-I just need some air," she wheezed. Terror nodded and led her to the entrance of the camp.

"By safe little bug," he winked. _Don't play with more she-cats, little fox-face!_ Nightfall put on a fake smiled and nodded, stepping out into the forest. A cold breeze blew threw her fur, causing it to fluff.

Nightfall started walking through the snow covered trees when a familiar form greeted her. _Pouncer!_ She leapt onto him and smiled, only to be greeted by a gray-almost black cat scowling at her. "Who are you?" She asked, still on top of him.

"Whiskershadow," he grumbled. Nightfall crawled off him, ears flattened with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I thought you were someone else-" she mumbled.

"My father, Pouncer." _FATHER?! Oh right, the one heals and has a bad attitude._ "having fun messing around with my father? Replacing my mother slowly," he hissed, eyes sharp with pain and anger. Nightfall backed up.

"Slow down Whisker! I actually love him! Unlike _her_ ," she snapped. Suddenly Whiskershadow clawed her across the muzzle, fuming.

"SHE DID LOVE HIM! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Whiskershadow snarled. Nightfall yowled as his sharp claws left a stinging mark on her muzzle.

"Maybe if you were a better son, she would have stayed," Nightfall retorted, immediately regretting it when she saw Whiskershadow's sad eyes. _Oh no, what have I done?!_ "W-Wait, I'm sorry," she whispered, only to be cut off.

"Maybe you're right," he said before disapproving into the snow covered woods. Nightfall heard his silent sobs as he ran away. Her heard sagged with grief for the young tom. _I should really learn to shut my mouth._

Nightfall started to head home when she felt a tug on her tail. She snapped her head back to see the sad eyes of Pouncer. _I'm in trouble._ "D-Did you really say that to Whiskershadow?"

"How did you know?"

"He's my son. His eyes tell everything…just like Keeper's," he said quietly, yet defensively. _That stings._ Nightfall nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Pouncer, please forgive me, I don't know what came over me," she whispered. He looked away.

"It was because he mentioned _her_ wasn't it?" Nightfall gave a tiny nod. Pouncer scowled sadly. "H-He has to let go. S-She left, and won't come back. I-I have."

Nightfall's heart seemed to crumble. He started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" She cried.

"For space. I need to think…about everything."

"Please don't lave me, I love you," she cried, voice cracking.

"And so do I," he said. Pouncer turned around and touched noses with her before walking away quietly.

"Don't leave me…" Nightfall's cracking voice was hardly more than a whisper as the winds started to pick up. Once Pouncer's pelt had left her vision, Nightfall allowed herself to slump into the snow, crying her eyes out.

Choking on sobs, Nightfall closed her eyes. _And so do I…_ were the only words so heard in the billowing winds. Her chest started at ache as the world disappeared from under her. _Don't leave me…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _ **Hey guys, so sorry I didn't let you choose the special chapter POV, so I chose Moonfire. You'll choose the next POV though, so yup! Contest ends tomorrow, but I'll announce winners most likely in chapter 27. I also forgot to mention a few chapters ago, that Summerpaw is now Summerheart. I thought it was fair if Windblaze got a name, Summerheart deserved one too. Good luck my beautiful Ashes, and enjoy this chapter, told in Moonfire's POV! –Majesty**_

* * *

Moonfire was sleeping next to Foxflame when Shellkit and Nightkit started to mewl. Foxflame smiled groggily. "Want me to take care of them?"

"No, I'll get them," Moonfire grumbled happily. She moved the kits closer to her belly where they started drinking her milk hungrily. "Shush, my little darlings," she cooed. Foxflame smiled approvingly. Her two kits, Barkkit and Shimmerkit looked over their mother's white belly, peering at the tinier kits.

"Foxflame? Why are they so small?" Barkkit asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Hush Barkkit! You were small a few weeks ago, now shush," she scolded. Barkkit huffed and went back to sleep.

"Toms are stupid," his sister laughed, before settling next to him. Moonfire giggled at the silly kits, her own kits soon fast asleep at the curve of her black and white belly.

"Do you miss Flamekit?" she asked quietly. The older queen nodded and closed her eyes.

"I had a kit just like him in my first litter, both were stillborn. I'm sure he's content in Starclan though, I'll always have a place in my heart for him." Moonfire nodded and said no more. _Every queen grieves when one looses a kit._

…

Moonfire was soon greeted by Regnantstorm, who had a fat sparrow in his jaws. He quickly padded into the nursery, Wolftail at his heels. "Wolftail!" Foxflame squeaked eagerly. The tabby tom purred and nuzzled the queen, licking her cheek between purrs.

"Hello, love, how are my little warriors?" He asked, like the proud father he was. Shimmerkit and Barkkit crawled over their mother to see their father.

Wolftail led them out of the nursery for a small adventure, Foxflame following behind nervously. "By careful with them!"

Regnantstorm chuckled. "How are _our_ little crazy kits," he asked purring. Moonfire smiled.

"They're good, hungry, but healthy. I can't believe they were born so soon," she added, a little quieter. Her mate touched noses with her and wrapped his tail around her waist comforting.

"Hey, they're healthy and that's all the matters my love," he whispered. _My love… those words still make my spine tingle with love for this nutshell._

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "Bye cuties, Daddy has to do a patrol, or Auntie Zelda will murder me," he said in singsong voice. Moonfire laughed quietly. _I doubt it, you're her prized possession!_ Moonfire swallowed the bitter thought.

"I'm going for a walk," she smiled. Regnantstorm narrowed his beautiful green eyes.

"At least eat first," he coaxed. Moonfire sighed and took a few bites of out the plump sparrow, enjoying the meaty tang of the bird's flesh.

"Very yummy, thank you love," she mumbled through a bite. She ended up eating half the bird and giving the rest to Juniperfrost, who ate it in ravished bites.

Zeldastar was speaking quietly with Grayfur, Pouncer, Wolftail, and two tiny kits trying to listen it. Foxflame soon scooped them away in a fit of giggles. Deli was sitting under the vines on the opposite side of the tunnel, mint green eyes narrowed.

Moonfire decided to walk over to the cream she-cat. "Deli? Are you ok?" The cream she-cat hissed under her breath.

"Why is Zelie with Pouncer, do they like each other?" she muttered angrily. Moonfire nearly doubled over in shock.

"Deli, my father and Zeldastar… EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! That's sooooo gross! EW!" She gagged. Deli jumped back surprised by her outburst. Her shocked expression was soon replaced by her signature innocent smile.

"Oh, that's good. Nice talk…bye!" Moonfire sighed, suddenly having a longing for her mother to be here. _What am I thinking?! She's gone, and always will be!_

…

Moonfire and Regnantstorm were snuggled next to each other in the moonlight, purring loudly. Everyone had decided to lounge around outside for an evening. Zeldastar was scoffing at the sight of her brother and his mate, a judgmental look in her eyes.

Soon the tortoiseshell walked over to them, glaring. "Regnant, maybe we could go hunting, or just exploring. Just to have some fun," she smiled. Moonfire swallowed a bitter retort, but when she saw her mate's excited face, she only closed her eyes and stayed silent.

"Of course!" He cried, looking at Moonfire. She only shrugged. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered before bounding off with his sister. Moonfire heard their silent laughs and inside jokes as they started heading towards the river.

Pouncer was narrowing his eyes and scoffed. "My strong daughter, and they've been together forever. Remember that," he said. Moonfire nodded through clenched teeth. _Oh, and you're suddenly Team Zeldastar?! Ugh._

…

Later that night, Moonfire was cuddled up with her kits. Nightkit was snoring lightly, while Shellkit fumbled around blindly, _I can't wait until their eyes open!_ Foxflame was snoring quiet loudly, causing Shimmerkit to burst open her eyes in surprise. "Mommy, shut up please," she whined. The white and ginger queen was still asleep.

Moonfire laughed evilly and whispered something to Shimmerkit, who giggled. Moonfire pretended to close her eyes, but secretly watched the little kit jump onto her mother and tickle the fur in her ears.

Foxflame let out a grunt and started to laugh uncontrollably. She soon scooped her little daughter away, glaring at the culprit. Moonfire only shrugged. "You were snoring really loudly," she answered innocently. _Heh. You sounded like a monster in our defense!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

 _ **Hey guys! Keeper helped me write half this chapter!**_ " **It was taunting, leering, growling, harsh, and slow all at once." Was Keeper's last sentence, everything from that point on is mine. Onto the announcement! I don't think I told you this, but there are 4 winners! Ok, in first place: Foxstar534emma! In second place: Keeper of the Starry Night! In third place: FerncloudLover! And in fourth place: KalypsoKari87! You guys get to pick the prizes you want! Either write a chapter for UTSD, make a new couple or write a chapter staring your favorite couple, pick a death for either me or you to write, be my personal slave XD, AND FINALLY… MAKE YOUR OWN OC TO STAR IN UTSD! Bye guys and thanks for entering! (P.S- Sorry if this note was too long)**

Terror stalked through the forest, noticing the increasing lack of life as he traversed the area. Raising his head, his blood-red eyes scanned the scene. A pair of twisted black gates stood before him, connected to a huge dead pine tree on either side. The ground was slimy and coated with dead leaves, the bark of the trees was blacker than black.

As he moved towards the gates, they slowly began to slide open with a screeching, grating sound. Terror shuddered, and passed through the gates, warily watching the scene.

As he traveled the path, he became aware of a great darkness pressing in on him from all sides. Soon he could not see- There was only blackness. Eyes gleamed from the darkness, invisible hands reached out and stroked his fur, and voices filled his ears.

"Join us," one whispered.

"Become one," another proposed.

"Reunite with your brethren," a third hissed menacingly.

"Yesssss," the fourth cackled. "Sell your soul!"

Terror shrink back. "Get out of my head," he hissed.

The voices simply cackled and faded to whispers.

Terror proceeded warily through he darkness, trusting his paws to guide him to where he needed to go. Suddenly he was lifted up, high above the ground. Letting out a yowl of surprise, he lashed out, class connecting with skin and ripping a gash in his captor's flesh.

"Woah, dude! Chill out!" His captor exclaimed. The captor suddenly became visible, revealing a "twoleg" with pitch black eyes, twisted black dark hair, an easygoing grin on his face, huge, black wings behind him, and a red-pointed black tail. He wore a dark blue pelt of some material on his legs (jeans) and a light gray material with a red-and-white symbol on his chest. His hind paws were bare.

"I'm just here to bring you to the boss," the twoleg explained. "I'm Matt, by the way."

Terror looked at "Matt" warily, before shrugging and allowing himself to be carried. He didn't want to mess with him, that much he knew.

Matt chatted idly along the way, talking about how they were getting the plumbing repaired back in the Underworld, and how they were finally replacing the coffee machine in the lounge. Terror didn't know what any of those things were, but Matt had said, "I'm a huge coffee addict, you know?" So he figured it must be something good.

Eventually they came to... Uh... Nothing. There was just blackness. Matt placed Terror on his shoulder and knocked on the... Blackness. "Oi, boss!" he called. "He's here!"

The blackness suddenly diverged, a red light came from the gap. Matt walked in, whistling a tune as he did so.

"Hello, boss," he said cheerfully to the huge demon sitting inside. "Here he is."

On top a huge red throne, adorned with spikes, teeth, and whatnot, sat a monstrous red demon. What could be seen of the demon's skin swirled around like lava; its huge black horns were at least a fox-length long. A huge black "sword" lay at his waist. Soulless, fiery red eyes bored into Terror, seemingly laying him bare. A tattered brown cloak was thrown over the demon's shoulders, and twisted black armor covered his body.

This was Infernum, the renegade demon prince.

When Infernum spoke, his voice was twisted, grating, sending images of his worst nightmares into his head and making Terror quake with fear. It sounded like the crackle of hellfire, the cries of innocents, the tortured screams of devoured souls. It was taunting, leering, growling, harsh, and slow all at once. "Hello Terror," he rasped, making Terror wince.

"H-Hello. W-Why do you w-wish to s-see me?" He tried to keep his voice from quivering, but the prince's gaze was enough to send him wailing.

Infernum advanced in towards him, cloak swaying. Terror tried to back up, but the demon quickly grabbed him. His skin felt like a thousand thorns were burrowed in him. He felt himself gasping from breath as the demon's strange claws held a tighter grip on the gray cat. "Power. I want to help you take the cats you hate down. The hate you feel from them… Ahhhh, makes me stronger," he hissed. Terror's bones seemed to rattle.

"W-Will this cost me anything?"

Infernum chuckled. "No," he smiled glinted like a thousand broken bones. "Nothing at all…"

Soon the prince set him down, and Matt was there to carry him back to the gates. "Soooo, how was the meeting?" Terror rolled his blood colored eyes as Matt chatted like a starling. Finally, the demon and cat were at the swirling black gates.

"Thank you! Come again!" Matt cried, walking back towards the so called "vending machine" to get "coffee". _Well I definitely won't miss their strange words!_

Terror started to walk away from the gates, back to camp. When he crossed the muddy river the bordered the territory from the Underworld, the world went bright, and he found himself right at the camp entrance. Shaking his pelt, Terror walked over to Nightfall.

"Where have you been?" She asked. He smirked maniacally.

"Doing _business_ , don't your worry your pretty little head," he smiled. Nightfall tilted her head and shrugged. _Time to kill the Clan once and for all!_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

 ** _Ok, so I apologize for reviews because they're not showing up. Hopefully they do soon, but I can still check on my email. Your reviews don't go unnoticed_** ** _J. Also, this chapter will be written in Foxflame's POV, and this is Fox's prize! Hope you like it Foxy! SOOO, CIAO ASHES! –Majesty_**

Foxflame was rushing through a dark and shady forest, heart hammering in her chest. "You used to love me! What happened!" A voice wailed in her ear. She snapped her head back, eyes blurry with tears.

"I love Wolftail! Leave me alone Terror," she cried. His form advanced her, red eyes pleading.

"Why don't you love me anymore, you made me like this Foxy," he wailed. Foxflame backed up till she hit a tree.

"I-I didn't mean to! I-I love Wolftail! I-I'm sorry," she whimpered. Suddenly the gray cat leaped at her, eyes blazing with anger and hurt.

"Love me!" The flame point queen jolted up, pelt sticky and eyes wild. _It was all a dream…_ Relaxing, she lowered her head onto her ginger paws. Gently closing her eyes, the words _love me_ , kept echoing in her head. _I'm so sorry…_

Foxflame drowsily opened her eyes to see her sister's violet eyes boring into her clover-green ones. "Are you ok? You were crying out! I could you from the warrior's den, Wolftail wanted to get you but Zeldastar sent him hunting. At least leaf-bare is nearing an end. Also! Fluffy and Snowy are becoming warriors soon, from what I hear," she chatted. Foxflame smiled as her sister kept ranting, and ranting…and ranting.

"Juniperfrost, as much as I would _love_ to hear you gossip, I have to take care of something. Watch the kits with Moonfire," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the entrance of the tunnel. Juniperfrost shrugged and nodded.

Whiskershadow and Vitapool were near the entrance sharing tongues as Foxflame neared them. The black cat instantly bounded to his paws and nuzzled the queen. "I know where you're going. Be safe," he whispered, voice cracking. Foxflame nodded, her own tears stinging.

"I will my little kitten." She looked over to Vitapool, who gave her a soft smiled. Whiskershadow looked flustered. "It's alright kitten, she's lovely. Not as good as my daughter, but good enough for my kitten," she smiled. Her basically son nuzzled her and purred. He mouthed thank you and hurried back to his mate.

Foxflame passed Daisypaw and her mentor, Lightningfall, when she padded into the lush forest. _She's so much like Daisymist, everything about her._ Swallowing the sadness, she made her way to the old camp.

 _They stole our home from us, our home._ As the queen neared the entrance, she recognized Canine, and he yowled and pinned her down. "Why are you here? You're Foxflame aren't you! Terror occasionally mumbles about you…YOU RUINED HIM!" Foxflame winced as his sharp, white fangs glistened.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm here to tell him that." Suddenly the tom himself excited what was supposed to be Zeldastar's den, eye's widening when he saw her.

"Y-You," he whispered, barely heard with the suddenly billowing winds. "Canine release her," he ordered.

"What? But- "

"I SAID RELEASE HER!" He yowled. The black and white cat snarled but released her, kicking her intentionally, which made Terror tense. "Don't touch her. Ever," he snarled. Canine soon left, a heartbroken look on his face. _W-What?_

"Foxflame, meet me in my den." Suddenly a black she-cat came rushing into the camp, eyes suddenly wide when she saw Terror lead Foxflame to the den.

"Why?" A silver she-cat led her away, whispering something. Foxflame shook out her white pelt. _This is so weird!_ Terror sat in his nest, Foxflame only a fox-length away.

"Why did you come here?"

"Closure. I had a dream, you said I made you…mean," she whispered. His eyes hardened.

"When you chose Wolftail, my heart blackened. I left, made my group. And now I'm stronger than ever. Do you still choose Wolftail?" he hissed. Foxflame nodded instantly. Terror scowled. "Not like I've missed you, I have Nightfall!"

Suddenly he lifted his nose. "Why do you smell like kit?"

"Because I had my second litter…with Wolftail," she said quietly. Terror let out a choked wail and looked away. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU WILL NOT _TAIN IT_ WITH YOURSELF! LEAVE OR DIE!" He screeched. Foxflame scrabbled on her paws and started to run. When she exited his den, a strong pair of jaws caught her scruff and pulled her into a secure bramble bush. She tried to scream, but a fluffy tail entered her jaws.

"Quiet! My name is Nightfall, and I'll help you," she hissed. _Nightfall? Terror's new mate?_ The queen nodded, fear squirming in her belly. Once the clearing settled down, nightfall turned to face her, deep blue eyes stern. "I know you used to be his mate, I don't hold a grudge though. Listen, I-" her sentence was cut off be Canine reaching into the bramble bush and dragging Foxflame out.

"Don't move or make a sound," he growled. Canine dragged her all the way to the entrance, where he steadily helped her to his paws. "Listen, I love Terror. You had everything I wanted," he wailed. "Leave. Never, ever come back!" He whispered the last word. Foxflame nodded hazily and soon padded home, dread weighing her down.

 _What wonderful closure! Now he wants to murder me even more! UGH!_ When she entered the tunnel, Wolftail rushed and embraced her. "Where have you been?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I wanted c-c-closure," she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt Wolftail tense, but he lapped her snow-white fur.

"It's ok," the gray tabby whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed.

"Shh, I forgive you…" Foxflame felt comforted by his gentle words, love filled her heart for Wolftail.

"I love you," she whispered, green eyes filled with love. He smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"I love you too, never leave again," Wolftail said quietly.

"Never…"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

 _ **Hey guys! I apologize in advance, this chapter may be a bit short, or dull. And I'm super, super sorry in advance, but next chapter will be long and full of excitement! I also think I forgot to mention that Summerpaw is now Summerfur. Really sorry I couldn't do her ceremony, but she'll be important soon so bear with me! So, yeah I'm sorry! But, bye my loves! –Majesty**_

Pouncer was snoring lightly as he slept in the warriors' den. Grayfur grumbled and kicked Pouncer's gray belly lightly. "Shut up you old badger," he snapped. Pouncer grunted. _Yeah I'M the old badger…sure Grayfur. Now I can't sleep!_

Sleep deprived, the gray cat padded sleepily into the medicine cat den. Whiskershadow and Runningbreeze were sleeping silently, but Vitapool gave him a sweet smile curled up next to her mate. "Everything alright?" she mewed quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anything I can? Grayfur woke me," he murmured. The white she-cat giggled softly, which made Whiskershadow place his tail over her lips.

"I here Zeldastar is making Poolpaw a warrior, oh! And those two kitty-pets! Apparently they passed their assessment with flying colors. And that fluffy one totally has a crush on Lightningfall," she mumbled excitedly. _Vitapool has been so lively. When I was Starclan I always viewed her serious, and kind of strange. Something is up, but at least she seems happy._

"When you two _elders_ are done chattering like starlings, I would like to sleep!" Runningbreeze growled. Vitapool rolled her eyes but snuggled closer to her mate. Sighing, Pouncer walked out of the den.

 _I'm so bored! Maybe I can hunt!_ The tunnel started to stir, and Wolftail was organizing patrols. "Zeldastar wants to hold a warrior ceremony later, but until then, Mudraven you lead a patrol and make sure Sanguis isn't doing anything suspicious," he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "Take Wishpelt, Snowy, Poolpaw, and Juniperfrost." Nodding, the mottled brown warrior led his patrol out of the entrance.

"Fishwhisker, Waterstar, Iceheart, Emberwing, and Skyflower hunt near the stream. Blackfeather, Crowtalon, Treepaw, Berryfoot, and Thornlight hunt in the willows. Pinestar and Flamefur you can take three cats each to practice battle moves, we need all the strength we can get," the tabby tom said narrowing his eyes. As everyone split up into patrols, Pouncer was left alone.

Before the deputy could speak with Zeldastar, Pouncer tapped him with his tail tip. "Yes?"

"I think all the apprentices should be made warriors today. Exception for Juniperfrost's kits, I mean all the apprentices of Starclan and Poolpaw and Sunpaw. Oh and what about Whiskershadow's kits? They've been training so hard," Pouncer suggested. Wolftail nodded and smiled.

"You're right, we need all the warrior's can afford. Sanguis is getting stronger, and we're desperately avoiding it," he replied grimly. Pouncer nodded. "So Treepaw, Daisypaw, Dapplepaw, Midnightpaw, Sunpaw, Poolpaw, Thornpaw, and Bouncepaw." Pouncer nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell Zeldastar. Meanwhile, do you think you could hunt, and kind of asses the apprentices," he winked. Both toms exchanged a smile and headed off. _I truly hope the get to become warriors._

Sunlight flittered through the trees and dappled the grass. _Green-leaf, the best season._ Warm sunshine made Pouncer feel as peace while he hunted in the undergrowth. Opening his jaws to catch a scent, when he saw a squirrel munching on some beach nuts. Pouncer licked his lips and slowly stalked the furry prey. Bunching his hind legs, the gray tom gave a giant leap and killed the squirrel with a blow to the back. _Yes!_

When he picked up the prey, warm flesh danced on his tongue. _Ah, looks so good! Foxflame and Moonfire will love this!_ Pouncer quickly ran back to the tunnel, gave the queens the squirrel, and started searching for the apprentices.

Bouncepaw and Treepaw were stalking a blackbird, Whiskershadow's kits were practicing battle moves, and Thornpaw was hunting while Sunpaw watched him intently. _They're doing so well!_ Perking up his ears, he started to eavesdrop.

"Shut up, Sunpaw! I know what I'm doing!" Treepaw snapped. Both she-cat's neck fur was fluffed up in anger.

"Can we all shut up and focus? I think we're going to be warriors!" Poolpaw squeaked.

"You might not even become a warrior with your lame paw," Bouncepaw sneered.

"Shut it Bouncepaw! At least Poolpaw is handsome, you look like a vole!" Daisypaw swooned. _Ugh shut up! They're all soooooooo annoying! At least they'll make good annoying warriors!_

After watching them hunt and train, Pouncer was determined all of them would become good warriors. Reporting to his leader and deputy, he settled down near the entrance, waiting for the ceremony.

Zeldastar's yowl soon broke the banter of Memoryclan's clan mates. "All cats old enough to catch prey gather at the tunnel entrance!" As everyone gathered around, all the apprentices' eyes shone excitedly. Moonfire was grooming Sunpaw and Poolpaw. "First of all, Snowy and Fluffy joined Memoryclan, and they have proven them selves' worthy of a name and position in our clan." Beckoning them with her tail, both she-cats excitedly rushed to the tortoiseshell leader.

"Snowy, Fluffy, do you swear your loyalty to your clan and promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes!" they answered happily.

"Snowy, you shall here by be known as Snowbird. Fluffy, you will be known as Fluffytail," she said resting her muzzle on Snowbird's head. Skyflower whispered to lick her shoulder, and the white-she cat nodded, following instructions. Fluffytail soon did the same.

"Fluffytail! Snowbird!"

Once the cheers died down, Zeldastar indicated for all of the apprentices to walk forward. "We have five young cats ready to pursue the life of a warrior. But, we also have three apprentices from Starclan that deserve to become warriors," she smiled.

"Poolpaw, you will now be known as Poolwing for you're your soaring heart," she said completing the ritual. Soon, Sunpaw was given the name Sunpelt, Daisypaw became Daisyrain, Midnightpaw became Midnightfang, and Dapplepaw is now Dapplefoot. As for the Starclan cats, Treepaw became Treeflight, Bouncepaw is now Bouncelight, and Thornpaw became Thornwhisker.

"Thornwhisker! Bouncelight! Treeflight! Dapplefoot! Midnightfang! Daisyrain! Sunpelt! Poolwing!" The cheers of their clan-mates made the new warriors smile brightly. _I'm so proud of them!_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

 ** _Oks o first of all, I apologize for my absence. I was busy, but my school is out tomorrow and I'll be able post all the time! This chapter will be full of action, maybe some feels, but mostly (hopefully) a good one! Thanks to Keeper for helping me with this idea. And if you don't already know, Keeper is my writing partner! She beta's, helps me write, and etc. Captain Bat and Fox are also a big help and so many more Ashes that I could on and on thanking. Thanks girls for being such good friends and helping me all the time! Love you girls and Ashes!_**

All the new warriors were standing guard in front of the tunnel after their ceremony, keen as a snake. Cheekily, Pouncer threw a pebble at Daisyrain, who glared but giggled. He mouther good luck, and padded into the warrior's den. Crawling over Mudraven, he settled next to Grayfur. As sleep over came the gray tom, movement flickered in the corner of his vision. _What was that?_

Pouncer found himself in a bloody battle, cats from Memoryclan and Sanguis battling with tooth and claw. Cinderblaze held a scared black tom in her jaws, but was suddenly sent sprawling from a blow by Canine. "Don't touch her!" Pouncer roared, leaping into action, only to land on all four paws. _What? Why can't anyone see me? Why can't I attack!_ Suddenly a dark ginger she-cat with white paws, muzzle, belly, and tail tip nosed him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. She cuffed his ears playfully.

"You'll know soon. Be prepared Pouncer, help is coming. When the last drop of blood falls from the wound, we will survive. One cat in particular will draw more blood to you. Stay strong," she whispered. Her blue and silver eyes were wide with grief.

Suddenly her from was starting to fade. "Wait!" He cried. "Stay! What's going to happen?! Is Sanguis going attack?!" Only a trace of the she-cat was left.

"Stay strong Pouncer…"

"WAIT!" Suddenly the nightmare was over, and the gray tom was sprawled across his nest. Grayfur was laughing, but Berryfoot had a glare sharp enough to draw a wound.

"Since half of you are already up, come to the entrance so I can organize patrols," Wolftail said poking his head in the den. Berryfoot hissed in annoyance but left the den, followed by Skyflower, Stormwind, Petalheart, Bumblecloud, and Leopardheart." Pouncer let out a hiss as warriors got called for patrols. _I didn't get called! Wait is that Briarstar? Where's she going? She wasn't called for a patrol…_

Pouncer decided to follow the light brown she-cat, doubt wiggling in his belly like a worm. She left the tunnel exit and padded down the path to the willows…where Clawstrike was buried. _She's still mourning. Poor dear._ Briarstar walked to the mound of earth where her dead mate was buried, and crashed to the ground in a heap of sobs.

"Why did you leave me Clawstrike?" she wailed. Slowly, Pouncer walked up behind her and set his tail on her shoulders. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes, pleading for an answer.

"It was his time," he stated quietly. "Starclan was pleading for a noble warrior, such as Clawstrike. You'll see him again one day."

Briarstar nodded shakily. _She's not blaming me for his death?_ Sensing his trouble, she smiled a little. "I know what you're thinking: and I did blame you. But you need to forgive and forget in order to move on," she said dryly. "Hopefully Starclan will ease my suffering by letting me join him sooner rather than later." _She doesn't mean that!_

"I'm sorry," he whispered before running back to camp. Suddenly, a black shape tackled him. "Nightfall?" what are you doing?" he hissed. Her blue eyes were wild with fear.

"Forgive me," she whimpered.

"For what? Love, what's wrong? You can tell me anything!" She started pawing the ground impatiently.

"Run! Run to your camp and alert them! Sanguis is coming," she yowled urgently. Fear hit Pouncer like a blow to the flank.

"H-How do you know…"

"No time to explain! Go!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Run now!" She pressed her nose against his, gave him a shove in the tunnel's direction, and started to run away. "I love you!" she called over her shoulder. Pouncer was frozen with fear, until reality snapped, and he raced back to the tunnel.

"SANGUIS IS COMING!" He yowled as he burst through the tunnel. Zeldastar immediately raced to his side, eyes wild.

"Wolftail tell everyone and assemble patrols! We must not loose this fight!" The tortoiseshell shrieked. The gray tabby dipped his head and ran off. "Pouncer! Get ready to fight, we will not loose," she hissed. Pouncer nodded and ran into the medicine den.

"Get your herbs ready!" Foxflame and Moonfire were already there, protecting kits and helping the medicine cats.

"We'll be fine! Go fight and don't let them enter the camp!" Whiskershadow yowled over the commotion. Pouncer nodded and ran back to the warriors. Some were bouncing with the excitement of a fight, others were doubtful.

"We will fight! Until the sun dies, we will fight!" Zeldastar yowled, bring up triumphant cheers. _We haven't won yet!_ Battle ready, Pouncer bunched his muscles, waiting for the patrol to give order. Wolftail flicked his tail and three of the five patrols raced out of the tunnel. Zeldastar leading her patrol started to search the undergrowth, wild glints in their eyes.

"Surrender your hiding Sanguis! We're ready to rip your pelts!" Their leader snarled. Terror and many, many Sanguis cats started to emerge, smug grins on their faces.

"You found us kitty! Awe, what shall we do? Hmm, I know! Shred them," he smirked, twitching his whiskers. Suddenly he yowled so loud birds stared to fly, sending Sanguis cats onto Memoryclan warriors. "KILL THEM!" He screeched, battling with Briarstar.

Pouncer started to rush at Canine, using his smaller size to attack the giant tom from under. He tore at soft belly fur, scarlet drops scattered the grass. Canine let out a roar and grabbed Pouncer, flinging him near Terror and Briarstar.

Dazed, Pouncer tried to stand, but strong paws held his down. He looked up to see Terror's bloodthirsty red eyes staring into his soul. "Ready to die kitty," he sneered.

"Never!" Pouncer spat, kicking Terror's flank. The gray tom grunted and yowled again. This time instead of cats, strange shadows started to seep through the forest, soulless eyes scanning the cats.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Terror snapped at the shadow. It suddenly grabbed Pouncer, long fox-length claws stabbing his pelt. "Bye bye!" Terror smirked as the shadow gripped and tossed Pouncer to the other side of the dirt. Eyes closing slowly, Pouncer felt blood pooling around him from some injury.

Suddenly the demon leading the killing spree let out a metallic blood-rippling scream. Briarstar was bleeding next to Pouncer, eyes glazed. Trying to regain strength, he stumbled over to her. "Wake up Briarstar, it's not your time yet!" His wails were barely heard over the chaos of the battle.

"Clawstrike?" the she-cat whimpered. Pouncer felt his eyes getting misty. _It's her time…_

"Rest peacefully," he choked out. "We'll remember you forever." He closed her eyes and watched as the old leader let out a dying breath. "Goodbye…"

All around him, cats were fleeing. "RUN! MEMORYCLAN RUN!" He heard Zeldastar's voice, shrill and defeated. Pouncer saw Skyflower running and decided to follow her. Strange creatures and Sanguis cats were yowling with triumph, some still killing his clan-mates.

Suddenly his legs gave way and he crashed into the bloody grass in a heap of legs. He felt a strong pair of jaws lift him up, and the ground started to look smaller. He caught a glimpse of midnight blue eyes before closing his amber eyes.

 ** _DUN DUN DUN_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

 ** _Alright, so thanks for Keeper for writing this chapter with me! Thanks! The last words she wrote was, "He purred…" so yup! I hope I didn't leave you guys tooooooo angry, and the next chapter you will get some answers! Ciao my lovely Ashes! *Kisses* Bye my loves!_**

Pouncer groaned, amber eyes opening to meet a pair of brilliant, sea-green eyes. A tail suddenly covered his vision, and a deep, yet soothing, voice filled his ears. "Go back to sleep," the voice said. "You've been through a long day."

"So he's from Memoryclan?"

"Yip! Bark bark yap."

"Hoyttaler here says that yes, he is. His scent matches up."

"And you? You were there for a while, weren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that. But yes, he was there."

I know that voice...

" _Nightfall?" Pouncer whimpered._

 _The black she-cat saw stalking towards him, a murderous look in here eyes. "Oh, darling," she purred silkily. "You didn't really think that I ever loved you, now did you?"_

 _"No..." He breathed._

 _And then Nightfall lunged towards him and sunk her teeth into his neck._

He woke up screaming.

Clouded amber eyes blinked open. A face swam into his vision, clouded and hazy but still there.

"Keeper?" He murmured.

The face laughed quietly. "No," it- A male voice, he noticed- said. "I am Evening Star, a healer."

Blinking again, Pouncer noticed that Evening Star had medium-length, light gray hair, with shimmering undertones of gold. It was an interesting color, one that he'd never seen before. And his eyes were a dazzling sea-green, familiar, comforting, and compassionate.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Evening Star smiled. "I was the one who healed you."

Confused, Pouncer said, "From what?"

"Injuries inflicted on you by a Pain Demon." Said an outside voice. Twisting his head from his position on the ground, he saw a cat flicker in and out of vision before fully materializing, revealing a shadowy pelt with dark amber eyes.

Evening Star bowed his head. "This is Shadowwalker. She's our leading expert on all paranormal activity."

"Paranormal... What now? And what do you mean, Pain Demon?"

Shadowwalker ghosted forward. She stayed in the shadows, Pouncer noted, taking extra care not to go in the sunlight. "Paranormal activity," she began, "is any type of supernatural activity outside of what's normal. A Pain Demon is a type of demon that specializes in inflicting pain, be it mental, emotional, or physical."

"Um... Okay?" Pouncer said awkwardly. "And who are you guys?"

Evening Star cleared his throat. "We are descended from a group of animals that escaped from a laboratory in England. The animals ranged from all around the world, and were experimented on until they gained supernatural abilities. When they escaped, the cats in the group split off from the others, and formed this group. The leadership and mutant genes were passed down from generation to generation, forming the group we currently have today. As our ancestors hailed from all over the world, we have a more extensive knowledge of the world than most others."

Pouncer stared up at the healer, even more. Infused than he had been previously. "Alright," he began. "So who's-" He fell silent, eyes locked onto a cat that had just entered the clearing.

 _Keeper_.

Leaping up, he launched himself across the clearing, before tackling the winged mutant and shoving his nose onto hers. "Keeper!" He purred. The black cat gasped, and pushed him off in a hurry. Her fur was fluffed up, and her midnight eyes fiery.

"Stay away! I told you last time I don't know you!" She snapped. Pouncer stepped back.

"My love, what do you mean? Wait where are we? My head hurts, and wait! Why aren't we in Starclan?" He asked. Keeper narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" A white. Scarred she-cat came up behind his _mate_ , and whispered something into her ear. Evening Star smiled from a distance before padding up to the confused tom.

"The remedy I gave you, gave you some memory loss. You should be regaining them later, and tomorrow." The tom smiled gently. Pouncer blinked twice.

"W-What happened? Why was I hurt?" The white she-cat looked skeptical. Pouncer noticed her beautiful eyes, they seemed to tell stories only few cats could understand. He suddenly felt a yearning to comfort her, but decided not to because she looked like she could snap his neck in a second.

Evening Star led him to a sheltered corner, but Pouncer noticed that Keeper steered clear of him. _Why does she suddenly hate me?_ Swallowing his sadness, he sat next to Evening Star. "Well, we found you and your Clan beaten by demons, and you were badly messed up. Everyone was fleeing, but Keeper saved you. You owe her your life," he added. "We don't know much about you or your life, so Frost suggested we tell you about ourselves." Pouncer placed his tail on the tom's shoulder.

"My memory will be back tomorrow?" He confirmed. The light gray tom nodded. "Alright, but before you tell me your life stories, I need to speak with someone," he said sadly. Evening Star directed his gaze towards the winged, pitch black cat. He smiled sadly, but dipped his head.

Pouncer padded over to his apparently ex-mate, his eyes were sad, amber pools. "I need answers," he said sternly. She narrowed her beautiful blue eyes, but nodded slowly.

"What happened to us? I love you Keeper, why don't you love me anymore?" He wailed. Keeper let out a watery sigh, but looked away.

She slowly turned to face him. Her expression gave away nothing. "I'm sorry. I just…don't know. I'm sorry, but I can't help you," she hissed. Suddenly she leaped towards him, but stopped. "I remember when I first saw you, you know what you did? You whined that I didn't know you, and I'm sorry ok? But can you please leave me alone?! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" She snarled in his ear.

Pouncer stepped back. "Fine! Once I get my own memories back, I can't wait to leave you!" He cried, screaming in her face. "I loved you!"

 ** _Alright, so I'm going to do a Keeper POV scene! Ciao!_**

Keeper watched from afar as cats from Frost's group hesitantly told Pouncer their stories. Only she and Shadowwatcher stood away. "Do you ever feel like you could just…disappear?" Keeper asked the she-cat. Shadowwatcher sighed, and suddenly disappeared. _Touché…_

Later the night, Keeper was settled, ready to sleep in a jumble of roots, when suddenly _the light_ flashed. Keeper seemed to be standing on clouds, observing from above. When she looked closer, she saw three kits sleeping next to a white flame point she-cat. The white cat looked at the kits like they were her own, when Keeper could tell the white and silver kit obviously the white cat's daughter.

 _W-Why do I feel…jealous of the she-cat? I-I don't even know her! B-But I know those kits aren't hers…they aren't!_ Unknown emotions bubbled inside Keeper as the she-cat sniffed and nuzzled the three strange kits.

One kit, the black tom, looked into the flame point's green gaze, and asked," Do you think my mother made it back to Starclan?" The simple question tugged Keeper's heart, and tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry little darling, I'm so sorry," she whimpered, collapsing. Her eyes were blurry with tears as the kit looked away sadly. She wanted to wrap her tail around him, to comfort him. _I'm so sorry…I'm sorry Vista…_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

 _ **Alright! I don't have anything to say…except that I'll be switching POV's between the Star Trio. Ciao babes! –Majesty**_

" _Run! Just run! RUN!"_

Whiskershadow bolted through the forest, trying to escape the screams of his clan-mates. "Skyflower?! Moonfire? Pouncer?! VITAPOOL?!" He cried, but his voice was nothing over the metallic screams. Suddenly one Sanguis cat tackled him, digging her sharp claws into Whiskershadow's flank.

He grabbed the she-cat's scruff and tried to throw her off, but her weight was too much, and he fell over. "Get off of him!" Skyflower growled, attacking the Sanguis she-cat.

Skyflower started to claw her, drawing blood. The cat yowled out in pain and rushed away. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

Whiskershadow nodded, leaning on her shoulder for support. "We need to find Moonfire, and her kits," he wheezed. Skyflower nodded and started running towards the tunnel. Near the entrance, Thornwhisker laid there motionless. "No! Thornwhisker!"

Whiskershadow rushed and felt the tom…no heartbeat. _I'm so sorry young warrior, Starclan bless. I'll come back and bury you, I promise._ The ran into the nursery where Moonfire was carrying Shellkit, while Nightkit squealed in terror. Foxflame had her own kits in her jaws, Barkkit clinging to her back.

"Run! Run!" Foxflame cried. Skyflower scooped up the black kit and started to run.

"Where's Regnantstorm?" Moonfire wailed.

"I don't know! He'll be fine, just run!" Whiskershadow snapped, dragging his sister away. A fire was starting to arise, choking them with smoke. Suddenly Zeldastar appeared behind them.

Trying to see through the heavy smoke, their leader coughed. "We've been beaten, we must find shelter," she coughed. Skyflower tripped on a root, sending Nightkit sprawling.

"Nightkit!" Shellkit wailed. Moonfire tried to calm her daughter as Zeldastar dove into the flames and smoke to grad the kit. The tortoiseshell appeared moments later, black kit dangling in her jaws.

"Run to the bank! I'm right behind you!" As they ran, they passed so many bodies. Sanguis cat's, monster's, their clan-mates.

Suddenly Zeldastar was grabbed by something. Whiskershadow ran back to help her, but she pawed him away. "Run, Whiskershadow. Take care of your sister, I'll find you soon," she wheezed, eyes misty from the smoke. He directed his midnight eye to Nightkit, who was clinging to Zeldastar.

The leader noticed, and pulled him close. _He'll be safer with her than with me._ "He will be safer with me," she said, practically reading his expression.

"Are you sure, he needs his-" his sentence was cut off by a tree branch falling next to him, trapping Zeldastar.

"Run now! He will be safe with me!" she growled. Whiskershadow hesitated, until another branch fell, narrowly missing him. "RUN!"

…

Smoke clouding her vision, Skyflower yowled out for help. Moonfire was already on the bank, Whiskershadow close behind her. "Timberfrost?!" She cried, choking on smoke. Suddenly her vison blurred, and the light gray she-cat swayed on her paws. A strong pair of jaws caught her and started to swim to the bank. Skyflower looked up to the icy blue eyes of mate.

"I've got you," he cooed. "And I'll never let go," those were the last words she heard before the smoke took control of her lungs, and her eyes closed.

…

"Skyflower? Skyflower wake up!" Moonfire screeched into her sister's ear. She and her siblings had made it to the bank. When Moonfire saw Timberfrost carrying her unconscious sister across the river, Moonfire yowled to her brother.

"She'll be alright," her brother wheezed. Timberfrost still refused to leave his mate's side. Suddenly three mattered shapes of bloodied fur appeared on the bank. Poolwing, Vitapool, and Midnightfang stumbled onto the bank.

"VITAPOOL!" Whiskershadow cried, tackling the white she-cat, and nuzzling her. His purrs were so loud, Moonfire felt the vibrations in the marshy earth. "My love, did someone harm you?"

Vitapool dizzily nodded, she smiled as her mate nuzzled and cleaning her fur. "I love you," she whispered, burying her nose into his black fur. Moonfire turned away, unable to bear the fact that Nightkit, Sunpelt, and Regnantstorm were somewhere away from her. _Starclan protect my family._

…

Later that night, Whiskershadow and his group watched as the fire died down, and the screams lessened. The monsters started to retreat somewhere into a fiery pit, except for one. It had a weird two-leg object in it's strange paws. Until finally, the weird monster left with it's strange object.

Lightningfall, Fluffytail, Grayfur, Bumblecloud, Cinderblaze, and Reedfur were the only cats that found them, battered and bloodied. "Everyone must have fled, we are going to have to find them," Fluffytail cried, collapsing in agony form her wounds.

"We'll find them soon," Moonfire declared. "We're all hurt, and weak. We will stay on tis bank until our strength is up!" Yowls of protest rose up, making Moonfire growl. "If any of you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it," she snapped.

"Why don't we actually find our clan-mates, are you even loyal enough to go look for them?" Lightningfall challenged. Moonfire bristled, eyes blazing.

"Loyal enough? LOYAL ENOUGH?! MY MATE AND KIST ARE OUT THERE! AND YOU THINK I'M NOT LOYAL ENOUGH TO GO FIND THEM?! I'm trying to make sure you all don't get killed in the process!" She snarled. Lightningfall stepped back, taken by her words. _Wow._

A star, shining the brightest in the sky, shone over Moonfire's head, lighting up her entire pelt. _Starclan what are you trying to tell me?_

 _OK SO OMG! WHO THINKS I SHOULD DO A NIGHTFALL CHAPTER NEXT?! DOES ANYONE SENSE THE TENSION BETWEEN KEEPER AND POUNCER?! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! ANYONE ELSE THINK I'M A SPAZ? IF YOU ANSWERE YES…THAN YOU'RE RIGHT! OK BYE BYE! –MAJESTY OUT_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32_**

 ** _Alright! I was feeling inspired, so yay! This little message is for Cap, so Cap Juniperfrost will make a cute little appearance, I hope you like it! Ciao babes!_** ( _CHAPTER TOLD IN NIGHTFALL'S POV)_

Sanguis was fleeing, the fire was dying down, the demons had fled. The world seemed to be crashing down around her. She saw a golden and white she-cat struggling to free a young gray cat from a tangle of burnt roots. Nightfall raced over to help, but in the process got clawed by the she-cat. "Stay away from me and my son!" She snapped, clawing Nightfall's ear.

"I'm trying to help you," she hissed. The black she-cat pulled the roots back while the cat pulled her son out, licking his fur clean.

"Thank you," she purred, nuzzling her small son. Nightfall dipped her head and pointed to some hollow trees all tangled up.

"I saw some of your friends run into there, go. Stay safe," she whispered before dashing off.

…

Nightfall raced into the camp where her group was basking around in glory. Terror jumped onto the highest rock, red eyes gleaming with triumph. "We have won against the evil Memoryclan cats! Their dead bodies will wither away in the smoke, ashes and blood," he hissed. Nightfall quivered.

 _Wait? Where's Canine?!_ "Terror! Canine is missing!" Nightfall cried. The gray tom suddenly stood still.

"He's…gone? Is he dead?! WHO KILLED HIM?!" He roared.

"No! I don't know, he's just not here! Maybe he's been taken or worse…" Suddenly Terror jumped down and scratched her face. Blood trickled down her cheek.

"Never say that again," he hissed. Stunning, Nightfall watched as Terror stalked away to his den. Everyone turned to stare at her, but after a few minutes went back to their basking in glory. _W-What?_

…

That night, Nightfall was sleeping in her nest with Terror, disgusted by his very twitch. _You're disgusting! I-I hate you!_ Suddenly he wrapped his tail around her waist, bringing her closer. Warm fuzzies danced around her belly, but was soon overwhelmed with agony and guilt.

She closed her eyes, and slowly, sleep came to her.

Nightfall found herself in a gorgeous forest, starts and warmth everywhere. Pouncer was standing quite a distance from her, and she found herself rushing to him. Suddenly a wave of anger passed through her, and she bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Did you really think I loved you?" She growled. Fear sparked in his amber eyes as she neared him, claws unsheathed.

"No…" Suddenly she sunk her teeth into his neck, feeling the tang of his blood on her tongue. _What have I done?!_ She released the love of her life, watching the life drain from his body. He laid in a pool of his own blood, eyes rolled back.

"P-Pouncer? N-N-No please! I-I'm sorry, I love you! Please!" she cried.

Nightfall woke up in a jolt, fur fluffed up with fear. _Dreams, no nightmares. It was only a nightmare!_ She noticed Terror was still sleeping, so she quietly padded out of the den. As she exited the den, the atmosphere was happy and full of triumph. Nightfall didn't share their enthusiasm, instead felt incredibly guilty that her group had caused so much pain to Pouncer's home. _I'm so sorry, I love you Pouncer._

"I need some air," she whispered to Dagger." The silver she-cat nodded, not taking her gaze off of Terror, who had just come out of his den.

"Morning darling," he purred towards Dagger, making her swoon. Nightfall rolled her eyes, leaving camp.

"My life, I have a choice: I can leave. I could live with Pouncer, be happy! B-But I can't abandon Terror," she whimpered to herself. Suddenly, a dark ginger she-cat tackled Nightfall, pinning her down. The she-cat's sharp claws tug into Nightfall flank, making her gasp.

"You have two minutes to tell me everything," she hissed. Nightfall swallowed, but kicked the cat, sending her sprawling. "I'm Majesty, nice to meet you too," she snickered, wiping the blood of her lip.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Nightfall hissed, narrowing her eyes. Majesty laughed grimly.

"I met a golden and white she-cat along the way. Chatty, but happy that I fixed her son's leg. She yapped on and on about you, what a strange cat. I caught her a mouse, just to be extra nice," she purred. Nightfall snorted.

"Luckily for me, I have superior hearing, and could hear you from my camp. Oh! And I heard you whining about _Pouncer,_ " she cooed. Nightfall stiffened.

"How do you know him?"

"Dream, I helped him. He your mate? I mean, wow! He's very attractive," Majesty purred, twitching her whiskers. Nightfall rumbled a deep growl and leapt for the dark ginger she-cat.

Nightfall started to deliver blows to her belly, sending up clumps of ginger fur. Majesty cried out and gave her a scratch across the face. "I can tell this isn't the first time you've been wounded today," Majesty sniffed.

Finally, both she-cats stopped fighting. "Enough alright?! I can help you!" Nightfall sniffed, eyes narrowed.

"How?"

"I know how to…oh wait! I think I hear my friend, Frost, yowling for me," she smiled.

"How can you tell?" Majesty pointed at her ears.

"Excellent hearing," she cried over her shoulder as she raced through the undergrowth. Nightfall watched her run. _Ugh, strange she-cat. Waste of breath!_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

 _ **Ok so in this chapter, it will be written from Fluffytail's POV! Now I have some announcements! For Foxtsra354emma: Foxflame has a very special chapter coming up! For everyone: In two chapters, someone very important is going to die! COMMENT BELOW WHO YOU WANT TO DIE! EVERYONE'S OPINION COUNTS! PLEASE TELL ME WHO SHOULD DIE! Ok I'm calm now**_ __ _ **. But seriously, please comment guys! Bye loves! –Maj**_

Fluffytail was weaving some nests with Vitapool, when Skyflower came over, paws caked with mud. "I'm so sick of this bank! Our fur is disgusting, we're hurt, sick, and hungry!" She growled. Moonfire glared at her from afar, busy talking to Flamefur, Leopardheart, and Bluestream. The three had found them two days after the battle. Moonfire had decided to take care of the group until Memoryclan was reunited again, but she always said that we need our strength up.

The white and black she-cat made her way to the sunken log, or their meeting place, to speak. "We are not yet defeated Memoryclan, please for our sanity, remain strong! Bluestream, take three cats on a hunting patrol, I can hear all of the hungry bellies from here," she scowled.

Bluestream grabbed Iceheart, Lightningfall, and Fluffytail for the hunting patrol. Heart beating a mile a minute, Fluffytail followed her patrol out of the bank. Lightningfall fell un step-by-step next to her, his yellow eyes sharp and serious. "H-Hi Lightningfall. W-Would you like t-to hunt with m-me? She asked hopefully.

He grunted, and suddenly stopped. Bluestream and Iceheart looked back, but the golden tom waved them away. "I hurt my paw, go ahead," he said gruffly. Both cats nodded, leaving Fluffytail and Lightningfall alone. "Listen, Fluffytail, I get it. You like me, and that's ok. But there's just too much going on right now, and besides…I um think that Daisyrain is really beautiful." He shuffled his paws in the marshy earth.

Fluffytail's heart cracked into a million pieces. _I won't break down; I w-won't b-break down. I-I…_ The white she-cat swallowing, and drawing in a shaky breath, she followed her patrol. Tears fell down her face as Fluffytail remained silent, quietly following the hunting patrol.

"Are you alright?" Bluestream asked. Fluffytail nodded, but the silvery-blue she-cat didn't believe her. She looked back at Lightningfall, looking incredibly guilty. "One moment please," she smiled. Fluffytail tilted her head, and sat down to watch her friend walk over to Lightningfall.

"Oh hello Lightningfall! You see, Fluffytail is my friend, and you hurt her feelings. Was that very nice? No it wasn't. SO NEXT TIME YOU HURT HER, I'LL RIP YOUR EAR EARS OFF!" Bluestream smiled sweetly and walked away, tail swaying. Lightningfall started at both she-cats, jaws open in astonishment.

"Wow," Fluffytail gasped. _She's scary! I'll never get on her bad side!_ Shaking her head, Fluffytail started to hunt. _Give us good hunting, please?_

…

After hunting, everyone managed to catch a little something. Once they got back to the bank and set down their prey, the white she-cat started to groom her long fur. _So much dirt and grime in my fur. Disgusting._

After a good washing, her pelt was semi-clean, and Fluffytail decided to share some prey with Vitapool. The medicine cat's white fur reminded her of her mother's fur. _I miss you Snowbird, I hope you're safe._

Vitapool looked at the young warrior and nuzzled her. "I'm worried about everyone too," she admitted. Nodding sadly, Fluffytail snuggled close to the medicine cat. Soon she fell asleep.

Fluffytail opened her pale blue eyes and looked up to see Lightningfall's amber ones. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and pressed his nose to hers. Eyes wide with shock, Fluffytail watched as Lightningfall started to walk away. _Ugh! He can't just apologize and leave!_ Scowling, she started to run after him.

She tackled him, rolling around in the mud. Pinning the golden tom down, Fluffytail thrust her nose in his face. "You can't just walk away! W-Why do you do this to me?" She snapped, tears welling up in her eyes.

He looked away. "Because…I don't know, ok? Because you're beautiful, daring, smart, and just perfect," he sighed. "I-I love you…"

Heart pounding in her chest, Fluffytail released her grip. "You said you liked Daisyrain, y-you said this was a bad time!" She was choking on sobs, spitting out words. "I loved you, the second I came to Memoryclan, I knew I liked you! I was continuously to be rejected by you! I hurt so bad, Lightningfall!" She growled, unsheathing her claws.

"I-I'm sorry, Fluffytail. I just didn't want to admit I liked you. I would get teased for liking a…a…kitty-pet," he blurted out. Shocked and boiling with anger, Fluffytail took a step back.

"You didn't want to admit you liked me…because I used to be a kitty-pet? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I _hate_ you!" She raised her paw, and slashed at his nose, drawing blood. In a hurry, she whipped around and started to run.

It started to rain. The fat, watery droplets drenched his pelt, and blurred her vison along with her own tears. _I hate him!_ She struggled to breath between outbursts of sobs. All she needed was her mother. Suddenly the mud beneath her paws started to give away, and the white she-cat started to fall.

"Help me!" She wailed. Stumbling down the muddy hill, Fluffytail hit her head on a low branch and the world started to get dark. Stars twinkled around her, and she could hear whispers all around her. _I'm sorry…_

 _ **I know it's a bit short, but I'm gonna post again today! Plus you gotta love my cliffhangers!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Chapter 34_**

 ** _OK so I'm going to leave, but I got to say a few things first! I'm writing in Lightningfall's POV so we can see the pain he caused through his eyes. Also, this chapter might be short, just so next chapter can be long! Sorry loves! Kaly, sorry I messed up Fluffytail's eye color. Second of all, guys please tell me who should die next chapter! Please! Third of all, I'm going to do another contest! I'll figure it out later! Have a lovely day Ashes! Love y'all, and don't forget to tell me who dies! Via comment or PM! Also…HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMY! LOVE YOU GIRLY! –Majesty_**

Lightningfall watched as Fluffytail ran. His heart dropped, but he couldn't, wouldn't show it. He was a warrior, not a whiney love-struck tom. The golden tom's heart could have plummeted as the white she-cat's pelt disappeared. _Don't follow her, don't follow her. Don't…_ he suddenly took off, desperate to catch up to her. "Fluffytail? Fluffytail?!" He cried.

Struggling to run through the roots and mud, Lightningfall snapped his head back when he saw her. Unconscious, bleeding, and pelt drenched in rain and mud, he padded over to her, fear wiggling in his belly. "F-Fluffytail?" He whimpered, praying that she wasn't badly hurt. As he neared the white she-cat, his fear grew.

Fluffytail wasn't moving, and a thin line of blood trickled out of her left ear. Lightningfall started to nose her body. "Wake up," he pleaded. Nothing. "Please? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Fluffytail, you're so beautiful and smart, and I-I can't live without you," he whimpered.

She stirred slightly. Opening her eyes, she smiled. "If you love me…" she stopped, falling into sleep again. Her heartbeat wavered, scaring Lightningfall out of his fur.

"Not today" he vowed, grabbing her in his jaws. He hauled her onto his shoulders, and carried her back to the bank. "Whiskershadow! Vitapool! Fluffytail is hurt!" He yowled loudly. Both medicine cats stumbled out of the reeds where they were sleeping, and hurried over to Fluffytail, who was lying on a dry spot of dead grass.

"What happened?" Vitapool asked, examining Fluffytail.

"I-I don't know. I found her like this, after I…" he stopped talking, earing a sickening glare from Whiskershadow.

Vitapool trying to help the young she-cat, Whiskershadow narrowed his eyes at the golden warrior. "Did you hurt her?" He hissed. Shaking his head frantically, Lightningfall shuffled his paws. _How do I say that she's hurt because of me?!_

"I-I told her I never said _I love you_ , because she's a kitty-pet," he mumbled. Whiskershadow bristled.

"So stupid, naïve, and selfish," the black tom spat, hackles raised. Vitapool shot him the death stare, but the tom only snorted, directing his attention to Fluffytail. "If she goes to Starclan, it's your fault," he hissed under his breath.

Guilt overwhelming him, Lightningfall ran to the other side of camp. _What have I done? One of the medicine cats thinks I'm horrible, and the she-cat I possibly love could die any moment now!_ Suddenly Reedfur woke him from his trance. The dark ginger tom smiled sadly.

"What? Come to mock me? I'm sure the rest of the group will…"

"Wait, what? No. I just came to find you," he said surprised.

"Why?" Lightningfall grumbled. Reedfur's fur started to rise on his spine, but he forced it down.

"Listen: you're a young warrior. Stupid and not ready for responsibility." Lightningfall scowled, ready to object, but the ginger tom lashed his tail. "I'm not done," he growled. "I was once in love. Her name was Rosefall. I met her at a gathering, and at the time she wasn't in love with her mate, Wolfleap. I smiled at her and we laughed. We would meet at the border…until she fell pregnant with her mate's kits. It broke my heart. Once the kit was born, she met me for the last time at the border, and told me it was over. She loved her mate and new family, and who was I to take that away from her? I said ok, but it broke me inside."

Reedfur's eyes glistened, and he whispered a silent prayer to Starclan. "A few seasons later, Riverclan and Thunderclan were at battle. Rosefall's son was there. I tried to save my clan0mate from him, but I knew I couldn't hurt the kit of the she-cat I loved so dearly. I lost a clan-mate that day, my own sister. That same battle, Rosefall had been killed by my leader. I felt even more utterly broken than I had ever felt. A few miserable seasons later, I got green cough and went to Starclan. Rosefall led me to my hunting grounds, and all the love I had ever felt for her came rushing back. Of course she stayed with her mate, but still. I still love her," Reedfur whispered.

Lightningfall sat back, stunned. This poor tom had felt so much unimaginable pain and grief. "I-I'm sorry Reedfur, here I am whining when the she-cat I may or may not love could die any moment."

"May or may not love? Listen, you either love or you don't. Simple. Besides, you're too young to know what love is," Reedfur snorted. Lightningfall's hackles raised, but he forced his fur to lay flat.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just…don't know. She great. Beautiful and smart, but she used to be a kitty-pet!"

"And your mother was born a loner," he added slyly.

"How did you- "

"See the gray on my muzzle," he snickered. "I may be old, but I'm not blind." Lightningfall sighed, exasperated.

"Touché elder," the golden tom added. Reedfur smiled.

"This is the begging of a great friendship!" Suddenly Vitapool almost collided into them as she ran to both toms.

"She's awake," the medicine cat breathed. Lightningfall's heart hammered in his chest.

Reedfur signaled for him to go see her. The golden warrior ran as fast as he could to Fluffytail. When he neared the injured she-cat, her cuts had strange plants on them, and she was drowsily lapping at some water Her right shoulder was covered in juice, and inflamed. "H-Hey Fluffytail," he said awkwardly. She smiled at him.

"I um, Vitapool told me that when I fell, something tore in my shoulder, and that I won't be able to walk well for a while. I guess you do stupid things when you think you're in love," she murmured.

Feeling a spark of courage in his heart, he pressed his pink nose to hers, and whispered," Yes. You do stupid thing when you're _in_ love."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35_**

 ** _Ok so I'm sorry I was away for a while, I had to deal with some stuff. *Tears up* sadly, UTSD will be ending soon, but let's be happy! My very best friend, Keeper helped me write this chapter! Thank you K! LOVE YA! BYE BYE LOVES! Sadly, I'm not having a contest for the next book, but I do love art! CYA LATER DUDES! POV: MOONFIRE:_**

Moonfire scowled at the prey pile by the reeds. She was in charge of her group, and she was going to take care of these cats. The she-cat padded into the protected area where the medicine cat's stayed. It had been three days since Fluffytail's accident, and Lightningfall never left her side. He made sure to be affectionate to the young warrior, but only when no other warrior saw them.

The white she-cat was sadly pretty quiet since her accident, since everyone was unaware of what caused it. Whiskershadow swears by Starclan that it was something to do with Sanguis, but must denied it.

Her brother was snuggled up with Vitapool, trying to warm his pelt in the chilled sunlight. "Fluffytail healed correctly, am I right?" Both medicine cats nodded.

"I swear; she was attacked by the evil monsters that killed most of our clan!" Whiskershadow snapped. Vitapool licked his ears, trying to calm him down. Moonfire rolled her eyes, trying her best not to freak out. If the young warrior was attacked by the demon, they were in a lot of trouble.

That night, while her group slept in their nests with half full bellies, and bitter tempers, Moonfire looked out into the starless sky, hoping her ancestors were watching and protecting them.

Shellkit was sleeping at her mother's paws, whimpering slightly. Her young daughter wasn't the same without her brother. Nightkit, please Starclan protect him, his father, and Sunpelt. The white and silver kit whined and wrapped her tiny tail over her pink nose, and started to cry silently.

"Shellkit, please. I'm so sorry about Nightkit. Baby, he's alive with Zeldastar. Your father is fine with Sunpelt," she promised. Guilt overwhelmed her as she knew she was making empty promises to her young daughter.

As Moonfire settled into her nest of dry reeds and muddy grass, she nuzzled her daughter. "Goodnight my love," she whispered.

Soon sleep over came her, and the black and white she-cat entered her dream.

"Hello?" she called out. Nothing. She started to run as the fear grew in her belly. "Hello?!" Suddenly a scream pierced the through the air, deafening Moonfire. The scream brought so much pain to her, like a claw scratching open her belly.

"Who are you?" She cried. Suddenly she jolted awake, startling Shellkit.

"Momma? W-What happened?" she whimpered.

"Nothing baby," she whispered, wrapping her tail around the kit. "I-I'm alright." Convincing herself she was fine, the she-cat left her nest to start organizing patrols. I'm ok…

 _no you aren't._

Freezing as the unknown voice filled her head, the StarClan-born she-cat narrowed her eyes, piercing gaze scanning the camp for the source. Seeing none, she shook her head and continued organizing patrols. "Just my subconscious." She assured herself.

 _Liar. I'm not your subconscious. you know that. Moonfire, daughter of Pouncer and Keeper of the Starry Night, you know as well as I do that I_

 _am much more than your subconscious._

"What are you, then?" Moonfire murmured, claws digging into the earth at the mention of her mother.

 _Oh, you'll find out soon enough._

"Is that a threat?"

 _If you want it to be. And stop speaking aloud. Transmit your thoughts to me. Concentrate._

Warily, Moonfire took a deep breath, before mentally willing her thoughts to go out to whoever was speaking. Okay. Done. Now what do you want?

 _That's for me to know, not you. come to the rock which heralds the night at moon high. I'll be waiting..._

Slowly, almost like water trickling through rocks, the voice left her head.

Green eyes stared into space, a thousand possibilities running through her head. My subconscious? Possible, but unlikely. Message from Starclan? Hm... Probably not, I got chills from hearing it. Dark Forest...? I suppose it could be... Either way, it needs investigating, but privately.

"Moonfire!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Vitapool's pale blue eyes, the right one (which was blind, if she remembered correctly), clouded and dull. "You zoned out," she said simply, in that wispy, far-away voice of hers, before drifting away.

The black and white she-cat cleared her throat. "Right," she said, noticing the crowd around her. "Iceheart, take Grayfur, Leopardheart, and Reedfur out to the..."

…

The moon cast dark shadows on the ground as clouds scurried across it, moving swiftly with the wind, which whipped through the air, making the tree branches sway back and forth. A lone shape darted from shadow to shadow, taking care not to be seen.

Moonfire didn't actually know why she was taking such care, it just seemed right.

 _I'm waiting._

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm on my way. Have some patience!"

 _As you wish_.

"...What did you even mean by 'Rock which heralds the night?"

 _Think. You know._

Rock which heralds the night... Hmm. Wait... Wasn't there an old story Regnantstorm (Because that was his name, whatever Zeldastar might say, it was the name she knew him by.) had told her? A rock, perpetually draped in darkness? And a pool, a pool around it with shining white stones like stars. And... Something else, something about the stone... Ah, yes! It was white, despite being in shadow, and shaped like a crescent.

And it was called the Herald's Stone...

Crescent. Crescent moon. Pool which appears to have stars in it. Stars.

Moon, stars, night. Herald's stone. Herald. Night Herald.

Green eyes snapping open, the she-cat threw all caution too the wind and began racing through the woods, wind whistling in her ears, following a path that she knew yet she didn't know at the same time. Finally, she reached the rock, white with a pool of stars around it.

"Hello?" She called.

A shape suddenly uncoiled itself from atop the rock. Moonfire sucked in a breath as she saw a huge green shake, dark green leathery wings raised up, pointed at the tip just like its barbed tail.

"Hello." The creature spoke. "I am Bartholomew. i was called upon to summon you here. I am sorry."

And then there was blackness, deep, penetrating blackness, and wind whipping around her and she couldn't see, oh, Starclan, what was going on-

And then the darkness was gone and Moonfire sucked in a breath.

The Sunpelt, her darling daughter, was being pinned down on the Herald's Stone by none other than Terror himself. Bartholomew was off the the side, wings having suddenly dissolved into nothingness, frills along his spine lowered and being stroked by the hand of a two-leg with pitch black hair, eyes, wings, and horns. (The two-leg, as she would later find out, was more focused on comforting his friend than he was on the scene at hand.) Various other shapes surrounded the clearing, and Moonfire recognized the shape of some of them similar to, or the exact replica of, the creatures that had stormed the camp. She was suddenly reminded of the day Zeldastar went on a rampage and stormed out... And then a word, unbidden, came into her mind: demon.

And then she was lunging forward, trying to stop that sadistic creature from harming her daughter, but two of the demons glided forward and help her down, preventing her from reaching Sunpelt.

Oh, Sunpelt. Her light blue eyes stared into Moonfire's green orbs with fear and pleading, the unspoken message of "Please help me, mama."

And then Terror laughed. "Bring in the Pains," he cackled.

Five of the demons detached themselves from the ring, gliding towards her daughter. There was a glowing red stone in-between their eyes, Moonfire noted. It was this stone that red light suddenly burst through, the individual strands surrounding her daughter and raising her up.

And then an unearthly scream was torn from Sunpelt, a scream that told of pain unimaginable, and Moonfire's heart cracked in two. She surged forward again, but the demons holding her down were much too strong.

Moonfire's screams joined her daughter's, but she was screaming at Terror, screaming at them to stop, screaming because she just couldn't take it.

Finally, Terror called off the "Pains" as he called them, and Moonfire thought, for a fleeting second, that her daughter would be set free. But instead, Terror muttered something, and a dark shadow with green growths on it slipped forward, and suddenly Sunpelt went rigid, blue eyes filled with fear. Before she knew what was happening, Moonfire's heart, too, was gripped with an unearthly feat beyond her worst nightmares.

Grinning like a physcopath, Terror unsheathed his claws and stalked forward. Raising the blood-soaked talons in the air, he drew them across Sunpelt's face. Her daughter let out a cry of pain, and Moonfire's heart ached like no other.

"Stop," she whispered. "Just stop, please, stop."

Cackling, the leader of Sanguis leapt forward, knocking Sunpelt onto the ground, and raked his claws along her belly. The warrior howled in pain, blood spilling out of the wound. Terror sliced the soft flesh repeatedly, each cry piercing into Moonfire's heart like a thousand Pain Demons.

Slinking back into the shadows, Terror nodded at a demon behind her. Fire suddenly surged past her, before compressing into a shape- A giant wolf, made up of the fierce flames, with empty black pits for eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fire demon turned to face her beloved daughter. Sunpelt's eyes scanned the bright orange, flickering pelt of the wolf, blue gazing into red.

Then the fire demon launched forward, wrapping around her daughter, flames licking her skin. Sunpelt let out an agonizing scream as the fire consumed her, wrapping around her. She screamed of pain, pain as the fire scorched her skin, hurt as her mother couldn't do anything to help her, and fear, fear as the effects of the Fear Demon ripped through her mind. Moonfire screamed with her, screamed of pain as her heart was ripped into shreds, screamed of hurt as she couldn't do anything, screamed of fear that she was losing her daughter.

Blue eyes met green for the last time, and Moonfire whispered one thing: "I'm sorry."

The flames covered her daughter again, and Sunpelt took her last breath that she would ever take in this lifetime.

As the fire receded, showing the charred corpse of her daughter, mangled beyond recognition, Moonfire wailed, wailed an agonizing howl that didn't come close to describing the pain in her soul.

Far away, Regnantstorm (Or Regnant, if you asked his sister.) stared into the night, heart aching for his beloved mate as he heard the cry.

Nightkit jolted awake as the cry reached his hears. Somehow, the young kit knew it was his mother, despite not being able to see her.

Whimpering, he felt Zeldastar's tail pull him closer, the leader's green eyes haunted as her keen ears picked up on it.

Back at the stone, Moonfire struggled against the demons holding her, insanity rolling through her eyes. "THIS IS WAR," she roared. "YOU WILL PAY, TERROR. THIS. IS. WAR."

Terror's red eyes gleamed. "So be it," he purred, before darkness overtook her vision and wind swirled around her, just as before.

When the darkness dies out, she found herself alone in the clearing. Letting out a choked sob, she bounded forward to Sunpelt's corpse. Sniffling, tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto her daughter's body.

"I'll get revenge, Sunpelt," she gasped. "I swear on it, I. Will. Have. My. Revenge. For. You."

 ** _A/N: Anybody remember when Zelda went all crazy and nearly killed everyone? I'm going to give you that explanation now. Zelda had an encounter with the demons earlier that day; they were affecting her, which is why her battle skills were superhuman._**

 ** _So yeah. This is Keeper of the Starry Night (the person). Hope you enjoyed the chapter~_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36_**

 ** _Alright guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, Foxstar354emma is writing chapter 37! Thank you Emma! I love you girly! Also… the POV for this chapter is: TERROR: BYE!_**

Terror watched as his cats scattered around camp, eating their fill, well the cats that deserved food ate, the others wallowed in self pity that they were not good enough. Everyone was settling down, and starting to fall asleep. Terror watched as his mate, Nightfall, stumbled into their den, belly swaying. _Why is she suddenly fat?_

The red-eyed cat followed her, and settled into their nest. "Nighty, why are you suddenly fat?" He questioned. The black she-cat gasped and then doubled over with a look of sheer agony on her face. "Well," he said, not caring a lick about her pain.

"I-I think I'm just gaining weight," she wheezed. Terror tilted his head. "Excuse me love, but I-I need to get some air."

"Uh ok. Just… don't die or anything," he grumbled. _Why won't she be affectionate anymore?! Grrr, I'll just scratch her later to punish her!_ Soon the gray tom fell asleep, snoring quietly.

…

Terror found himself at the gates where he met the demon prince a while back. He felt piercing fox-length claws jab his ribs. _"Beeeeee preeeepared Teeerrror. Weee arrre coming toooo kiilll,"_ a voice screeched in his ear. Terror winced as the metallic sting from the voice echoed in his head.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out. "We will m-make the Clan cats pay," he hissed. Suddenly the gates whisked away in a blur in an evil cackle and burst of flames.

…

Terror blinked, but realized he still wasn't awake. _It's still a dream, so where am I?_ Suddenly the stars dazzled around him, and he saw three shapes in front of his eyes: Foxflame, Canine, and Nightfall. "W-What? What's happening? Foxflame?! Hwy are you here?!" He snarled.

The flame-point remained vigilant and quiet. "I was your first love, and deep down, I know you still love me deep down in your soul." She whispered, pain flickering in her gorgeous green eyes.

"No! You-re wrong! I-I hate you! You ruined my life!" He wailed, trying to claw her. She only dipped her head and sadness, and licked his forehead.

"Your time is coming to an end, but you will not be at peace when you rest. Your loved ones will be cut off from you when you pass, and you will be in infinite pain," she cried. "Just know, that hatred burns bright in your soul, but love can tarnish that flame. Choose love, dear Hawkfeather," she whispered, before vanishing.

"WAIT!" He wailed. Too late. Tears started to blur his vision, but he swallowed his grief and faced Canine. "Why are you here? Are you dead? D-Did they k-kill you?"

The broad shouldered tom shook his head. "My destiny does not end yet; I still have life in my paws. I'm here to tell you…that you'll see me again, but not in a state you will like. Just know I…" And yet again, another cat close to him disappeared.

"CANINE PLEASE DON'T GO!" Terror fell to the grass in a heap of agony, tears cascading down his cheeks. Finally looking up, he saw Nightfall's soft blue eyes, looking into his own eyes.

"Y-You're going to leave m-e too aren't you?" She didn't respond only rub her belly with one black paw.

"Oh Terror, I really did love you, at one point in my life. But then the love I felt for you started to fade, yet I still can't shake the feeling of emotions I fell for you," she whispered, wrapping her tail around his belly. "Remember me when you're gone is what I would say, but something tells me this final battle that you're so bent on finishing, won't be the last time we meet." And just like that, his mate was gone.

"N-Nightfall? I-I'm sorry," he whispered. His head felt fuzzy with grief, and all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and yowl to the stars how much hatred he held in his soul. The hatred that powered his grief and despair. The hatred that fueled the fire, no the desire to murder each and every Clan cat. Make their blood spill out of their wounds, turn the rivers red!

Suddenly he scented a she-cat only too familiar. "L-Lily…" he breathed. Terror whipped his head back and crashed into her, purring loud enough to shake the ground. "L-Lily. Y-You never visit m-my dreams anymore. W-Why?"

The cream and white she-cat sighed. "Because I'm afraid of what you've become," she whimpered. "Yes, you were battle hungry when I was alive, but now you're…insane. You no longer crave vengeance, you crave murder. And I will not stay to have my heart break as I watch the tom I loved break down in an insane spiral of blood and murder." She looked away, only to call three small kits over.

Terror felt his eyes glaze over, for he knew these were the kits Lily had carried when she was killed…by his own will and claws. Two toms, both gray as ash. They had their mother's eyes, but the small cream she-cat had his eyes. Red like blood, yet she looked so pure and innocent.

"T-These are the kits? That I…" Terror whimpered. Lily swallowed and nodded, bringing them closer to her.

"I believed in Starclan, for my mother descended from Skyclan. Starclan gave me a chance to live in peace under their protection and peace. My…our kits came with me," she said quietly.

Terror nodded, smiling as the young kits bounded around his paws. Suddenly they started to fade. "W-Wait? Kits! NO! THEY CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO! LILY MAKE IT STOP!"

The she-cat only whimpered and sighed. "Goodbye my love," she cried. Finally, her form faded completely, and Terror was left utterly alone.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU STARCLAN! YOU DESTORY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I LOVE!" He yowled. "I will murder every Clan cat you swore _protection_ on until their blood stains my paws!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

 ** _Ok guys! Fox wrote this chapter, so go give her stories some love! She's an amazing writer and one of my very very good_** ** _friends! Love you girly and thanks for writing with me! LOVE YOU GUYS! :3 -Maj_**

Foxflame sleepily blinked open her eyes and yawned, showing her long white teeth and pink tongue. She stretched out her long ginger and white legs and looked around. The colorpoint was on a clear grassy hill, tree lines surrounding the sides. Foxflame looked at the grass beneath her paws and realized that it was lined with star-like sparkles. A slight breeze ruffled her ear fur and brought the smell of cold, wet stone. It was the smell of starlight. Her heart started pounding with mixed emotions as she took in where she was.

 _I haven't been here in forever!_

The sound of paw steps arose from behind her. The bushes rattled and swished and Foxflame slowly backed away. A red paw stuck out of the undergrowth. It was quickly followed by the rest of the ginger cat. It was a she cat. Her fluffy tabby fur looked like melted roses and her blue-gray eyes shone like diamonds. Muscles rippled under her glittering pelt with StarClan youth as she walked. Foxflame's breath caught in her throat as she stared, as still as a tree. Then she let out a joyous wail.

"Mother!"

She leapt toward her and stuck her muzzle into the tabby's shoulder fur.

"M-Mother I've missed you so much!" She cried

The ginger she cat licked Foxflame's ginger ears and nuzzled her head.

"I've missed you, too, my little Fox," She whispered

Foxflame's muzzle was still deep in her mother's red fur.

"Come, darling," The tabby meowed quietly "Follow me."

Foxflame backed away and let the she cat lead her to the top of the rise. Her mother laid down in the grass and she did as well. She laid her head down on her paws and her mother's long and feathery fur tickled her pelt. At once she was thrown back to the time when she was suckling at this queen's belly, when it was just them and her father, before Juniperfrost was born, before she met Wolftail, before she led a Clan... Before Terror. Foxflame looked up into the dark ginger cat's gray orbish eyes and realized that they were a gray scaled version of Daisymist's. A huge flood of emotions crashed into her like a wave.

"Oh Mother, " Foxflame sobbed, shoving her muzzle back into her fur

The red cat's tongue rasped over Foxflame's head as she cried.

"E-Everything..." She wailed "I can't do it anymore! So many lives lost because of my rejection!" Foxflame continued to sob

Her mother continued to groom her head soothingly.

"It's alright my darling," she whispered sadly "I'm here."

The ginger and white she cat continued to cry, until the wave seemed to calm a little.

"I wish that I was a kit again," Foxflame whispered with a sniff

Suddenly, the bushes started to twitch. It was small and soft, but then a tiny orange bundle popped out. It jumped up and hopped on stubby little striped legs. Foxflame began to choke on the air in her windpipe.

"Mama!" The starry shape shouted

"M-My baby!" The flamepoint managed to choke out

She stood up and leapt to the ginger kit running towards her.

The white she cat showered her kitten in licks. He rubbed up against her long legs and she picked him up and carried him to to her mother. Foxflame laid down next to the red she cat and her baby nestled in beside the curve of her belly. She started to cry again.

"Don't cry Mama," the little tabby mewed "I'm okay. Blossom is taking care of me now!"

Foxflame slowly rubbed the top of the kit's head with her nose and then looked back up to her mother.

"Thank you, Mother, for taking care of Flamekit." She mewed gratefully

Blossom smiled "He is a bundle of energy," She laughed "I can tell you that."

Foxflame started grooming the kit beside her belly. An ache seemed to stab through her heart.

"I-I wish that you could be with me forever," Foxflame whimpered longingly "Like this."

She heard Blossom let out a sigh and felt her stand up behind her.

"Foxflame." She said firmly

"Yes, Mother?"

"There will be great death today, but tomorrow great joy." The tabby stated, staring off into the distance "Make good decisions, Foxflame. The fate of your Clan depends on it."

Foxflame felt a knot tie in her stomach. Blossom turned back down to face her, and her eyes looked like hard ice.

"Wake up now, Fox, your Clan needs you."

Suddenly, the they started to fade. Foxflame instinctively reached and grabbed Flamekit, holding him tight between her paws. Within seconds she looked down and Flamekit was gone, replaced by empty air. Shimmerkit and Barkkit were asleep next to her. As she looked out the nursery entrance, Foxflame was horrified to hear the sound of a screech ring through the forest.

Hey guys thanks for reading! Hope you liked! Please read my story Shadowing Justice!

~Fox3:


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38_**

 ** _Ok, so Captain Bat is still going to write a chapter ok guys! She's just going to give it to me in a few days, so hold your butts! :3 love you babes! And sorry I've been absent, just been a little busy. But enjoy this chapter in Zelda's POV!_**

Zeldastar blinked hazily as she woke up. Little Nightkit was draped over her paws, snoring silently. She instantly felt a rush of love for the tiny tom. He was all she had at the moment, and he was all she had. The tortoiseshell pressed her nose to his tiny ear, smiling. "Wake up little sweetie," she purred.

The black kit squeaked and yawned. "Zeldastar? That day you heard the screech, I had a nightmare about it," he whimpered. "It was my mother wasn't it?" Zeldastar winced.

"Yes little one. I-I'm sure she isn't hurt though," she answered nervously. The little tom sighed and stumbled out of their nest of burnt twigs and dry moss. Zeldastar followed him, stretching her aching joints. _Stupid nest. I haven't had a good night's sleep since…since I slept in my tunnels. Ugh I miss the tunnels! But I have cats to look after! I will not abandon them!_

As the leader looked over her clan-mates, a sad smile emerged on her mouth. Berryfoot was snapping at Wolftail, who had been in a sad daze since he couldn't find Foxflame. "Berryfoot! Instead of snapping at your deputy, why don't you take that aggression and practice your battle moves," Zeldastar hissed, green eyes narrowed. The cream she-cat hissed.

"As is he still deserves the title as _deputy_! Our Clan is shattered! I bet half of them are dead!" she half growled-half wailed. Anger boiled inside the tortoiseshell.

"Do not speak about our fallen clan-mates in such _disrespect!_ " she spat. "I understand you lost your son, and I'm very, very upset! Thornlight was an amazing warrior, and will continue to be in Starclan! So never, never speak in such disrespect of your fallen, or breathing clan-mates again," she snapped.

Berryfoot let out a silent wail of grief for her son, and dipped her head in apology. "I-I'm sorry Zeldastar. But until you loose a kit, you will never, ever know the true pain. And Starclan bless you never have to," she whispered, bitterness seeping through her grief-stricken voice. Zeldastar let out a shaky breath, taking in the she-cat's words.

The leader eyed Nightkit, and suddenly she knew the pain Berryfoot described. If she ever lost Nightkit, the pain would be unbearable. Zeldastar pulled the kit closer to her paws.

"I love you," she whispered.

Nightkit smiled. "That's the first time I heard you say _I love you,_ " he squeaked excitedly. "You should say it more; it makes you sound nicer."

She mock gasped, and pushed the little tom over playfully. "Are you saying I'm not a nice she-cat?!" She roared. The kit giggled and nodded. "I'll show you a nice cat!" The tortoiseshell grabbed him and threw the kit into the soft grass.

…

That night, Zeldastar was cuddling Nightkit in their nest, when another wail rose up in the camp. Nightkit jolted awake and started to whimper. "It's ok little one. I'll check it out," she whispered soothingly.

Zeldastar padded over to where Wolftail was continuously yowling into the starry night, blue eyes bleary with tears. "Wolftail!" She hissed. "I understand your pain, but keep it down!" The gray tabby snapped his head back, tears falling down his cheeks all the way to the angry scowl on his face.

"Zeldastar, you're an amazing leader, fighter, and you've taken wonderful care of Nightkit. But like Berryfoot said, you've never experienced true pain! Foxflame is the love of my life! And I feel as if 'm loosing her to…to… a murder! Terror is a disease! He loved her when we lived in Skyclan, and I guessed he never stopped loving her," he whimpered.

"We lost our daughter, our only kit. And then Starclan blessed us with another litter, for me to only get torn apart from! I don't even know if they're alive!" _He's grieving Zelda, don't snap at him. Don't snap…too late._

Anger churned deep in her belly. Second time someone's accused her and they no nothing about her past! "You have no right to tell me I haven't felt pain in my life! My parents abandoned us when Regnant and I were kits! An owl nearly clawed my eyes out when I was young, I almost lost my brother countless times! I have been betrayed more times than I have claws! MOONFIRE TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING I HAVE EVERY LOVED! And you have the _urge_ to tell me I haven't felt pain?!" Her deputy's eyes grew wide with horror as she realized her claws were unsheathed. She had almost clawed him. She had almost acted upon her loner instincts.

"Wolftail…go get some rest. You have to organize patrols in the morning," she said emotionless as she padded back to her nest. Guilt sunk at the bottom of her belly like a stone in a lake. _I tried to say I'm sorry, but I will defend myself at all costs. I may be their leader, but my dignity comes first. That's the way it will always be…_

As Zeldastar neared her nest, she winced at Nightkit's sad, wide pale green eyes. "D-Did my m-mother really ruin e-everything you l-love?" He whimpered, shaking like a leaf. _Oh no._

"N-Nightkit. O-Of course not," she whispered. She tried to pull him closer to her with her tail, but he hissed and pawed it away.

 _Crack_.

A piece of her heart crushed.

"You're a liar! I-it's not my mother's fault that my father left you! Y-you…" he broke down into wails. Heart wrenching wails.

 _Crack._

Another piece of her heart.

"N-Nightkit I didn't mean it. I-I swear!" _D-dignity above everything! D-D-Dignity a-above everything!_ "I'm so sorry little one." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. One of the very few cats she loved was slipping out away from her. It was true, heart broken pain.

Before Zeldastar could speak again, a big clump of black and white bloodied fur hauled himself into their camp. "Help me," he pleading, voice breaking. Zeldastar's blood turned to ice as she noticed the beaten tom. _Canine…_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_**

 ** _Ok my beauties, my best_** ** _friend/co-writer/overall awesome girly wrote this chapter! THANK YOU WOVE! Enjoy this chapter, and comment if you're liking the story! It's also ending soon so BYE BYE!_**

 _A figure lunging towards him, teeth bared and snarling._

Blue eyes cracked open. The sun seemed a thousand times brighter. He scrunched up his eyes. Where was he?

 _Fangs digging into his throat._

Oh, wait- He was alive. Wow. That was never expected. Bit of a pity, really. Death had seemed so welcoming...

 _Unmeasurable pain shooting through his body._

But if he was alive, then he needed to get back to Terror. Slowly, he began to drag himself in a random direction, hoping that Sanguis was that way.

 _Crying out in pain._

It hurt, and every time he moved more pain shot through his limbs, biting, cold, pain. But he kept on, because if he didn't keep going then Terror would yell at him and say that he was weak.

 _Wondering if he was going to die._

Dragging himself through the dirt, flickering in and out of consciousness, the only thought in his head being to get to Terror again.

 _Thinking that if he died, he'd never see Terror again._

A scent of cats hitting him; being too tired to realize that it was the smell of MemoryClan, and pressing on. Stumbling into the camp, bloodied and beaten.

 _Wondering what Terror would think of his death._

Passing out from exhaustion, hearing shocked voices in his vision that he was too tired to make out.

 _Laughing._

There were voices above him. One asking what they were going to do with him. A pause, and then a response, saying that he had information, and they were going to use any means to get that information.

 _Or, trying to laugh._

Frowning. That didn't sound like something Terror would order. Or did it? Maybe Terror thought that he knew something. But he had thought that Terror had at least had some attachment to him... Would he really do this.

 _Would he even care?_

Being amused at his own naiveness. Of course Terror wouldn't care. He was just another cat, another notch in the branch, a tool to be used.

W _h_ y _d_ i _d_ h _e_ l _o_ v _e_ s _o_ m _e_ o _n_ e _w_ h _o_ w _o_ u _l_ d _n_ e _v_ e _r_ l _o_ v _e_ h _i_ m _b_ a _c_ k _?_

* * *

Something smacked the side of his face. "Wake up, you worthless piece of fox-dung." A voice growled in his ear. His eyes fluttered open. and he was met with the leering face of Zeldastar.

Wait, what?

His mind kicked into action instantly. He desperately tried to recall any memory of the last few days, but the last memory he had were claws ripping through his throat and the screech of pain he had let out being suddenly cut off.

Which meant that somehow, he had gotten here. Since his memory was gone, he needed answers, and the only cat around to give them to him was standing right in front of him. He tried to growl, demand she tell him how he got there.

Key Word: _tried._

* * *

No sound came out. Thinking that he must be hoarse, he tried again. And when that didn't work, he tried speaking, meaningless words, and nothing came out.

The realization hit him like the cold of a stream in winter. He couldn't speak.

A laugh brought him back to reality. Zeldastar had been circling him, green eyes glaring into him. "Well well well," she began. "you're here, for whatever reason. And since you're here, tell me- Where is Terror getting these 'creatures' that attacked us?"

He chuckled, inwardly of course. Truth be told, he didn't know. Terror didn't share that with him. So he met Zeldastar's gaze evenly, showing no distress, and said nothing.

The leader growled, and suddenly lunged forward, claws raking the side of his face. Instinctively, he tried to rear up to crash down on her, but was suddenly yanked down. For the first time, he looked down and noticed the vines holding him down, threaded through roots. Oh, that was clever. He wondered who had thought of it.

Zeldastar grinned mirthlessly at him. "There's more where that came from," she hissed threateningly.

A cold stone of dread settled in his stomach. He didn't like where this was going, not at all.

* * *

Zeldastar swaggered into the clearing. "We figured out where Terror's camp was," she drawled. "no thanks to you." She indicated with her tail the multiple wounds he bore from interrogations.

Canine's head snapped up instantly, his eyes narrowed. His tail swept across the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He wanted to scream, but of course no sound came out.

The tortoiseshell smirked. "Yeah. We launched an attack on them, too. Ruined their fresh-kill pile, took out a couple of cats as well."

The smirk dropped into a frown. "It was odd. One of them screamed, 'Not again!'"

She turned to him. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

* * *

Being trapped and tortured for information often left one with nothing to do, he noted. So he spent his time pondering over some of the questions of life. His muteness was one. He'd pretty much come to terms with it, and it didn't bother him as much as it had in the beginning. In fact, it was quite funny to see Zeldastar rage because he wouldn't say anything. In a twisted kind of way, seeing as this usually ended in her claws digging into his flesh.

* * *

He had become quite used to pain in the time he had been there, which had blurred together. His pelt was dirty and matted, and littered with scars. The white patches of his fur had been stained red with blood, and his blue eyes hardly opened anymore, instead opting to say half-lidded or closed.

He didn't hold a grudge against Zeldastar, as odd as it might seem. Kid had promise, and it was evident from her appearance and actions that she was going through some personal issues.

Canine could relate to that. Sometimes, when the pain of unrequited love became too much, he snapped and became increasingly violent. He guessed something similar was happening to Zeldastar, although it might not have the same cause.

* * *

She had started ranting to him in the midst of interrogations.

Small things, like how they were low on fresh-kill because the hunting patrols were too afraid to go far, that grew into bigger ones, like how her life was slowly falling apart at the seams. Sometimes it was just unrelated things, like how she sometimes wished she'd remained a loner.

He suspected she just needed someone to listen, even if he couldn't acknowledge that he was.

* * *

Terror lunged into the camp, teeth bared, and let out an earspliting yowl. The full force of Sanguis was at his back, and they followed him, seeking out a cat to attack.

But Terror only sought one.

His blood-red eyes scammed the battlefield, until he laid eyes on the tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with the green eyes that had taken _his_ Canine away from him.

She had let it slip when she and a patrol had ambushed him while he was scouting his new territory: "Weren't good enough to protect your little henchman, now were you? He's more loyal to you, you monster than he should be. Hasn't said a word, no matter how much we torture him... But he'll break eventually."

Instantly he had known who she was talking about, and had charged her with a fearsome roar. She had dodged away, though, running off into the trees, and he hadn't been able to catch her. Now, he let out a cry of rage, and sped across the clearing, tackling her tithe ground. "YOU!" he spat. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM."

Zeldastar smirked and wriggled out of his grasp. "Oh, nothing," she drawled, before raking her claws down his side. "no more than what you did, letting him be captured."

Terror whirled around, responding with a counterattack of his own. He was fully immersed in it, paying no mind to anything else. The only thing he cared about at the moment was that this arrogant, stupid, cocky she-cat had hurt his Canine, and he was going to make her P A Y.

He didn't notice Duststorm leading Canine away from the fighting. What he did notice was that Zeldastar was getting weaker by the moment. With a last cry of rage, he pinned her to the ground. Zeldastar laughed suddenly. "I see now," she snickered. "why he wouldn't say a word. He's _mute_. Your little servant is mute, you piece of foxdung. You couldn't save him, no matter how much you love him."

Red overtook Terror's vision. "I HATE YOU!" He screamed, before biting down of her neck. It snapped with a satisfying _crack,_ and the life slowly began to fade from Zeldastar's eyes, until they rolled back in her head, lifeless, and she went limp.

Terror stood up and stalked away. "We're done here." He announced. The rest of the clan cats watched, horrified, as the leader of Sanguis left, their leader's body lying cold on the ground a few paces away.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40_**

 ** _Ok beauties, this is hopefully and emotionally, yet beautiful chapter. Also, UTSD is ending soon, but Divided Stars is starting soon! YAY! But I won't talk about that right now. Sorry in advance if this chapter is short, Keeper, Fox, Cap, and I will be working on a crazy long finale. Bye Ashes love you babes! :POV= TERROR/CANINE:_**

Canine heard voices as he started to regain consciousness. Opening his crystal-blue was a struggle, for they were tightly closed and sticky with blood from the gash on his forehead. The tom, now mute, felt warmth radiating from someone's pelt, and looked to his right to see Terror's holding him close, snoring softly.

Shock and happiness radiated from his own bloodied pelt, and his smile reveled words he would never be able to express.

Canine licked his leader's ear, before dozing off again. _I love you, I-I love you and I will never be able to tell you._ A tear fell from his eyes, falling all the way to his paws. Sleep soon came to him.

Terror's blood-red eyes snapped open when he felt someone's breath on his neck. He growled at Nightfall, fat as ever and letting out rasping breaths, looked down at him, worry clouding her vision. "What do you want?" He snorted. He saw her hurt expression and a strange sense of pride ripple through his fur.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. In that skirmish with Zeldastar, we almost lost Duststorm. We need to save our strength for when we…we…kill them all," she shuddered.

"Don't worry about me Nighty, it's Canine you should be worried about. He looks like he's about to pass," the sandy tom wheezed.

Terror hissed through gritted teeth as he hauled himself from the nest, careful not to wake up Canine. "Shut up Duststorm, no one cares about your opinions!" Terror hissed. The sandy brown tom shrugged and soon fell asleep.

"Duststorm is right Terror…Canine doesn't look well-" her sentence was cut off as Terror raked his claws across her cheek, merely missing her throat. She looked at him shocked and terrified before dashing out of the den.

"I won't let them talk to you like that my dear Canine," he purred, rubbing the black and white tom's spine. He heard Duststorm snort. "Get out!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! TH-THOSE CREATURE YOU TRUSTED WILL KILL US ALL! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO _YOUR DEAR CANINE!_ " Duststorm screeched, amber eyes wild. Terror backed up before crashing into the tom, tearing at his bloodied fur.

He let his claws do the work, and looked up from his work. His victim clung to life, bleeding and begging for death to relive him of all the pain. "Bleed. Bleed until your life ebbs away, and it stains this stone for seasons to come," the gray cat whispered in his ear, eyes gleaming at his satisfactory work. Duststorm croaked a choppy sentence before he closed his eyes, barely breathing.

"Don't worry Canine, I won't let them disrespect you," he promised through a mouthful of Duststorm's fur. He began dragging the body out of the den, earing some fearful and some proud glances from his fellow Sanguis cats. "Enjoy being crow-food, maggot," he spat, throwing the body into the sunlight. He turned tail and walked back into camp, ignoring all gazes except to smirk at Nightfall, who was still bleeding. The sleek black she-cat shot him a scowl, but the Sanguis leader merely shrugged, slipping into the stone den to be with Canine once again.

Terror had stayed up with Canine all night, making sure he didn't stir or hurt himself. The next day, the black and white tom woke up, eyes watery and quiet as a mouse. "I can't believe you'll never talk again, "Terror sighed. Canine remained quiet with the occasional desperate attempt to wail.

The gray tom wrapped his tail around his best friend and pressed his nose to his. "I love you," he whispered. He could read Canine's eyes. _What about all the she-cat's? All the time's you hurt me…_ Tears threatened to spill, but he held them in. "I-I'm sorry Canine. They meant nothing to me!" _Liar! Lily, Foxflame, NIGHTFALL!_

"I said they meant _nothing_ to me!" Terror yowled, startling Canine. "Nothing at all! I love _you_ and I will always love _you!"_ Terror jumped up and screeched into Canine's face, hurt, anger, and love flashing in his eyes. "You don't understand how much I love you! Why did they hurt you?! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME TOO?! Please…" he wailed.

Canine tried to hold in tears. He tried to scream until his lungs burnt. He desperately tried to tell Terror that he had a love that burned so brightly and passionately in his heart! Nothing ever worked.

Tears poured down his bloody cheeks in silent sobs. No sound came out when he tried to scream. _I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!_ He begged every star in the sky, willed any spirit out there to give him hope of speaking.

 _PLEASE! Whoever is out there, let at me him I love him!_

Nothing. Silence. That's all there will ever be.

Canine looked at Terror, who's red eyes were misty with pain. _I love you…_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chapter 42_**

 ** _Hello friends! Please don't murder me for being absent! I was (and still am till Monday) on vacation! But I'm posting because I'm a very nice person :D. Agree now or leave. XD. Kidding my loves! Now onto the chapter! But first, guuuuuuuuys! I want to have a Q and A! So in the comments if you have any questions about me, my characters, for Keeper, or about the book and I'll do my best to answer them! Bye babes! POV: POUNCER!_**

Pouncer winced as he hauled himself from his nest. His gash had been treated, but was still quite sore. Majesty had patched him up, ordering him to his nest day after day. He had lost track of the days. Days became weeks, weeks became moons. "How long have I been here?" He would often ask. Frost would always snort and say, "Long enough for you to become a pain in my tail!"

He scoffed and started to limp over to Majesty. The dark ginger she-cat was sitting in the sun dappled grass, grooming her pelt quietly. She smiled when the gray tabby approached her. "Hello there!" She giggled. Pouncer offered her a half smile and settled next to her.

Majesty started to play with his ears. _Moonfire used to play with my ears…_ He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"My daughter used to play with my ears like that," he said sadly, gazing off into the distance. The desire to be with his kits nagged him like a tick. _Though they're hardly kits! They all have kits themselves. I'm not my beautiful young self anymore._ Pouncer got up and shook his gray pelt. "I need to find them!"

Majesty bolted up too, sadness flickering in her blue-gray eyes. "Don't leave. You were such good company," she whimpered. He licked her cheek.

"We'll meet again," he smiled, whispering softly. The she-cat nodded and nuzzled his flank before padding over to Frost. Pouncer looked back to see Keeper by the dead tree trunk, staring at him sternly. She looked agitated. His heart felt a longing to tackle her and snuggle her, but knowing the circumstances, he would probably loose an ear if he tried.

He let out a shaky sigh before almost running into Frost. "E-Excuse me, I was just leaving."

"Whoa, wait. Leaving?"

He nodded. "I need to find my family, t-they, I need them," he sighed. Frost nodded understandingly.

"Take care Pouncer, and stay safe. I feel this isn't the last time we'll meet," she chuckled, touching her tail tip to his shoulder.

He smiled at her. "Thank you for your hospitality, take care," he dipped his head. His gaze traveled to where Keeper was sitting. "I'll be on my way after this." He walked over to her, eyes dull yet watery.

She sat in front of him, beautiful as ever, emotionless. "Goodbye," he sighed. He leant in to touch noses with her, but stopped. His heart ached.

"Goodbye, don't get yourself killed," she replied quietly, moving away slightly. "I hope you find what you're looking for." Suddenly anger washed over Pouncer like a wave.

"You mean the family you abandoned? Then yes, I'll find what I'm looking for," he growled slightly. Keeper's hackles raised.

"It's not my fault I don't know them! And you have no authority to talk to me like that!" She snapped. He growled, claws digging into the soft earth.

"I'll say whatever I want to you! You _broke_ my heart and our family! You are _worthless!_ Some mother," he scoffed. To abandon your kits!" His fur started to fluff up twice his size. "You are _sickening!_ I LOVED YOU! And you can't even remember all the love we shared. I loved you so much!" He screeched.

Her blue eyes bore into his pelt, like needles. "Shut up! I don't know who this _family_ is! Leave me alone! And I'm glad I 'can't remember' you! Based on the way you are, you seem like a terribly mate and father! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She screeched. Keeper let out heavy breaths between snarls.

That was the moment.

The moment she completely broke his heart. All the emotions, all the love. It was as if it had all been washed away. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "What? You have nothing pathetic to say?" She challenged.

He opened his amber eyes, allowing tears to fall silently. He could tell she was unnerved by his silence. He walked away, pieces of his heart falling behind until there were no more. With that, he left Frost's camp.

…

As night started to fall, Pouncer kept walking till his pads ached. He stopped to rest in a tree and hunt. He kept walking. Determination burnt in his heart as strong as a forest fire. Suddenly, something caused him to trip. A small rock. He angrily growled at the rock. **_HAH LIKE SPARROWFLIGHT XD._**

"Guide my paws Starclan. Guide me to my family, to my Nightfall," he wailed. _Nightfall._ He was so caught up in drama, he had forgotten about Nightfall. He loved her. Her beautiful sleek black pelt, dark as a raven's wing. Her dark blue eyes and gorgeous smile.

Pouncer crashed to the grass as sobs racked his body. So much love tossed and turned around. Tears burnt his eyes as they streaked down his gray cheeks. His heart felt utterly broken. _I-I won't stop. I have to get back to my family…_

…

Pouncer had been walking for a total of two days when his shoulder started to burn, but determination overpowered pain, and he kept going. As he entered marsh territory, scents started to fill his nose. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he recognized his clan mates.

He started to run, mud soaking his belly and leg fur. He suddenly approached a back. Panting, he stumbled into a camp, immediately recognizing his daughter. _Moonfire!_ "Moonfire!" He wailed. She snapped her head in his direction. Letting out a cry of relief, she ran and tackled her father. Both cats started to purr loudly.

"Whiskershadow, Skyflower! Dad found us!" She choked out happily. Soon both her litter-mates greeted him with bursts of affection and love.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. Skyflower sniffed and nuzzled him.

"Don't leave us again dad," she sniffled, snuggling closer to him. His heart swelled with love for his kits.

"I won't," he swore.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42_**

 ** _EEK OMG ASHES WE HIT 2000 VIEWS! WE LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wait did I just say WE?! Well that's because (you should know by now, gosh! XD) that some of my closest, the beautiful, talented, amazing, fabulous Foxstar354emma, CaptainBat, and Keeper of the Starry Night (MY BFF FOOLS!) are my co-writers, and Keeper is actually my partner in writing, so YAY! They're all amazing girls and please check out their amazing stories! I also have another awesome person who helps me, named KalypsoKari87! I love all these girls and I can't thank you guys enough for all your support and love. I have a bunch more people to name, but I would be here all day! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! And in the comments, please name your favorite character(s) and a reason(s) why! If I like your reason, you can win…THE CHANCE TO…Write the authors note with me and... CHOOSE A DEATH! -EVIL LAUGH- Please do participate guys! POV= REGNATSTORM Bye my ashes, I love you so much! –Majesty_**

Regnantstorm growled. _Three moons! I've been here for three moons, and no one is doing anything! Foxflame keeps saying…"Give them time, Starclan with help us…" Naïve she-cat!_ He instantly lowered his head shamefully. _How can I act like that when she's taken us under her wing and guided us?_

He shook out his thick gray pelt before padding over to the flame point she-cat. She was watching her three kits, now each five moons, tumble and wrestle in the weeds. They were stuck in the tunnel, as were many of their clan-mates. He smiled at the little kit's innocence. Then a wave of dread washed over him like a wave. He had been separated by his kits, Shellkit and Nightkit. It had also been days since he had heard his love's cry of pure agony, and not a trace from his eldest daughter, Sunpelt. _I grieve for you my daughter. I know not what had happened to you, my lovely. But I swear, I will not let your murderer get away with it._

He flexed his long claws in the dry earth, anger seething from his gaze. Foxflame looked at him concerned and soon lowered her gaze sympathetically. _I'm sorry_ … she mouthed. The tom nodded and walked up to the pretty flame point.

"Foxflame, we've waited long enough. It's time to find our clan, we don't even know who we've lost!" He wailed. She nodded sadly.

"I understand, Regnantstorm. I've lost my mate, my sister, some of my closest friends. I don't e-even know if they're a-alive," she whispered, voice cracking. He nodded understandingly. _I've lost Zelda, Moonfire, and my kits. I understand._

"I-I think we need to leave the tunnel. We hardly have any food, the fire had dried up our nearest water source, and we're miserable! We need to leave, and find everyone!" He said a little louder than needed.

Foxflame hung her head in despair, but finally she looked at him seriously, her clover green eyes staring holes in his face. "I will send out Wishpelt and Fishwhisker to look for Zeldastar, because I know for sure she's out there," she said sternly. "Then Timberleaf and Bouncelight will search for Moonfire."

"H-How do you know they're the ones leading?"

She glared at him. "Starclan has given me answers, young one," she smirked. He ruffled his fur embarrassed.

"Y-Yes Foxflame. When will you send them out? W-What if something happens? I-I-…" She cuffed his ears, claws sheathed, giggling.

"Regnantstorm, have faith in your clan-mates. A clan is nothing without trust," she said regally, before laying in the dry grass with her kits. He smiled and left to speak with the cats she would send out on the hunt for their clan-mates.

Later that night, Regnantstorm snaked through his few clan-mates, closer to where Foxflame was speaking to everyone. The white and ginger she-cat sat on a jumble on rocks and twigs, ready to announce her news. She cleared her throat and stood up. "Cat's of Memoryclan, as you know, Sanguis has declared war, and shattered our clan in the process. That does not mean we're broken! We will find the rest of our clan-mates, and win back our territory!" Her announcement led to triumphant yowls and cheers from their clan-mates. She raised her tail for silence, and motioned for Wishpelt, Timberleaf, Fishwhisker, and Bouncelight to come forward.

"Timberleaf and Bouncelight will venture out to find Moonfire and her group, while Fishwhisker and Wishpelt will find Zeldastar her her group. You four will find them, and we will get our clan back!" The cats of Memoryclan cheered triumphantly as the four cats to journey held their heads high.

Regnantstorm quietly padded up to the four of them. "Good luck, and please. Find them," he said sternly. They nodded understandingly. Soon, all four of them left the tunnel to set out. Regnantstorm whispered a silent prayer to Starclan as he watched his clan-mates leave. _I'll see you soon Moonfire, my love._

 ** _Switching to Wishpelt and her group…_**

Wishpelt growled as she smacked her paw against a rock. _Stupid rock!_ Fishwhisker snickered. "How can you find them, if you can't even walk properly," he teased. She growled and cuffed his ears.

"Oh shut up…" suddenly they entered marshy grounds. She lifted up her nose hoping to catch a trace or scent. Fishwhisker did the same. Excitement bubbled in her belly as Moonfire's black and white pelt came into view. "Moonfire!" She yowled, racing to the warrior.

Moonfire snapped her head back in surprise. When she saw both of them, her eyes portrayed relief and happiness. "Fishwhisker! Wishpelt!"

 ** _AND…Finally at Timber's POV…_**

Timberleaf and Bouncelight started to run as the sun started to set. "Come on!" He snapped at the young warrior. Suddenly both toms stopped when the bushes started to rustle in front of them. Timberleaf got into a fighting position, but Bouncelight padded forward.

"Wolftail!" The young warrior squealed happily. Timberleaf let out a relived sigh and padded up to deputy, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank Starclan it's you," he breathed. "We have a lot to tell you…"

 ** _I AM AWARE I CALLED THE LAST CHAPTER, CHAPTER 42! THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 42! XD_**

 ** _Also, if you have checked the comment section recently, you would know Kalypso accidently took credit for the idea of Frost's group. When in reality, it was Keeper's idea for Frost. It was an accident though, and everything has been resolved. Thanks, love ya!_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Chapter 43_**

 ** _Hey loves! Enjoy the chapter, POV=Moonfire! That's all I'm going to say right now_** ** _J BYE! –Majesty_**

Moonfire scowled. Fishwhisker and Wishpelt had just left her camp moments ago, and now her clan-mates were in hysterics. "We must fight now!" Grayfur yowled. Her father joined in.

"It's time to take back our territory," someone hissed in her ear. She turned around to see Whiskershadow, crouched in the corner of her nest, midnight blue eyes wild.

"What is wrong with you?" She snapped. Her heart started to beat faster as he advanced towards her in a snake like manner.

"What's _wrong_ with me, is that you're stalling! We must fight, NOW!" He snarled. She noticed his claws were unsheathed, and he was ready to deliver blows. _Surely he wouldn't hurt me!_ A growl escaped the she-cat throat, low and dangerous.

"Brother, I suggest you back up, _now_ ," she snarled, unsheathing her own claws. The night black tom did the same, his fur fluffed up like a pinecone.

"You think I don't know how to fight?!" He started to circle her, growls and snarls escaping his throat. This was not the brother she knew and loved. Suddenly his claws raked across her muzzle, scarlet drops of blood falling from her gash.

Just when she was about to pounce on Whiskershadow, Skyflower barreled into them. "You idiots! You're fighting over nothing! What _both_ of you should be doing is _planning_ on defeating the real enemy," she snapped. Moonfire hung her head embarrassed.

"You're right, Skyflower. Whiskershadow, we need to leave tonight. Fishwhisker and Wishpelt mentioned to meet Foxflame and Zeldastar near the waterfall. There we will all plan to attack and defeat Sanguis," she growled, eyes narrowed. Her litter-mates nodded and soon left her alone with Shellkit.

The tiny kit pawed at her belly. "Mother, a-are we going to see Papa and Nightkit?" She squeaked. Her voice was still quite hoarse from inhaling smoke moons ago, and her tiny belly grumbled with unfulfilled hunger. Moonfire smiled and pressed her nose against her daughter's little ears.

"We will, my little darling. I promise," she smiled softly. Dread still ached in her belly as she told her daughter yet another empty promise. Each day, her promises become more and more pessimist, for she failed to promise her protection to Sunpelt, her beautiful, beautiful daughter.

Anger burnt deep inside her heart, hungry for the revenge of killing her daughter's murderer. She swallowed the lump in her throat, gathered Shellkit, and left her den to announce her plan to her group.

Later that afternoon, Moonfire watched from afar as Whiskershadow and his fellow medicine cats dashed from cat to cat, making sure everyone's wounds were clear enough for them to travel. Skyflower and Timberfrost sat close to her, their tails intertwined and hope twinkled in their eyes. Bitterness rose up in Moonfire's throat when she thought of how she and Regnantstorm were separated. _Not after tonight my love. We will be together soon…_

Moonfire smiled as Skyflower and Whiskershadow stood on either sides of hers, marching into the cold night towards the waterfall, all in hope to find the rest of their clan-mates.

A few numb paws and bad tempers later, they had made it to the waterfall. Hope and relief filled her heart as Foxflame's once shiny white pelt, now dirty and grungy, came into view. "FOXFLAME!" She cried, rushing to her adoptive mother. The flame point she-cat let out a squeal and started to nuzzle her and her litter-mates, whispering soothing words.

"I missed y-you so much," Moonfire whimpered, curling her tail around the queen's back. Foxflame started to lick her forehead, smothering her with kisses.

"I missed you to Sila, and Maite, and of course my little Vista," she purred, calling them by their kit names. Moonfire blushed, happy to be reunited with her adoptive mother. Soon her blood ran cold as a familiar scent filled her nose. She slowly turned around and saw him. His beautiful gray pelt dazzled in the moon's light, and her green eyes were vibrant with love and happiness.

"Regnantstorm!" She wailed, collapsing onto him. Moonfire smothered him him kisses and purrs. "I-I thought I'd never see you again," she croaked, sobs chopping up her speech. He purred loudly and licked her muzzle. Soon Shellkit ran up to them, squealing with delight and happiness.

Soon Zeldastar arrived with her group, Nightkit hanging onto her back. He immediately jumped off and ran to his parents. "Mother! Papa! Shellkit!" He squealed happily, snuggling his sister and parents. Everyone was reuniting with their family and loved ones, but some were left heartbroken to learn that they had lost someone dear to their hearts.

Juniperfrost and Grayfur were reunited, but had lost Fogkit. Foxflame and Wolftail were reunited. And Summerheart was with her brother, but had lost her mate. Everyone shared sorrows and love for one another. While Moonfire caught up with Juniperfrost, grieving for their lost kit, she noticed Zeldastar and her mate rolling around together, happily reunited.

Smiling she walked over to them. Zeldastar's mood dropped a bit, but she offered a small smile. "Thank you for keeping _our_ son safe," she smiled slyly, intertwining her tail with Regnantstorm's. The tortoiseshell leader tensed but smiled stiffly.

"Glad you're…not dead," she mumbled, eyes looking elsewhere. Moonfire rolled her eyes. Regnantstorm smiled brightly.

"This, now this is progress," he winked, turning to play with his kits. Moonfire dipped her head a Foxflame approached them.

"We have kept our clan-mates safe, now it is time to take back our home," she smiled, eyes sparkling. All three of them started to discuss, before announcing their plan to all of Memoryclan. Zeldastar jumped on top of the highest rock, head held high with pride.

"Cats of Memoryclan! We have lost clan-mates, but they will forever live on in Starclan and our hearts! Now it is time, to march up to Sanguis and fight!" She yowled triumphantly. "Fight until the sun dies!" She yowled. Everyone joined in, raising their heads back in triumphant yowls for their fallen clan-mates, and for their clan's honor.

"UNTIL THE SUN DIES!" They chanted.

Moonfire stood side by side with Regnantstorm and Foxflame as Memoryclan closely followed behind Zeldastar to their old camp. Sanguis' camp. She had left her kits along with Foxflame's and Juniperfrost's kits at the waterfall, safely tucked away in the cave by the waterfall. Half of their clan was them, preparing to attack one the first yowl pierced the night's silence. _Starclan protect them, I beg of you._ Regnantstorm pressed his nose against her ear protectively and nodded, understanding.

"They will protect them," he smiled, whispering in her ear. His silky shy voice made her shiver, she had missed him so much.

"I love you," she breathed, meaning very word.

"I love you too, Moonfire. Forever and always," he swore quietly. She smiled, determination and readiness and many more emotions swirled around in her brain. _I will fight not only for my clan, but for my family…_

As Memoryclan marched through Sanguis' camp, they were greeted by shocked and blood thirsty gazes. Terror stood atop his rock…Nightfall next to him. _She betrayed my father!_ Whiskershadow rumbled a low growl, clearly directed towards the night black she-cat.

"N-Nightfall," Pouncer whimpered. Nightfall portrayed a heartbroken look as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her father was paralyzed with a look of pure agony. _She'll pay…_

Zeldastar cleared her throat. "We've come to fight and win back our territory, prepare to die," she hissed. Terror smirked.

"Hawkfeather, please no." Foxflame prayed, her own tears glistening. "Please no…"

Terror snaked down his rock, his blood red eyes vivid with the urge to tear out their throats. "Bring it on…Zelda," he smiled wickedly. "SANGUIS ATTACK!" He screeched, diving into the group of Memoryclan cats, snarling and spiting with rage.

"ATTACK!" Zeldastar screeched. Then everything was a blur as Moonfire heard the rumble of the other's groups paw's racing to help. _Starclan be with me,_ she prayed, diving into the battle.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

 _ **Plays on Juniperfrost and Grayfur's actual deaths, to fit this story. Note: Bear is actually Bearstar, a canon cat in Foxstar and Juniperfrost's actual story, that was in love with Juniperfrost, who got rejected by her because she loved Grayfur. Sorry if I get names wrong, I'm awful with them. –CaptainBat**_

 _ **Yeah guys, Cap wrote this amazing chapter. This is Juniperfrost's POV and right now they're in the mist of Sanguis' battle! Thank you girly, love you! -Maj**_

Her legs trembled beneath her. Her mind was not processing what was happening. All she had wanted was to go out with her love, to have some peace for once. They hardly had any time to themselves, with all the issues facing them. They had wanted peace. They had wanted alone time. They had wanted just to be alone. And now Grayfur was crumpled, limp and bloody at her paws.

She raised her head, blue eyes meeting orange. The dark brown tabby stared back at her, eyes glinting and teeth gleaming dangerously. Her limbs continued shaking. She remembered him, from back when she was young, when Grayfur had just showed up. She was head over heels for the tom, following him around. She was a young warrior, still bright-eyed and innocent. She had no idea of the bad of the world. When she'd lost her mother and father, she'd only been a few moons old, and Foxflame had kept her in a little bubble, to keep her safe.

Then, she'd went out on her own. She'd been exploring, away from her sister's watchful eye, when she'd met him. Strong, bold, and flirty, he hadn't been afraid to come right up to her. He'd made it clear he liked her, and wanted her. But he'd made her uncomfortable.

And she was in love with Grayfur. She turned him down. He wasn't happy. She'd ran back to the others, making sure he couldn't follow her. She never told her sister about him; she didn't see it as that important.

She wished she'd told someone now.

"Bear, wh-why?" she whispered. "Wh-why would you do th-this?"

The tom stepped closer, eyes dark. " Why wouldn't I? He ruined what we could have had, together, Juniperfrost. Timberfrost and Summerheart? They could have been ours. Fogpaw, Blossompaw, and Wrenpaw? They could have been ours, too. We could have been happy! And you crushed it. You crushed my heart." He leaned close to her face. "And now I've crushed yours."

He was right. Her chest burned, and ached like something she'd never felt before. Hadn't felt since she'd lost her daughter, a feeling she'd prayed she would never feel again. A broken heart, one of the worst feelings you could ever feel.

She knew she had one chance, and one chance only, to bring justice to this tom. She let out an ear splitting screech. That was all it took for him to attack.

Juniperfrost rolled across the ground, yelping. Bear's claws pulled at her fur, gashing and tearing as he struggled to hold her down. Her own claws tore through his flank, feeling satisfied when he shrieked and blood sprayed over her muzzle and across the grass. He aimed a bite at her throat, which she barely managed to dodge. They sunk into her shoulder instead. She gave a loud cry, battering at his face as blood rolled down, covering her once clean white fur, staining it pink.

Twigs snapped near them, and a voice rose through the woods. "We're coming! Hold on!" Timberfrost. He was coming to save her.

"Timberfrost, be caref- " A sharp gasp left her mouth. She'd lost focus on the fight, gotten distracted...and that was the opening he needed. Sharp fangs dug into the fur at her neck, stabbing through flesh. Her paws battered at his body, and she weakly struggled. It couldn't end like this, not after everything she'd been through-

She never got to finish her thought, as she went limp. Her once bright blue eyes clouded over, the life in them gone. And just like that, she was dead.

"No!" Timberfrost screeched, staring down at the lifeless bodies of his parents.

No, this couldn't be happening, not now! He turned to face a smirking Bear, who looked far to pleased with himself. He chuckled quietly. "If I couldn't have her, then no one could have." Timberfrost snarled, getting into a position to lunge at him, but Lightningfall beat him to it, leaping past him and tackling the tabby to the ground. He watched as they tumbled to the ground in a yowling, bloody heap. He was being taken care of. Now, Timberfrost could collapse in peace.

He didn't see as Lightningfall landed a killing blow on Bear. He didn't hear Summerheart coming up to him. He didn't feel her bumping her head against his, trying to get his attention, asking him if he was alright. None of it was getting processed, except one fact.

His parents were dead.

And now, he felt lost.

 _ **I regret nothing :) –CaptainBat**_

 _ **-sniffle- Thank you Cap, for breaking my soul!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER 44**_

 _ **Hey guys I know this is kinda different because in posting from my phone. No wifi because in on vacation again XD. Bye loves! And enjoy this chapter, the one before the finale! Also the beautiful and smart Foxstar354emma wrote this! Thanks Em! -Majesty**_

The crowd of fighting cats swarmed around Foxflame. Hissing and screeching filled the air as bundling fur thrashed around. The she-cat had fought off her attacker and was going to help one of her Clanmates now. Turning, she saw a brown Tom speeding towards Runningbreeze. Darting forward, she jumped on the Sangius cat's back, raking her claws up his face. He threw Foxflame off, yowling away in pain. She looked back to Runningbreeze who was spooked but uninjured.

"Thank you." The fluffy black cat mewed, blinking gratefully.

Foxflame quickly licked her around the ears.

"Foxflame, look out!"

Runningbreeze's warning came too late as a heavy weight fell onto the white she-cat. She hissed in pain as teeth met the soft flesh of her ear. With a long hind leg, Foxflame raked the cat's tail. It seemed to let some pressure off her ear in its pain. In the split second she had, Foxflame threw off her attacker. Pinning the cat to the ground, she looked into the leafy green eyes of a black and gray she-cat. The flamepoint was about to claw the cats belly, but she realized that her stomach was bulging.

She's pregnant!

Foxflame jumped off the pregnant cat, letting her back up. She looked surprised.

"This is not your fight to be had." Foxflame hissed through gritted teeth.

The cat hesitated, not seeming to know what to do.

"Go." Foxflame hissed again "Now."

The gray and black cat dashed away as the battle raged on.

"Terror."

A cold hiss came from across the clearing. Foxflame didn't recognize it as first, but then realized that it was her beloved mate, Wolftail. It was so rare to hear his voice so icy.

"So the stupid mate stealer returns!" Terror spat back

Foxflame could just see over the fighting cats to spot the two gray toms. Wolftail let out a growl and flung himself at the Sangius leader. They tussled around in the dust and ripped at each other's fur. Foxflame took a step forward, about to dash onto Terror's back and give him a lesson.

"Wait."

A voice full of worry sounded from behind her. She turned to see Whiskershadow standing with wide eyes.

"Let them battle. It's their fight."

Foxflame held a steady gaze as she stared in his midnight blue eyes.

"No, Vista," She said firmly as the black tom winced at the sound of his kit name "It's mine."

With that, she bolted into the crowd. Jumping and twisting out of the way of furious class and teeth, Foxflame raced to the tom fight. When she stood before them, blood was splattering on the ground and welling from wounds in each cat. It was a pretty evenly matched fight. Terror was quick and sturdy and probably stronger, but Wolftail was much bigger.

"Stop!"

Both toms looked up to the sound of Foxflame's voice. Wolftail looked horrified and Terror's expression was unreadable.

"No..." The light gray tabby whispered in fear "Foxflame, he'll kill you."

If I let this go on any longer, you'll be the one dead!

In the moment Wolftail's wide blue eyes bore into Foxflame's with pleading for her to flee, Terror pinned the other tom to the ground. Wolftail let out a yowl as the darker tom's claws bore into his shoulders.

"Hawkfeather." Foxflame's steady voice made Terror stiffen.

"That is not my name." He growled deeply. Wolftail moaned in pain as he dug his claws deeper.

Foxflame winced at the heartbreaking sound.

"This is all my fault." She meowed quietly

"No!" Wolftail's voice came in a half moan of pain "It's not your fault! It's him! It was his choice!"

"Shut up!" Terror hissed as he dug deeper into her mate's flesh, making him screech

"Stop!" Foxflame wailed. Most of the cats had stopped fighting and were watching what was happening.

"Hawkfeather, T-Terror, whatever you want to be called," Foxflame drew in a deep breath as she whispered "It is my fault. I made you this way. You could have been a great warrior. You could have had a beautiful, loyal family. B-But I just wish that you could have seen that there was another she-cat for you to do that with."

"You are the only she-cat that I wanted to be with." He hissed, pulling his claws from Wolfatil's fur "And you rejected me!"

"You chose this mangy lump of fur instead!" He screeched, kicking the limp gray figure behind him.

Foxflame clenched her teeth as she saw how hurt and broken the love of her life was.

"He is kind and loving." She hissed "He doesn't go killing for sport or revenge. Wolftail is loyal to his Clan, but most of all, he is loyal to me and me only. You never see any other she-cats with him." She looked back up to Terror "I can't say that much about you."

He hissed and bared his teeth, throwing himself at Foxflame. She ducked out of the way, but claws still scraped her spine. The white and ginger she-cat hissed and leapt the same time Terror did. She met him in mid-air. He clawed her cheek over her long-worn scar, in which she had received from his own claws many moons ago. Blood spurted over her ginger muzzle as she fell back to the ground. Jumping to her paws, she leapt again, pinning Terror down. They stared intensely into each other's eyes with many unspoken words. Then a long sharp pain struck multiple places in Foxflame's belly. Terror had caught her off guard. Foxflame drew out her claws and raked his dark gray face over and over again. Blood spattered into her face and all over her fur, turning her white pelt red. Some of the blood belonged to her, some to her attacker. Terror moaned in pain when Foxflame stopped clawing him, one paw in the air. Pieces of his fur were missing and deep scratches lined his bloodied face. A small hunk of flesh was missing from his cheek.

What have I done?

She looked at her raised, red-with-blood paw in horror.

A cat suddenly barreled into her, throwing her off the Sanguis leader. Scrambling to her feet, she saw Canine standing protectively over Terror. He didn't speak, but his eyes conveyed his message well enough: "You can't kill him!"

Foxflame closed her eyes tightly and stepped away.

"I won't." She said firmly. She lifted her head and looked at Canine's black and white fur. "If I kill Terror, I'm as well off as he is." Foxflame steadily held his blue gaze "And I do not want to be like him."

Terror shakily got to his paws. Foxflame turned to him.

"Get out of here." She hissed "Never ever come back. My Clan may not show the mercy it did today."

The gray tom stared at the white she-cat with his one red eye. The other was swollen shut.

I could have loved you. The red liquid pool seemed to say.

Foxflame shook her fur and yowled "All of you leave!"

She was aware of sharp pain on her underbelly as Sangius cats started to flow away into the forest. Blood was dripping from her stomach wound as Terror stood still, continuing to stare at her and the camp as if he was looking at what he had lost.

"Hawkfeather, I hope that you may see the beauty in this world one day. That you can realize right from wrong and become right again."

Terror's eye bore into her gaze "I did see beauty. Once. In you. Then I realized that it wasn't real, Foxstar." He spat the last word like a piece of rotten fresh kill.

Terror turned and sulked after them. A flash of black and white fur flew across Foxflame's vision.

Moonfire.

The she-cat lunged for Terror's neck, preparing to bare down on it and kill the Sang in one swift motion. But Canine was quicker- He shoved Terror out of the way of the deathly attack. Instead of landing on their intended target, they closed around the neck of a Sang who had been hovering behind the leader.

She saw her teeth bare down on the cat's neck and a snap crackled through the air.

"Sila!" Foxflame screeched, pain burning in her flanks "What have you done?"

Blackness swirled in front of Foxflame's eyes before she could go on and her vision blurred as the pain in her belly grew more intense.

"Help m-"

Blackness took hold of everything as Foxflame collapsed on the blood stained grass.

She didn't see as a cat leaped for Moonfire in revenge, and the battle started up again, even fiercer than before. She only saw blackness, soothing, pressing blackness that consumed her mind and blocked out all other thoughts.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 45**_

 _ **Hey babes! I'm so relived we finally finished UTSD! WOOOOHOOOO! I'm so proud of us**_ __ _ **. Three good friends of mine helped me write this lovely chapter, and I'm very proud of how it turned out. I'm not going to stay for long, because I'm too excited for the chapter! CYA IN DIVIDED STARS! Love you my Ashes!**_

Pouncer's amber gaze bore into her own midnight blue orbs, pain piercing his heart like the sharpest claws. He tried to turn away and run, run from the heartache and problems, just…run. Something stopped his limbs from moving, but nothing stopped his heart from hurting. "H-How, w-why?" he muttered shakily. He couldn't explain the suffocating pain in his chest, the endless blow to his heart.

Nightfall lowered her head shamefully. "P-Pouncer…I-I'm sorry…" she squeaked quietly. The battle started to spin around the gray tom. The forms of the cats around him became fuzzy, his head started to buzz. He had to get out; now.

He started to run, his paws barely grazing the ground as he barreled through the swarm of cats. He heard Nightfall's voice behind him, willing; no begging for him to stop running. To listen to her. _I'll never listen to you again!_ Suddenly he tripped over his own paws, and tumbled into Lightningfall.

"What's wrong?!" The golden tom asked, eyes battle crazed and energized. He tried to choke out a yes, but no words came out. Pouncer nodded stiffly. His amber gaze traveled to Talon creeping up behind his golden clan-mate, when reality clicked in.

"Lightningfall!" He screeched, leaping behind the tom onto Talon. The Sangs fangs piercing his shoulder, fiery pain pulsing through his veins. Lightningfall soon joined Pouncer to help him.

Lightningfall and Pouncer started to claw the tom's pelt, tuffs of fur and blood splattering on the grass. Pouncer's shoulder started to throb when Talon let go of him and Lightningfall started to chase him.

He crashed to the ground in a heap of limbs. He tried to get up, but his shoulder was bleeding violently, preventing him from movement. _It's not my time Starclan, don't take me away yet. I beg you…_

Suddenly a lithe paw grazed his pelt, and he rolled over to see Nightfall sitting next to him. "Get away from me," he hissed through his pain, clenching his teeth.

Her eyes looked hollow and empty, all from the pain _she_ caused _him_. "Stop, stop please," she sighed. Nightfall got closer to him, close enough that her nose was inches away from his. His skin crawled with discomfort as her eyes bore into his.

"G-Get a-away," he whimpered. "You've caused enough pain." Suddenly she crashed her nose against him. His limbs became jelly and he closed his eyes. Soon his bitterness and pain kicked in and he pushed her off roughly, hurting his shoulder even more.

"This is your fault, and you're not going to make it up to me anytime soon," he growled. He hauled himself up, his shoulder wrenching in pain. Desperation clouded her once vivid eyes as he started to limp away.

"Pouncer, wait!" She called, padded up next to him. He shoved her away.

"You broke me heart when I was just beginning to realize that I truly, truly loved you!" Tears started to build up in his amber eyes.

"I-I did it for us!" She wailed. He scoffed and turned away before his tears started to fall. Nightfall moved over so he could she her. "I never loved him the way I love you. Y-You have to understand! I was trying to help you!"

"By breaking my heart?! If that was your plan, you've succeeded." He started to limp away, when she yanked his tail back.

"Listen for a moment!" She snapped. "I stayed with him, to plan. I stayed with him to help your Clan! Pouncer, he sister was his mate before me. His logics are that is his mate dies, her sister must become his new mate! I've tried to leave dozens of times!" She cried, her voice cracking.

"But you didn't. I offered plenty of times for you to live with me! You always declined," he growled. "We could have avoided this; you could have been fighting by my side!"

"I still can," she whispered, drawing her tail across his cheek. He tried to turn away, but he kept his gaze on her.

"How can I even trust you after all of this," he hissed. "Y-You hurt me, badly. How can I ever trust you again?" She dipped her head and drew circles in the dirt with her claw before looking at him again with a small smile.

"Because you've never stopped trusting me, just like I've never stopped trusting you. Love forms an unbreakable bond, true love." Her eyes dazzled like stars. He willed himself to walk away and leave, but he couldn't.

He crashed his nose down on hers and exhaled deeply. "I believe in you Nightfall, don't break my trust," he whispered in her ear. Pouncer gave her a quick lick on her cheek before limping away, back to the battle.

 _I love you…_

 _ **~Written by Majesty's Warrior Life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Zeldastar's forest-green eyes, identical to her brother's, met Terror's blood-red ones. Time seemed to slow down for a split second, before Terror lunged forward, teeth bared.

Zeldastar dove to the side, avoiding the attack. As she did, she twisted and slammed her paws down onto Terror's right flank. The leader of Sanguis fell to the ground, but not before hooking his paw around her front leg and bringing her down as well. Simultaneously, they both rolled to the side, back on their feet in an instant.

Zeldastar dove low, raking her claws over the soft skin of the Sang's underbelly. Terror hissed and pinned her, inflicting four deep scars on her cheek. She pummeled his underbelly in retaliation, and eventually threw him off.

The battle continued, a twisted, brutal dance as two masters of the art tested their skills against each other.

They were facing off, blood dripping into Zeldastar's right eye, obscuring its vision when another Sang collided with her. The collision dragged her away from her opponent, and into the throng of the battle. Cats raged around her, immersed in the violent conflict of war that claimed lives and shattered hearts.

Turning to face her opponent, Zeldastar found herself staring into insane hazel eyes. The cat's pelt was orange, but it was matted and unkempt as well as bloodstained. Saliva dripped from open jaws.

With a strangled cry or rage and insanity, the cat launched himself at her, raking claws along her left shoulder. Hissing in pain from the wound, the leader countered with a lunge, trying to sink her teeth into the rouge's pelt.

Her teeth only met fur, though, instead of sinking into flesh as she had hoped. **[1]** Dread pooled in her stomach before she was pinned to the ground. Growling, her hind legs made contact with her adversary's stomach, throwing them off.

Rising, with blood oozing from her shoulder, she realized what she had to do. She watched, waiting for the right moment, as the rouge leaped through the air towards her. Then the tortoiseshell dodged to the side as he landed and slammed her front paws down onto his neck.

There was a snap! and then the life faded from his eyes. Zeldastar looked down at him with no pity in hers, before seeking out another opponent.

She turned her gaze back to the battle, scanning the fight for someone in need of assistance. Her eyes landed on a cream cat with lighter splashes cowering as a huge Sanguis cat towered over her.

Deli.

A growl rumbled in the back of her throat. She shot forward, leaping over two cats engaged in battle, before skidding to a halt in front of the former kittypet. As the Sang reared up, no doubt going to use the same tactic Zeldastar had used earlier to kill the insane orange rouge, she took advantage of his exposed belly and raked her claws down the length of it.

Blood splattered her paws and the ground as the Sang toppled backward and landed with a thump, his life force leaking out onto the ground.

Wasting no time with the slowly-dying cat, she spun around, meeting Deli's scared blue eyes. "Deli! Are you okay?" she demanded. "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him, the bastard- Oh wait, I already did..."

"Z-Zeldastar? He- he d-didn't hurt me, but y-you look hurt..."

The arrogant she-cat laughed derisively. "'Course not. I've handled worse- Look out!"

A Sang suddenly dropped from a tree above, crushing Deli beneath her. Zeldastar snarled and raked her claws across her face. The Sang, a shorthaired brown she-cat, looked fearful for a moment before slamming her paw on the leader's head, hard.

Black spots danced in front of Zeldastar's vision, and she stumbled, exposing herself to attack. A pair of teeth latched onto her scruff, and she was shaken violently.

Her head felt as though a mountain had fallen on it, black began to show at the edge of her vision.

A fearsome yowl then ripped through the air, hurting her head even more. Then the teeth around her scruff were gone- Not without some pain as the fangs were ripped out of her skin- and she closed her eyes, enjoying the bliss for a few seconds.

A screech of pain brought her back to reality, and her eyes snapped open. Struggling up, she saw Lightningfall engaged in a fight with the rogue who had attacked Deli.

The last spots of black in her vision faded away and she staggered over to help her friend. Slicing the rouge's flank open, she then gripped her tail in her jaws and yanked on it. The rogue let out a cry of pain, and Lightningfall seized his opportunity. With a sweep of his forepaw, he knocked the Sang's legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"Give up?" he snickered.

The Sang looked fearful, and Zeldastar realized how young she was. "P-Please let me go," she whimpered, green eyes fearful.

Lightningfall sighed heavily. "If I must," he drawled, before sheathing his claws and releasing the rouge. "Go on, shoo. Get far away from here," he snapped.

With a nod, the rouge shot off, whimpering as she went.

Zeldastar met his gaze. "Thanks for saving me," she grumbled.

Lightningfall dipped his head. "My pleasure, your majesty," he snickered.

The tortoiseshell cuffed him over the head before turning to Deli. "Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

Deli shook her head pitifully. "No, i-it hurts, it hurts everywhere," she whimpered.

A cat suddenly appeared beside them. "I'll take her," she murmured, before helping the former kittypet up and leading her off.

Zeldastar watched them go, silently wishing for Deli's safety, before glancing at Lightningfall out of the corner of her eye. "You ready?" she asked, smirking.

The warrior looked back at her with an equally arrogant smirk. "Let's go."

They turned and surged into the fight, fighting back to back, raining blows down on their opponent.

They were both injured and

bloodstained, but neither cared, intent on getting revenge and fueled by adrenaline. Cats fell before their combined ability. Similar to Zeldastar's fight with Terror, it was almost like a dance- But in this one, the two dancers worked seamlessly, combining skill instead of contending for who had more talent.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Zeldastar noticed her brother engaged in a fierce battle with a bluish-gray tom **[2]**. Regnant knocked the tom aside with a fierce blow and then turned to fight another adversary.

But the rogue was not so easily beaten. He staggered up, shook his head, then shot forward, claws outstretched, making to slice her brother's stomach open. Regnant turned at the last moment, fear showing in his eyes, and a wave of protectiveness, hate, and love for her kin came over her.

"NOT MY BROTHER, YOU BASTARD!" **[3]** she screeched, racing to the site. She bowled the tom over and dragged her claws along the side of his neck. As blood spewed from the fatal wound, the rouge gripped her neck in his jaws and clamped them shut.

The last thing Zeldastar, leader of MemoryClan, heard was her brother screaming her name.

And then blackness rushed to meet her and she sank into the confines of death.

 _ **~Written by Keeper of the Starry Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Stormwind snarled at the approaching Sanguis cat. He flicked his tail, signaling Skyflower to attack from behind, while he fought up front. "Come and get me," he smirked, darting around the burly tom. The dark gray tom watched him struggled to throw off Skyflower. She growled and pulled on his ears.

Stormwind chuckled and leapt for the tom's belly, slicing gashed into the Sangs matted fur in quick movements. Blood pooled on the grass soaking his paws. The Sanguis cat started to loose consciousness, so Skyflower leapt off his back. She stared at him triumphantly with Stormwind and started to pad away, when the cat hooked his claws into her spine and pulled her back.

Skyflower let out a cry of sheer pain as the Sang pulled her closer to him with a murderous stare. "Skyflower!" He shrieked, racing to her side. His paws barely grazed the dirt as he raced to the love of his life's side. "Get off of her!" He growled, leaping onto the tom's back, raking his claws down his spine.

The Sang let out a snarl and threw Skyflower. Stormwind watched her motionless body collide into a tree stump. She slumped into the grass motionless, a thin line of blood trickling out of her ear, and her hind legs bleeding violently.

Anger overwhelmed the gray tom. All he wanted to do was cause him pain and suffering. His sharp claws raked down the Sangs face and flank.

Stormwind jumped off of him and started to circle the tom, baring his fangs. "I'll murder you!" He spat.

The Sang licked his lips, growling throatily. "My name Scar. You cannot kill Scar," he roared.

"You don't even speak properly and you think you can kill me? Pathetic," he growled. Stormwind leapt into the air and hooked his paws under Scar's belly, flipping him over. The Sang barreled over, but grabbed his scruff as he fell.

Stormwind felt his neck fur tear under the tom's strong jaws. Blood started to fell up in his fur in fiery bolts of pain. He tried to squirm from Scar's grasp as his pain grew and grew. "Let go!" He yowled, batting his face with his paws.

The dark gray tom started to feel his strength ebb away, slowly and painfully. He fell limp against his will. _Skyflower…I'm so sorry…please…I love you so much. I love you…_

His vision started to blur as blood pooled around his body, soaking into his heavy pelt. Suddenly a blurry brown shape attacked Scar. _Timberfrost?_ Stormwind hazily watched Timberfrost beat the tom viciously. "Never touch her again!" He spat, raking his claws down Scar's face.

Timberfrost kicked the Sang one last time before rushing over to his mate, scooping her onto his back. Stormwind hauled himself up and limped over to the. He was aware of the blood spilling from his belly.

"Thank…you," he rasped to the tabby. He dipped his head distractedly, fretting about Skyflower.

"Y-You saved her. Thank you," Timberfrost breathed. Skyflower started to stir. She slowly opened one silver eye, the other was closed shut with sticky blood.

"T-Timberfrost?" she whimpered. He let her off his back, but she crashed to the ground in a heap of limbs, shrieking. "MY LEGS!" She wailed.

"Skyflower!" Both toms cried. Timberfrost pushed Stormwind out of the way and stooped down next to the trembling she-cat.

"I-I-I ca-can't move m-my l-legs," she shivered. Her eyes had a terrifying hollow look. In his head, Stormwind replayed the horrific memory of Scar tearing at her legs and spine. With dreadful horror, he realized she would never walk away.

"Sk-Skyflower," he breathed before crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"STORMWIND!" She wailed, crawling towards him. He felt her paws move around his motionless body frantically. "N-No, no. You're not leaving me again! You've risked your life for me so many times, my family," she sobbed. Skyflower buried her face in his bloodied fur.

He had enough strength to roll over and touch his nose to her cheek, his blue eyes full of tears. "I love you," he whispered. He set his head on the grass and let his eyes close slowly. _Be gentle Starclan._ Like wind blowing through long ferns, he seemed to leap from his body.

Stormwind purred and nuzzled Skyflower. His new starry pelt shone brightly as he intertwined his tail with hers. She seemed to understand that he was gone. He licked her wounds gently, careful not to hurt her. His blue eyes shone vividly with his youth and final peace.

"I will never stop loving you," he whispered. Suddenly a new starry shape approached him. _Petalheart._ His sister purred loudly as both litter-mates nuzzled each other's cheeks.

"Let's go brother. Father is waiting, as is mother," she smiled brightly.

"M-Mother went to Starclan?" he gasped. She nodded.

"Skyclan descendants." With that, he followed his sister to Starclan. He looked past his shoulder to see Skyflower crying into his lifeless form, cursing the stars. _Mourn not my dear. I am always with you…_

 _ **~Written by Majesty's Warrior Life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Shadowwalker stepped out of the shadows next to Frost. "When do we attack?" she said in a whisper as to not alert the battling cats to her presence.

The violet-eyed mutant kept her eyes trained on the battle. "Soon," she answered in an even lower whisper. "The time will come. Have patience."

The darkness-manipulator gave no sign of her annoyance and nodded. "Okay," she said, before turning her gaze to the battle.

As she watched, the dark gray cat with the blood-red eyes that seemed to be the leader of Sanguis leaped onto a rock and let out an ear-splitting yowl.

The battling cats all paused for a second and turned to look at the rouge. A psychotic smile made it's way onto the Sang's face, and suddenly Shadowwalker was gripped with a paralyzing fear.

For an agonizing few moments, she was consumed by it, brought down to the ground. Then it lifted- a result of Crimson's emotional manipulation, no doubt. But when she saw the origin of the fear, a new emotion ran through her- Shock.

Grotesque shadowy figures with odd green stumps had surrounded the clearing. As she watched more figures appeared, though not of the same sort. From her knowledge of the paranormal, she knew that they were demonic creatures. The MemoryClan cats seemed paralyzed by this same fear, yet the members of Sanguis seemed unaffected.

Beside her, Frost raised her tail and then brought it down again swiftly. With yowls of rage, the assortment of mutants stormed forward, targeting the creatures around the edge first. The MemoryClan cats abruptly were able to move again, and they seemed to realize that the newcomers were friendly.

Shadowwalker went directly for one of the shadowy beasts who had heralded the arrival of the fear- A fear demon. Tapping into her power, she reached out to the shadows that comprised the demon and then pushed them outwards in a blast of energy.

The creature disappeared in wisps of smoke.

Smiling, the mutant swung around, coming face-to-face with another one. She repeated the attack, before receding into the shadows and turning invisible. Spotting Tawny engaging in battle with a Pain Demon, she crept over to the battling duo.

She lunged forward, gripping onto the Pain's arm and causing shackles of darkness to bind it to the ground. "Get the crystal!" she screamed to Tawny. Her fellow mutant nodded, and using her speed dashed up the body of the Pain Demon, before slamming an unsheathed paw hard on the central crystal in the demon's forehead.

There was a blast of red light, and then the Pain dissipated into a pile of dust.

Tawny looked at her and nodded. "Thanks," she said briefly, before turning back around to fight.

Shadowwalker yelled, "You're welcome!" after her before blasting another Fear Demon to bits and throwing a darkness blast at a Lesser Demon, killing the beast.

A chorus of screech-ish howls rang through the air, and Shadowwalker, curious, twisted and saw Hoyttaler burst out of the shrubbery at the top of the ridge with four foxes at her heels. But they weren't chasing her- On the contrary, they were running with her.

The foxes vaulted into the battle, gripping Sanguis cats and throwing them to the side. Many cats on either side scampered out of the way out of fear.

Hoyttaler hastened over to Keeper and barked something. Keeper nodded, before yowling above the noise of battle. "They're on our side! Don't run!"

The MemoryClan cats froze at the sight of the winged mutant, who glared at them before spreading her wings and rising into the air. She sped towards a Pain and crushed the crystal, and with a freakish scream, the demon dematerialized into dust.

A low rumble alerted the umbrakinetic to something behind her. Freezing, she slowly looked behind her to come face-to-face with a Desire Demon.

What looked like a huge, horned, gray twoleg with a purple aura stood behind her. **[4]** The twoleg-that-wasn't-a-twoleg smiled, and Shadowwalker's head was filled with images of her ruling the group of mutants in Frost's place. The members were loving her and praising her, and she sat on a polished rock decorated with flowers.

The demon leaned down. "All that could be yours," she breathed. "if only you help me..."

Dazed, Shadowwalker nodded, and the demon a smile. "Good," she cackled. "Very good..."

Shadowwalker's amber eyes stared up into the Desire's. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was all part of the demon's plan, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

There was a cry of "NO!" but it barely registered with her tainted brain. As she was staring into the demon's eyes, they suddenly grew lifeless and its hold on her was freed. She blinked, then stared at the scene before her.

What looked like a stick was buried in the Desire Demon's chest. The creature fell backward, landing with a thump on the ground. Dazed, the umbrakinetic turned and saw Frost staring at the dead demon with no remorse in her purple eyes.

Shadowwalker opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly a huge, shining twoleg object came out of nowhere and tossed the telekinetic into the air. At the same time, a Lesser Demon crashed into Shadowwalker from the side, preventing her from helping her leader.

This particular Lesser Demon looked like a giant spider, with thousands of blood-red eyes. Hissing, she formed bolts of darkness and pounded the Lesser Demon with them.

When the spider-like thing was finally dead, it was too late.

Frost lay on the ground, multiple wounds littering her fur. The most prominent was a deep slash along her stomach, that was spilling blood over the ground.

A scream of rage reached her ears, and then a sphere appeared. Shadowwalker could see another area of the battle in it, but a cat leaped out and it disappeared. **[5]**

The cat was a long-haired gray tabby with striking blue eyes that went by the name of Wurmloch. **[6]** Frost's cousin, he could create spherical portals to any given place. **[7]**

Now he was looking directly at Frost's killer- A huge, black-clad demon with horns and flaming eyes- with pure hatred. A portal opened directly in the middle of where the demon was standing. Before he could resist, the demon was sucked in, screeching as he went.

The portal disappeared, and although neither Wurmloch or Shadowwalker noticed, many of the demons froze and began to slink away. Some remained, however, and the still-alive mutants began to battle them.

Wurmloch raced over to Frost, Shadowwalker at his heels. She remained some short ways away, wanting to give the two some privacy.

"Frost," Wurmloch said, voice cracking. "Come on, let's get you to Evening Star-"

"No," Frost rapsed, looking at him with tired purple eyes. "There's no time."

"Don't say that!" Wurmloch snapped. "Evening Star will heal you-"

"Do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself, Wurmloch. I'm going to die, and I know it. But... Promise me one thing," she gasped.

Her cousin's blue eyes softened. "Anything."

The telekinetic drew in a ragged breath. "Promise me... Promise that you'll... Take care of them... when I'm... gone..." **[8]**

Her head rolled back, and the light faded from her eyes. Wurmloch let out a primal cry of grief, and Shadowwalker stepped back, leaving him to mourn his cousin in peace.

 _ **~Written by Keeper of the Starry Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was watching from a tree with my brother, him shaking from how much we had seen in such a short time. My claws dug deep into the tree, my eyes watching the ground like a hawk. My mother was on the battlefield when I had 4 moon old sibling! My small group of friends and I waited within the trees. I saw a paw swing at someone. It missed, but the force of the swing carried the cat forward to hit Tempest's and Paige's tree. (Leap and I were in one tree, then Pounce and Holly in another.)

Paige's fur went on end and her fur started sparking. Tempest placed on paw on her head, causing her to shiver from his icy touch. Crimson signaled for us to go, and Tempest leaped down. Paige followed, fur slowly lighting with fire.

I jumped down as well, fur fluffed. Everyone else came after with their own individual flare, and we ran into battle. My speed helped with avoiding the attacks, and Leap's jump ability allowed him to dodge easily. No one dared to touch Paige's flaming fur or Tempest's icy circle that was around him.

"You'll never touch me, you filth!" came a she-cat's voice. It didn't sound like it normally did, but I knew it was my mother. I turned my head in time to see a Sangius cat clamp their jaws down on my mother's feathered, light brown and white dotted wings.

My face contorted with rage. I saw a drop of her blood, then more and more. The cat who was clamped to her wing stopped biting her wing when she saw the color of her blood. She pale teal blood stained the attackers mouth as well as my mother's wing.

My fur fluffed up and I ran at my mother's attacker. I lunged at the she-cat, pinning her down. With a swift bite, I latched onto her lower spine. When I heard a crack, I knew I had gone too far and broken her lower spine. My own eyes widened in shock when I noticed that she was young, younger than me, about 5 moons. Why was she fighting!? Worse yet, I believe that I'd broken her lower spine.

"Why are you fighting?" I hissed at her.

"I-I had to," she whispered, looking into my eyes fearfully. I sighed.

"A battlefield is no place for a kit, I don't even feel like I should be here and I'm 8 moons!" I had to help this kit, it wasn't right for such a young she-cat to fight.

"But I had to," she said. I looked right into her eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, lifting my head. I knew my brother had my back, so I was safe.

"S-Sweet," she said, looking confusedly at me. I grabbed her by the scruff and started looking for a way out. The only way was up. I closed my eyes, and when they opened I looked at my torn wings. I spread them, taking a step back before taking a running leap.

My wings caught the wind. It whipped at my and Sweet's fur- It was hard enough to fly, but holding a cat while flying and trying to find a place to land to get help was much, much worse.

 _ **~Written by KalypsoKari87~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Winter took off, now all I have to hope for is that she lands safely with that kit. I darted in between cats, looking for injuries. Thankfully, I didn't see much, only living and dead cats.

I remembered Spottedfern's wing, but when the Sanguis cats near her saw the brightly colored teal blood of the mutant they freaked out. Most of the cats in our group did have at least some variation in blood color- I myself with pale blue and Wither with her dark indigo. As far as I knew, Frost was one of the only cats without a blood variation. The least varied blood was Holly, having bright red blood instead of the normal darker red.

My eyes darted around the battlefield, trying to find any abnormally colored blood so that I could bring an injured cat to Evening Star. I continued running through the battlefield. A small bit of olive green blood told me Mika was injured but still fighting.

I ran to where I suspected Mika to be and saw her with a gash in her side. Olive blood leaked from a nasty claw mark in her side. If I could see it through her long silvery-blue fur that meant she needed help. I raced to her side, my heart beating quicker, and used my power to scare the cats fighting her away.

"What was that for?" she hissed at me. She's very independent, so this was the expected response.

"I need you to get that wound cleaned and checked before you get really hurt, or lose too much blood," I said, keeping my voice low.

"Why? I'm already useless. I can't have kits or hunt well, all I can do is fight. Why not let me die doing the only thing I can do?" she said bluntly. I must have done something to make her change her mind, though and we ran quickly to a temporary Healer base setup. Evening Star looked up at me, surprised that I had only one cat this time.

"Most are dead. Spottedfern had a bite on her wing but it isn't bleeding anymore. I left her be, but Mika has a deep gash in her side," I informed him.

"Thank you, Wisp. Can you find any more injured cats?" he said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Okay, but before I go I have to inform you that at the moment Winter is flying here with a Sangius kit who was forced into battle at 5 moons. The kit may have a broken lower spine," I told him, before walking out through the dense undergrowth. As I emerged, I came face to face with a Sanguis tom.

 _ **~Written by KalypsoKari87~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Whiskershadow flatted his ears, desperately trying to block out the chaos of the battle. It was impossible, there was no escape from the gruesome and bloody battle. All around him monsters, Sangs, clan-mates fell dead. The smoke gray tom scrambled over to Vitapool, his paws slipping on the blood stained grass. His mate was frantically racing around from clan-mate to clan-mate, desperately trying to heal their wounds. He ran over to help her, but tripped over Wishpelt's extended hind legs. The silver she-cat's fur was covered in blood, all from the large gash on her right flank, bleeding at dangerous levels.

He stooped down next to her and started to clean her gash. Runningbreeze was soon by his side, pressing cobwebs into her wounds, only to have them ruined and soaked by blood. _She's dying, there is nothing we can do._ He pulled the fluffy black she-cat away.

"What are doing?! She's dying!" She wailed, squirming against his strong grasp.

"Exactly," his mumbled. "She's dying and there is nothing we can do!" He let go of Runningbreeze, wincing at her disgusted expression.

"You taught me to never give up on a cat in need, and you just gave up on her," she snapped, staring at Wishpelt. "I am ashamed of you! We lost a clan-mate and it was at the fault of _your_ paws!"

Whiskershadow narrowed his eyes at the medicine cat. "I pulled you away so you wouldn't have to see her die at _your_ paws! She is _dead_ , Runningbreeze! Next time I won't pull you away so that you know what it feels like to be powerless to help someone!" Bitter memories of Daisymist's death started to replay in his mind, endless spirals of pure pain. It was torture.

Runningbreeze let out a choked sob. "It's not fair! We are medicine cats and we are supposed to help no matter what!"

"SOMETIMES YOU ARE POWERLESS AND HAVE TO WATCH CATS YOU LOVE DIE!" He roared, anger washing over him like a wave. Runningbreeze flinched, cowering from him. He let out a shaky sigh "I-I'm sorry, Runningbreeze. You just need to understand so you don't react this way when you fail to save a clan-mate," he sighed, leaving his apprentice to join his mate.

He found Vitapool in the bushes, treating a member from Frost's group. Once he was sure she had done all in her power to heal the wounded cat, he pulled her away. "Are you ok?" He asked worried.

She nodded. "Of course Whiskershadow, love. I can handle myself," she smiled. Whiskershadow smiled at her innocence. He licked the scarlet droplets of blood of her face, and nuzzle her cheek. "We need more herbs, I'll be right back," she purred. He nodded reluctantly, watching her disappear into the sea of battling cats. _Stay safe my love…_

 _ **Vitapool's POV…**_

Vitapool snaked through the battle silently. Her white fur was full of dirt and blood, making her invisible in the fight. _Grab the horsetail and run back. I will come back to my love._ Suddenly the desired herb came into view. She looked around to make sure no one was watching or following her, and started to nip at the stems of the plant. The bitter taste danced on her tongue as she grabbed the correct amount. _Ok, time to get back._ Whispering a quick prayer to her ancestors, she bolted back to Whiskershadow.

As she ran, Vitapool slipped, crashing to the bloodied grass. Black dots filled her vision as her head collided with the ground. She rose to her paws shakily, and gathered her fallen herbs. _Come on Vitapool, keep going._

Suddenly heavy paws crashed down on her spine as Sanguis tom by the name of Talon attacked her from the trees. Vitapool let out a cry as he dug his claws into her belly, tearing into her flesh. Blood started to pool around her as her vision got fuzzy.

"S-Stop please! I beg of you!" She wailed. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. He started to drag her bloody and beaten body over to gorge. The same one that had killed Stormwind seasons ago. "Help!" She cried loudly. Talon growled and pressed down on her leg harder, crunching the bone. She let out a wail of pure agony.

Talon grabbed her scruff and dangle her over the edge, a murderous look gleamed brightly in his fierce eyes. _Starclan tell Whiskershadow I love him and our children. I-I love him so m-m-much!_

Suddenly her body was flung as Talon was tackled to the ground. She watched Canine press his big paws down on his muzzle. Vitapool knew he was mute; she had done her best to fix his scarred throat with no success. It was heartbreaking. "C-Canine," she croaked. "D-Do not kill him, you k-know better," she whispered. As she lost consciousness, both toms started to fight in the background. _Starclan…I'm coming…_

 _ **Back to Whiskershadow…**_

It had been a while since Vitapool had come back. _How long does it take to get herbs?! Something is wrong, very wrong._ He started to pace, doubt and fear clawing at his belly. "Runningbreeze! I'll be right back!" He called.

"Where are you going?!" She asked, cobwebs sticking to her fur.

"Something is wrong!" He called over his shoulder. He started to run, dashing through the fight until the stench of death hit him like a blow. _Starclan… I beg of you…please…_

As he stumbled through the long grass, be noticed tuffs of bloodied white fur scattered, overwhelming fear overpowered the medicine cat. When Whiskershadow advanced near the gorge, Canine's black and white pelt came into view.

The large tom was towering over the limp body of none other than the love of his life…Vitapool. "No!" He screeched, rushing to her side. He pushed Canine away and started to run his paws over her wounds. He was desperate to stop her bleeding, but in the back of his mind, he knew she was gone.

"Vitapool…" he cried. "I love you, I-I love you so much, how could you leave me. O-Our kits, all three beautiful warriors. I see a part of you in each of them…i-it's not fair. We were supposed to become elders together, tell all the younger medicine cats stories, and scold the warriors of their stupidity. Y-You're the only cat that keeps me sane. I love you so much," he whispered, tearing clouding his vision and staining his smoky cheeks.

He stumbled away from her body, heartbroken. He looked over at Canine, who had bowed his head sadly. "What happened?! Who is her killer!" He growled, advancing on the tom. Canine shook his head frantically.

"Everyone I love leaves me," Whiskershadow hissed. He unsheathed his silver claws, his anger growing. Canine shook his head again, looking at Vitapool.

"He didn't kill her," an unknown voice snapped. Talon emerged from the undergrowth, a smirk tainting his face. "I did," he hissed. Whiskershadow growled, his fur fluffed up three times his size.

"I HATE YOU!" He roared, leaping for the tom's throat. Talon leapt at the same time as the medicine cat, meeting him in the air. Talon raked his claws across Whiskershadow's face, splattering blood onto the grass. He hissed, clenching his teeth through the pain.

"Little cat, go back to smelling grass and leaves," he scoffed, kicking Whiskershadow back. The breath knocked out of his lungs as he collided with the earth. Just as Talon was about to deliver the killing blow to the medicine cat, Canine pounced onto the Sang, knocking him over.

Whiskershadow crawled over to his lifeless mate, and held her close as both Sanguis tom's fought each other. "I love you," he whispering, feeling weak. He crashed next to her, sobbing quietly. _I love you so much Vitapool…_

 _ **Vitapool again…**_

The white she-cat shook her pelt, blinking at the starry shapes surrounding her. "A-Am I dead?" she squeaked, tail brushing the starry grass. Suddenly a she-cat she new all too well approached her. "Daisymist?"

"Hello Vitapool," she smiled softly. "Walk with me." Vitapool nodded reluctantly, and followed the silver she-cat through the swarm of Starclan cats. _Too many of loved ones are in Starclan…_

"Do you hate me…for falling in love with Whiskershadow," she blurted out. Daisymist looked at her in surprise. She let out a long breath, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't hate you, not at all. Was I…sad, betrayed, angry? Beyond," she chuckled. "But I love him, and you make him happy. I love to see him happy." Daisymist stopped walking and sat down. She beckoned for Vitapool to do the same.

"Your life is far from over, Vitapool. But my mother will give you trouble. Where I was born, medicine cats cannot have mates or kits. My mother left her position for me and my father. She will give you many trouble because you are with Whiskershadow, but you must not give up."

"She does not realize, that if I were alive, she wouldn't be as harsh. But because I am not, you must defend your honor. For me, and for you. I want you to make a code. A code that medicine cats may choose mates and may birth kits, for they should be able to follow their passion and follow their hearts," she smiled. Vitapool dipped her head silently, too grateful to speak.

"T-Thank you," she whispered. The silver and white she-cat bowed her head in silence.

"Be patient with my mother, she's quite head strong," she chuckled. "She'll warm up to you soon."

"I doubt it. She hates me for taking away Whiskershadow from you," Vitapool mumbled crestfallen. Daisymist smiled at her.

"You didn't take him from me. You opened his eyes at a chance of love again. Never doubt yourself, he loves you very much." Daisymist leant closer to the medicine cat and smiled brightly. "I will help you with this code, if you promise to love Whiskershadow till the end of his days."

"I promise," she laughed, eyes dazzling with happiness.

"I will stand by you Vitapool, I promise," she winked, slowly diapering. Starclan started to dissolve around Vitapool until she found herself back with Whiskershadow.

"My love," she croaked. "Help me treat my wounds." Whiskershadow eyes lit up in astonishment and he started to lash his tail back in forth excitedly.

"My love! You're okay!" He cried, licking her face swiftly, cleaning her wounds. He pulled her up, letting her lean on his shoulder for support as he guided her back to the Runningbreeze. "Thank Starclan you're alive," he breathed, through breaths.

She smiled and licked his cheek, closing her eyes. _Thank you Daisymist._ A small breeze ruffled her fur. She chuckled slightly and focused on Whiskershadow's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you," she wheezed.

He smiled and give her ears a swift lick, still focusing on getting her back safely. "And I always will," he finished as he led her through the battle. _I always will too my love…_

 _ **~Written by Majesty's Warrior Life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Nightfall grappled with a large brown Sanguis she-cat, a growl rising in the back of her throat. "Murderer!" she spat.

"Traitor!" the she-cat hissed back, and the struggle continued.

Nightfall raked her claws along his side, only to have her legs knocked out from under her and teeth rip into her flesh. Snarling, she retaliated with pummeling the Sang's stomach.

The brown she-cat raked a claw along her right eye. Nightfall yowled in pain and tumbled backward, sticky red blood obscuring her vision.

She heard a cruel laugh and lifted her head to see the Sang wearing a twisted grin. "Oh, darling," she purred. "you'll never see out of that eye again."

With a strangled cry, Nightfall lunged at the Sang, teeth bared. But the larger she-cat nimbly twisted out of the way, and Nightfall crashed to the ground.

She could hear insane chuckling as the Sang slipped away, no doubt moving on to another opponent. Gasping for air, the black she-cat dragged herself away, hiding in a crevice in a rock.

'You're pathetic,' she thought dismally. 'Just pathetic... Can't even defend yourself.'

Her right eye burned, and she let out a small whimper. Closing her left eye, she took a shuddering breath, then another. "Stay calm. Keep fighting. You have to. For Pouncer..."

Snapping her eyes open, she darted out of the crevice. With her good eye, she scanned the battlefield for a good vantage point, only to realize that there was one behind her. Smiling, she turned around and scrambled up onto the rock she had taken shelter under.

When she reached the top, the scene laying before her took her breath away.

Cats battled everywhere, teeth tearing at flesh and claws ripping at fur. Blood- some multi-colored- was seen everywhere she looked, and huge monsters battled superpowered cats. She even saw a fox battling two Sangs at a time.

But even more terrifying than looming creatures, multi-colored blood, and mutant cats was the death.

Dead cats lay scattered on the ground as cats fought over their bodies; more cats fell dead as she watched. A sickening bile rose up in her throat, and she felt the urge to vomit. Swallowing it down, she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

Inhaling, she let out a screeching yowl that caused everyone to momentarily pause what they were doing to stare at her. She felt her pelt grow hot beneath their stare but steadied herself.

"Cats of Sanguis!" she called out. "Have you thought about what you are doing? You are fighting for Terror- the same cat who has hurt you thousands of times.

"What do you think will happen if you win this battle? Do you honestly think that everything will get better from then on?

"It won't. Trust me. And you will be condemning others to the same pain you've had to live with.

"Not all of you will agree with me, and that's okay. But today- Today, I ask you one thing. And that is to fight with me, to fight against the terror **[9]** that has plagued our lives!"

"So, cats of Sanguis- Are you with me?"

There was a moment of silence before a chorus of yowls answered her. Some were yowls of indignation- But Nightfall heard chorus' of 'Yes!' as well, and hope blossomed in her chest. She smiled, before leaping back into battle.

There was one cat who didn't give any outward emotion, though, and this cat's red eyes flashed dangerously. He slipped through the throng of fighting cats, scanning the crowd, looking for the one who had rallied his fighters and turned them against him.

His crimson eyes locked onto a jet-black, scarred pelt, and a cruel smile twisted his lips.

With a raw scream of rage, he sped forward, bowling the other cat over. Nightfall yowled in shock before her face was pressed into the ground. Warm breath tickled her ear. "You thought you could get away with that?" a voice growled. "I don't like traitors. You should have known that."

A twisted smile made it's way onto Nightfall's face. "I know," she said, before flipping over and scrambling away from her opponent.

Terror growled, then lunged at her, rage in his eyes. He raked his claws along her side, opening deep wounds. Nightfall winced, but shook it aside and grabbed Terror's tail before yanking it back.

The Sanguis leader gritted his teeth in pain. Hissing, he spun around and opened shallow gashes in the black cat's chest. Nightfall gasped before gripping onto his ear and tearing it.

Terror pulled away, deepening the rip. Snarling, he tackled the she-cat and sent them tumbling across the clearing towards the edge of a cliff.

Nightfall dug her feet into the ground, dragging them to a halt. Blood matted the right side of her face, and the rest of her fur was also clumped together.

Terror growled and dived low. She made to dodge him, but the Sang changed direction at the last second and, with an insane cross between a cackle and a snarl, knocked her aside.

Nightfall flew through the air, the side of her roughly colliding with a tree. 7 snaps **[10]** could be heard, and an excruciating pain ached on her left side.

Wearily, she lifted her head and saw Terror laughing and then stalking away. He was no doubt going to rejoin the battle, to hurt even more cats.

She couldn't let that happen. Even if it cost her her life.

Gasping for air, Nightfall dragged herself to her feet, wincing as the pain reverberated through her side. She watched as Terror strutted across the clearing, and then with a primal cry she charged across the clearing.

Terror turned, surprised, as Nightfall careened into him. And then they flew off the cliff, and air rushed past them, and the ground hurtled up to meet them and she was going to die but that didn't matter because Pouncer and MemoryClan and her kits were safe-

Nightfall, double agent, sister of Lily, collided with the ground- bringing Terror along with her- and

She didn't see the battle stop. She didn't see Canine mouth "No!" with such a pained expression that the surrounding cats bowed their heads in respect. She didn't see as a universal realization dawned on all the cats there that Terror was dead, and Nightfall was too.

 _ **~Written by Keeper of the Starry Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The clover green eyes of a white she-cat drowsily opened. The torturing pain in her belly was gone, but tiredness racked her bones. Looking around, she realized that she was in the makeshift medicine cat den. Moss was beneath her and it rustled as she shakingly got to her paws. She then realized what had happened. The battle. The blood. The death. As she stood, a black tom whisked around in surprise.

"Foxflame! You're awake!"

He walked over and nuzzled Foxflame's head.

"I was so scared that I may have lost you." he murmured, grief glittering in his midnight blue eyes.

Foxflame looked at him lovingly.

"It's alright, Vista," she soothed. "Your parents gave me another life, remember?"

He smiled sadly at the mention of his father and mother, along with the sound of his kit name. Foxflame noticed that the medicine cat den was full of her bloodied Clanmates, but she knew that there must be more injured cats outside. As she studied the other cats in the den, noting to herself what cats looked the worst, the ginger pawed she-cat turned to her right. A foreign black and gray coat draped the nest beside her. The she-cat was covered in wounds, dried blood matting her pelt. A single large scar slashed like lightning across her right eye and a small black mark on her shoulder looked like a claw.

 _You._

Foxflame's face twisted in anger.

"What's wrong?" the black Tom asked worriedly.

"I told this she-cat to leave, Whiskershadow," she hissed. "She's pregnant and if she dies from her wounds, it will cost the lives of her unborn kits. This cat risked the lives of the innocent, as I would do anything to protect them."

Whiskershadow seemed to understand that she was thinking about Flamekit. But his paws shifted nervously. Foxflame realized that he had never really seen her mad before. She got up and nuzzled his head.

"Sorry, little one," she whispered. "I'll help you treat everyone. I'm still a medicine cat at heart."

Relief seemed to wash over Whiskershadow's face.

"Thank you." he sighed, returning to the herbs he was laying out. "The worst cats are outside, we didn't want to drag them down here or risk anything."

"Alright. I want to see every cat's wounds and how many we have lost." Foxflame added the last part sadly.

"Okay," meowed Whiskershadow. "Vitapool and Runningbreeze are up there too."

Foxflame dipped her head and walked out, only to stop at the sound of a familiar voice coming out of the medicine cat den.

"Is she awake? What happened? Why didn't you wake me up?" a Tom meowed frantically.

"Wolftail, you needed rest, and she just now left," Whiskershadow hissed.

Foxflame poked her head back into the den to see her mate turn to her in surprise and relief.

"My love! You're alright!" he yowled happily, running and crashing into her outside of the den.

The light gray tabby stood over Foxflame, his muzzle less than a mouse length away from hers.

"It always scares me when you lose a life," he whispered sadly, his sky blue eyes burning into his mate's grass green ones.

Their noses touched, and Foxflame took in his warm sweet breath that was beautifully unique to him.

"Wolftail," she breathed. "I must help the other medicine cats."

His eyes widened.

"O-Oh yes," Wolftail meowed awkwardly. "Sorry Beautiful."

He backed up to let her stand and she licked his cheek. Foxflame still loved when she called her pet names like that. She turned around and whisked away up the tunnel entrance. Bright afternoon sunlight pierced her eyes as she emerged from the hole. Bodies lay in the clearing. Some dead, others just clinging to life. Sorrow wormed in her belly as she saw her fallen Clanmates being mourned by the others. A white she-cat stood over a splotched and pale mound of fur covered in blood.

"Runningbreeze!" she snapped to a fluffy black cat rubbing herbs into a cat's deep scratches. "Get more horsetail and cobweb!"

The young night colored cat clumsily jumped to her paws and raced off toward the tunnel entrance, crashing into Foxflame. The longhair looked horrified.

"It's alright," she meowed quickly. "Just go."

Runningbreeze raced down the tunnel on herb-stained paw pads. Foxflame turned back to the white she-cat. She raced over to the medicine cat and looked down at the white and gray tabby that was covered in blood and matted fur. She instinctively put her forepaws on one of the she-cat's deep scratches. Vitapool turned to her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Foxflame didn't say anything. She just stiffly nodded her head and went back to putting more pressure on the cat's wound. A black and orange tom leaned over her other side, eyes wide with terror and worry. A gray tabby was beside him, looking away and shifting her paws awkwardly.

"Larkstar," The tom whispered in fear. "I-I love you. I always have and I always will."

The tabby behind him scrunched up her face in frustration.

"I'm so sorry for moving on so quickly," he continued. "I just felt so lonely. You took and shattered my heart when you left and I tried to fix it."

"Bluestream helped hold me together," he sobbed. "but I wasn't the same without you."

The gray tabby behind him bolted away, crying.

"Blue-"

He then stopped himself from chasing her and shoved his muzzle into his past mate's fur.

"I'm so, so sorry," he cried "Don't leave me again, my love!"

Foxflame hesitantly lifted her paws out of Larkstar's fur, their ginger pattern stained red. The black and orange Tom now looked at her with horror.

She looked up at him, sorrow clouding her mew.

"Flamestorm," She whispered. "There is nothing that we can do for her now."

"No!" he screeched. "No! No, no, no..."

Flamestorm laid down next to the white and gray body of his ex-mate.

"I-I love you..." he whispered into her ear

Larkstar's shallow breaths became shallower and soon her flanks came to a still.

"I'll never, ever forget you." Flamestorm sobbed quietly.

Foxflame backed away and nodded to Vitapool, who backed away as well. They left Flamestorm to be alone to say goodbye before the vigil. They walked back into the medicine cat den and collected more herbs to head outside. As they looked out, Runningbreeze was walking away from a long haired red she-cat. As they looked closer, Foxflame noticed that the cat wasn't ginger, she was white in fact, just coated in her own blood. She swallowed back sorrow.

 _Fluffytail._

A golden tom let out a yowl as he stared at the she-cat. She knew that those two cats had always loved one another, even though they fought. Foxflame shook the thought of that being Wolftail, and her yowling in grief...

Foxflame snapped back to the present. Every wounded cat in the clearing had now passed, and it struck her like a claw. She turned to the other two medicine cats.

"Let's go help Whiskershadow," she mewed. "Let the others grieve."

They picked up herbs and headed for the tunnel. Runningbreeze went in first and Foxflame stopped for a moment, cobwebs wrapped around her paws. She placed the herbs in front of her. Vitapool turned to her and Foxflame let out a sigh.

"Vitapool," she mewed huskily. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now."

The white she-cat looked away nervously and her eyes started darting around to random objects.

"You know as well as I that medicine cats cannot have mates."

Vitapool shifted her paws.

"Y-Yes..." she stuttered. "B-But I love him."

"I don't care. Medicine cats cannot have mates. Or kits. Especially kits."

The white she-cat's face hardened.

"You know why they made that rule, right? So medicine cats wouldn't care about their kits more. All of the Clan is supposed to be your brood. That is why that when I fell in love with Wolftail, I stepped down from my position and became a warrior. Soon enough I was a mother and then leader. Whenever there was a large battle, I would help, but I could care about Daisymist first because it wasn't really my job to help everyone else."

Vitapool looked as if she was going to snarl.

"What are you trying to say?"

Foxflame turned to her, anger starting to fizzle up inside of her belly.

"Did you treat your kits first?"

Vitapool growled. "Maybe."

"That's what I thought," Foxflame stated coldly.

Vitapool reared up and started to snarl.

"The only respectable thing to do now is to make you a warrior," Foxflame whispered sternly.

"No!" Vitapool screeched. "You have no right to tell me what to do! I love Whiskershadow and that should be all we need to be mates! No laws should keep us apart!"

Foxflame stared at the white cat. The anger in her belly was starting to be overtaken by sadness.

"What about my daughter?" Foxflame whispered.

Vitapool's eyes widened.

"What about her?" Foxflame's voice became a tone higher.

"What about Daisymist?"

Another tone higher.

"She loved him!"

Foxflame was screaming now.

"My daughter loved him more than he could ever know!" she screeched, standing over Vitapool.

"They couldn't be mates! Daisymist loved him and they couldn't be mates! What gives you the right? What makes your love better?" she cried.

"Because I can give him a family!" Vitapool yowled back. "You can't. Daisymist of course can't. She's dead! And so is her aunt. If he is with me and my kits, he won't feel that pain. It will just be us. No death. No hurting. No suffering."

Foxflame couldn't take another breath. Through her whole spell, all that Foxflame could get was " _and so is her aunt_."

"W-What?" Foxflame whispered.

Vitapool's blue and gray eyes became wide as she backed away, as if she just realized what she had said.

"Stop!"

A yowl sliced the air. Whiskershadow bolted over to the she-cats.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

Both of them stayed silent.

"W-Whiskershadow," Foxflame mewed, barely audible. "What is she talking about?"

The black tom looked puzzledly at Vitapool, but all her face showed was horror.

"What happened?" Foxflame screeched. "Where is my sister? Where is Juniperfrost?"

The cats who had ventured into the clearing were all looking at her with apologetic glances. Not a bird sang. All was silent. A light touch on her shoulder distracted her. She turned and saw a blurry tear-covered picture of a gray tabby. He was sobbing too.

"Grayfur w-was attacked by a Sanguis cat and J-Juniperfrost fought back," Wolftail whispered as he pressed against Foxflame's shaking flank. "Th-They're in StarClan now."

"No," Foxflame cried, legs buckling beneath her. "NO!"

Wolftail curled himself beside her trembling body.

"I-I promised," she choked. "I promised M-Mother that I would t-take c-care of her."

"Look how trustworthy I am!" she cried in sorrow.

Foxflame got a glimpse of a white and golden lump of fur. Her pelt was whisking in the small breeze as six others lay beside her.

Her kits... And Grayfur.

As she stared at them, Wrenpaw swung his little head to her. His eyes were big blue pools of sorrow. He and his littermates were orphans now.

Foxflame shakily tried to stand. Wolftail bolted up beside her. Resting her weight on his flank, they walked over to their kin's bodies. She collapsed next to her sister and shoved her muzzle into her fur.

"I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She sobbed, her mew muffled. "I-I love you, my sister."

She laid like this for quite a while. The rustling of bushes made Foxflame lift her head. A group of cats walked into camp. Canine was in the lead, followed by a scrawny brown tabby and several others.

"W-We would like to take our lost members home." A dusty brown tom stated. Canine nodded beside him, his blue eyes locked on Terror's body.

"No," snarled a tom. "You took the love of my life away!"

"So did you." The skinny long haired tom stepped forward, mew thick with grief. "I'll never be able to tell Dagger how much I loved her."

He tore his gaze away and scanned the clearing, as if looking for the body. The tabby's yellow eyes seemed to be struck with horror.

"Where is she?" he breathed. "What have you done with her?"

Before anyone could say anything, a black and gray head popped up from the tunnel. A jagged scar ran across green eyes.

"Dagger!" he yowled happily, running towards the she-cat.

Dagger fully emerged from the tunnel entrance, her pregnant belly swaying with her kits near due.

The tom pressed his nose against hers.

"D-Did you really mean what you said, Scrap?" she whispered. "That you love me?"

Scrap stepped back, shyness creeping over his face.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered "And if you'll allow me, I will try to be a good father to your kits, even if they're not mine."

"I'd love that." Dagger said quietly.

"So may we take them home?"

A husky voice made everyone snap back. It was a burly dark brown Sangius tom.

Everyone was silent.

"Please." a desperate voice pleaded "I want my sister to have a proper burial."

Foxflame turned to the speaker. He was quite young with a dark red spotted pelt and a cream underbelly. A small black she-cat who looked his age was trembling next to him, their wide eyes fixed on the body of a small silver tabby.

Whiskershadow opened his mouth as if to object.

"Let them." Foxflame's voice cut through the air like a fang ."That's their sister..." she looked down at Juniperfrost's body, a paw still on her shoulder. "I-I know what that's like. Think if Juniperfrost died somewhere else and I couldn't get her body back."

Whenever Foxflame actually thought about it, she cried harder.

Zeldastar stepped forward.

"Foxflame has spoken. She is wiser than most here, and I will back what she says, even if we have tended not to in the past." She looked around at her Clanmates and then to Canine. "Take them. Bring them to their families. Give them a proper burial."

The Sangius cats stepped forward and suddenly starlight lit the dark clearing. Foxflame looked up from where she was laying and saw dark blue eyes staring from a starry face.

"Juniperfrost!" she yowled in joy.

She sat up and rubbed her head against her sister's. Juniperfrost's crooked jaw was gone, and not a single scar ran through her white and ginger pelt. Foxflame felt warm fur as Juniperfrost's three youngest kits ran up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" shrieked Blossompaw. "You're alright! We thought you were gone!"

They all nuzzled her starry fur as she touched each one of them on the head, sorrow clouding her indigo gaze.

"My babies," she said quietly. "I can't stay with you now."

"What?" Fogpaw yipped, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm going to go to StarClan." she whispered with sadness.

Grief tugged at Foxflame's heart. Her sister was really leaving.

"No!" Blossompaw piped, wriggling between Juniperfrost paws. " I'm going with you!"

The golden tabby patched she cat leaned down and licked her daughter's head.

"You get to stay with aunt Foxstar now." she tried to sound cheerful.

"We love aunt Foxstar but we want you to raise us." Wrenpaw mewed.

"Sorry loves," Juniperfrost said, touching each of their heads with her nose.

Timberfrost and Summerheart came up behind them and nuzzled their mother, crying. All of them rubbed on each other, saying goodbye. Foxflame looked around the clearing to see all of the fallen saying their own goodbyes. Larkstar spoke longingly with Flamestorm. Mudraven nuzzled Bumblecloud. The tiny silver Sangius cat was with her littermates. Then there he was. Terror. He was talking with Canine. Almost if he could tell someone was watching him, he turned towards her and his red eyes showed something powerful. Love. Realization. He strode over to Foxflame until he was right in front of her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Almost as if he didn't want to speak them.

"Foxflame," he managed. "I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. Love is real... And it comes in different forms." he said, looking to Canine. "I know that I'm going to the Dark Forest that Lily talked about... But... I want you to know that I finally came to my senses. Everything I've done has been wrong..."

He turned away. "None of that matters now. I can't change the past. There is no hope for me."

Before anything else happened, a burst of light spread throughout the clearing. More StarClan cats. A pretty pale ginger she-cat with snowy white paws gracefully strode up to the gray tom, kits bouncing behind her.

"L-Lily," he choked.

The starry kits ran up to him and bounced at his paws. He hesitantly nuzzled each one. Foxflame watched with warmth until a light touch of a feathery tail hit her shoulder. She turned to see a star-covered, longhaired red tabby.

"Mother!"

She nuzzled the she-cat and saw a tiny starry shape bouncing with Foxflame's two kits.

"Flamekit!" she cried with joy.

The baby tabby ran and crashed into her paws. She lightly lifted him by the scruff to sit him back up. She nuzzled him for a while until she saw Juniperfrost, Grayfur, Blossom and the other spirits stand together in a straight line.

"It's time for us to go back home," Blossom announced

Flamekit bounded up to her with one last glance back towards Foxflame. The white and ginger she-cat followed him over to the starry figures. She stood in front of her sister.

Pouncer was nuzzling Nightfall with tear bleared eyes as everyone said their farewells.

"I'll never forget you, Juniperfrost." she whispered in tears.

"Why would I ever let you?" the tabby splotched she-cat said with a smirk.

Foxflame smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Just remember the prophecy," Blossom said

Foxflame just looked into her sister's dark eyes, memories swirling in her mind.

"Let's go home."

"Wait."

Lily stepped forward beside Terror. She turned and stared at him with calm blue eyes.

"Terror," she mewed. "I speak on behalf of StarClan. They have accepted that you are sorry for the things you've done."

"S-So sorry." he whispered.

"Because of the cats who loved you-" She quickly glanced at Foxflame and Canine "-they have given you a second chance... In StarClan. So that you may prove yourself and be a good father to your kits."

Terror started crying. It was an odd sight. The tom that had killed so many... Was crying. It actually warmed Foxflame's heart. It showed even the worst cats had a soft spot.

The three little starry kits bounced around the tom's paws.

"So, Terror," Lily mewed. "Are you ready to go to StarClan?"

The gray tom looked up at her with his deep red eyes as the kits watched him intently.

"Please, call me Hawkfeather."

 _ **~Written by Foxstar354emma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _[1]- The rouge's fur was so matted that Zeldastar couldn't penetrate it, in case anyone didn't catch that. I wasn't that clear on it._

 _[2]- The tom here is Spark/Sparkheart's brother, who was taken by Terror along with his sister, Eagle, as a kit._

 _[3]- A reference to Harry Potter._

 _[4]- A lot of the demons were inspired by the video game Dragon Age, but the Desire Demon is taken directly from it. Credit goes to BioWare._

 _[5]- Has anyone seen "Interstellar?" This is another wormhole._

 _[6]- Means 'wormhole' in German, a nod to his ability to create wormholes. I chose German because Albert Einstein, one of the people to come up with the notion of a wormhole, was German._

 _[7]- Many cats of Frost's group find going through these portals to be very disconcerting and uncomfortable, so they didn't use them to get to MemoryClan._

 _[8]- Frost's group has a monarchy-type leadership, and Wurmloch, being her cousin, is set to take the leadership if she dies. (She has no siblings and any other relatives are too old to take the leadership.)_

 _[9]- Yes, that was a pun._

 _[10]- Nightfall broke 7 ribs, hence 7 cracks._

 _ **It's been a lovely adventure with all my babes and Ashes! I'm so happy that UTSD did so well, and it's all thanks to these amazing people in my life. And of course my Ashes. CYA IN DS!**_


End file.
